Miles From Where You Are
by tjmack
Summary: AU season 2. Emma falls through the portal and finds herself stuck in a mystical land with a very familiar face.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this is an idea that's been rolling around inside my mind. I want to start off by thanking my absolutely amazing beta, Whiskets. Next I want to say that I am going to try to update this story as fast as I can, but as it stands right now I have two other multi-chapters going right now, aside from this one, and the holiday's are literally right around the corner. So, enjoy this first chapter, and please review so that I know that you guys like this, and want me to **_

* * *

A groan, followed by a pained hiss elicited itself from Emma's lips. What—in-the-hell was going on? It was the only thought she could come up with. Even with her eyes screwed close, Emma knew that she was not in a familiar place. In fact, without even a single glance, Emma knew that she was no longer near Henry or her parents. It was weird to admit, but they were a constant presence—and that presence was now gone.

Why couldn't she remember what had happened? The last thing she could recall was finding her parents—the thought left a hollow ache in her chest—and saving Regina's ass. Probably something that would become normal in the coming months. So why was her head killing her and—was that a breeze she felt?

Mustering up the courage, Emma cracked an eyelid open. The tiny view did nothing to help her figure out her surroundings. All she could see were greens and browns whipping past her. Of course, that didn't help her identify where in the hell she was. However, the tree coverage was keeping the sunlight to a safe minimum, so Emma decided it was safe to risk a blinding headache by opening her eyes fully. _Well shit_, she thought. Still unaware of where she was, all Emma knew was that she was laying on her back being dragged through the woods. Her wrists were bound in front of her, and she had no chance of escaping whatever hell awaited her at their destination.

"I think she's awake."

Voices—not ones that she knew or could place—but voices nonetheless. Drawing her arms back as far as her bindings would allow, Emma propped herself up so she could see what was going on in front of her.

"Excuse me." she called out.

All she could see was long, flowing brown hair, and a dress that Emma knew she wouldn't be caught dead in. Beside her was black hair, tied in a tight bun on top of the head. The wardrobe left a lot to be desired, but from what Emma could gather, it seemed like something right out of a fairytale—_oh shit_.

"Hello!" Emma yelled out, immediately regretting that decision, when the horse that was pulling her, came to a standing halt.

Emma's body flung itself right off the makeshift raft that she had been laying on. Her side smacked the ground hard. A groan escaped her lips as she made an attempt to stand up.

"Halt!"

Emma rolled her eyes, and turned toward the voice. She recoiled slightly at the sight of a sword being thrust toward her neck. "Hey, wait! I didn't do anything. You abducted me. I should be the one pointing weapons in your faces!"

A bubbly laugh escaped the brown-haired, princess looking one, and Emma glared at her, before turning her attention back to the other woman, her eyes on the drawn sword. Emma's eyebrow raised expectantly.

"You are the one that brought that awful wraith!" The voice commanded attention, and Emma fought the urge to roll her eyes again. She couldn't hide the snicker that broke through her lips.

"Yeah, well—If I knew that the stupid thing would pull me into Jefferson's hat, I would've just let it eat Regina."

Both of the women looked at Emma, confusion lighting their features. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, God. It's the world's longest story. I really don't have the time to go into all of it right now. Just understand that I'm not from—here," Emma said as she peered around her surroundings before continuing, "wherever here is. Anyway, I need to get home. I have a son—and family-" a slight edge encroached her voice. "I need a portal thingy. Do you have one?"

Laughter escaped one of their mouths, and Emma glowered at both of them. "No." The black-haired one answered, before grabbing hold of Emma's bindings. "Now that you're conscious though, you can walk." she smirked at Emma, before unhooking the sled that Emma had been riding on, and hooking Emma's bindings to the back of the horse. "Have fun," was thrown over her shoulder, before she mounted the horse again.

"Wait! No, come on. I'll be good! I swear it!" Emma cried, as the horse trudged forward, jerking Emma behind it.

* * *

He heard the voices long before he actually caught up with them. Sending a thankful smile in the direction of his wolf brother, Graham knelt down as he crept forward. He didn't want anyone to see him before he was ready for it. His eyes locked on the blonde's form for the longest time. His heart—the one thing that had been missing in Storybrooke—beat erratically as he took in her appearance.

She didn't look very different. Her hair had grown, if only a little bit, though it had lost a bit of its usual bounce. He grinned at the fact that her red leather jacket was pulled tightly against her body. He should have known she would have had the same uniform. Leather jacket, jeans, and a tank underneath. It was one of the things he loved most about her.

He listened intently as she spoke, and felt his heart break as she pleaded with them to help her get home. _Henry_. It was the first thought in his mind, before he realized that she had parents to return home to, as well. All of whom were probably missing her dearly. Not to mention the fact that Emma was completely out of her element here. She didn't know how Fairytale Land worked. He knew he had to help her, and though he knew where their camp was, he wanted to follow them, to ensure where they were taking her—and where they would be holding her.

Mindful of where he was stepping, Graham followed a few paces behind the horse. He had the bow he had fashioned from tree limbs and thick grass slung over his shoulder, along with the few arrows he had remaining. He needed to make more soon, otherwise he and his wolf brother would be going hungry. The fur pelt he had made himself was pulled tightly around his waist. The night air held a bite to it, and if one didn't cover himself correctly then he could become hypothermic quickly.

Noises brought Graham from his internal musings, as he realized just how close to the camp they were. He watched from the fringe of coverage that the forest held.

"Take her to the cave. Do not remove her bindings!" the warrior called.

Graham had seen her around before, and had heard the others at the camp call her Mulan. He wasn't very fond of her blatant disrespect for animals, and he was definitely less than pleased with how she was treating Emma.

"Please! My son needs me!"

Even though Graham couldn't see her face from this distance, he could hear the tears in her voice. It broke his heart. Shattered it into pieces. Looking toward the horizon, he watched as the sun sat a little lower in the sky. A small smile formed on his lips. At nightfall, when everyone was asleep, he would sneak into camp, and he would rescue her. It was the least he could do after she inadvertently returned his heart to him. It was definitely decided. He was going to save her—and help her get home.

Looking back toward his wolf brother, Graham saddled himself up against a tree, before sliding into a sitting position. "At nightfall, wake me, brother."

The wolf snorted, his head shaking back and forth. Graham nodded, as he let his eyes droop close. It was going to be a long night, and he needed some rest before rescuing Emma.

* * *

Snow stared at the small top hat, a hat similar to the one she had seen Jefferson wear—when...her thoughts trailed off. She didn't care about that memory. The only thing about the hat that mattered was finding a way to reopen the portal, and find Emma.

Emma. Her daughter. Her twenty-eight year old daughter. Completely capable of taking care of herself, except for the fact that Emma was now stuck in their land, a land that Emma didn't know. Her daughter was out of her element, and alone. Regina had said that their land was gone, destroyed. How could that be, when her daughter just went there? Did that mean—could Emma be—Snow's entire body shook as she stood up.

Glaring at the woman to blame, Snow yelled, "Where is she!?"

Regina cowered, moving backward. Snow had never frightened her before. A little flick of her wrist and the minuscule woman would no longer be a problem. However, that was the past. Even with magic back, Regina found it difficult, impossible, really, to locate the center of her magic and use it.

"I don't know," Regina muttered out finally.

Snow's green eyes were blazing with unbridled anger. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"Snow!" James called from behind her. Snow had forgotten that he was even there, her mind on the woman in front of her and how all of this—every single thing that was wrong with her life—was all Regina's fault.

"As I should have done the same to you, step-daughter." Regina spat at her, her wrist flicking to the right. Regina's eyes burned bright as Snow's body flew through the air, only to be caught by the grabbing wallpaper. A smirk crossed her lips, as she motioned her hands, causing the wallpaper encasing Snow to start to squeeze.

"Grandma!" Henry yelled, before setting his eyes on Regina.

"Mom, stop it!" Henry called.

His voice startled Regina. Her wrist dropped, causing Snow to drop to her knees, wheezing for breath. Henry turned his eyes to Regina. His gaze, as he took in his adoptive mother, was stony.

"Where is Emma?" he finally asked.

"She's gone, sweetheart."

Henry's nose wrinkled. "This—it's your fault isn't it? I don't want to see you. No one wants to see you! You need to leave everyone alone. Bring Emma home. Then maybe I'll want to see you."

Regina felt like Henry had taken a sledgehammer to her heart. If it weren't for the fact that she was surrounded by her enemies, Regina would have fallen to her knees right then.

"Who will take care of you?" she finally forced out.

"We will." Snow said, finality in her voice.

Without anything else to say, Regina stalked from the room. This wasn't over—far from it. Regina be damned if Snow White was going to take care of _her _son.

Snow watched as Regina retreated from the room. Ruby's eyes tracked the Evil Queen to make sure she wasn't going to sneak back in and attack when they weren't watching. Henry rushed forward, and buried his head into Snow's chest. James pulled Snow against him, and they sat there for a few moments. All three grieved for the fact that Emma was missing—and possibly not coming back.

* * *

Emma huddled in one corner of the cave. The chilly night air seemed to seep in through the cracks, and the leather jacket she wore did nothing to keep the chill from her bones. Pulling the jacket in tighter, Emma shivered, her teeth chattering. At this rate, she'd be dead in a couple of days, frozen to death via cave. She couldn't let that happen. Emma needed to find a way to warm up. She thought, quickly trying to figure out a way to keep warm.

Movement. Moving around brings the body's temperature up. Sighing, Emma hefted herself into a standing position, before pacing a small space of the otherwise large cave. She hadn't ventured into the other, darker parts of the cave, in fear of what she might find. Instead, she wore a path in the section that her _prison guards_ had dropped her off in.

Sound caught her attention, as Emma twisted toward the direction that it had originated from. "Who's there?"

"Hello, dear." A voice all too cheery called out.

Emma's nose wrinkled, as she rolled her eyes. She sought out where the voice was coming from. The voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere, it's origin of direction changing. "Seriously. Not in the mood."

"My, my. So much like your mother."

Emma's brow furrowed, as the woman stepped out. How did this woman know her mother? Emma barely had time to think, before realizing that this woman knew the fairytale version of her mother. The Snow White version. That begged the question of who in the hell she was. "You know my mother?"

Laughter seeped from the other woman, as a chill, that had nothing to do with the cold, swept through Emma's bones. "But of course! My daughter is your mother's step-mother."

Emma felt a new headache forming as she tried to decipher the riddle that this heinous woman had just dropped. She hadn't even had time to read Henry's book. Emma closed her eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of her nose to quell the growing headache, as she thought about the story of Snow White. Though, obviously the real story was much different than the fairytales that Emma had grown up with, there had to be an element of truth in them. Suddenly, her eyes popped open as her mouth hung agape.

"You have got to be shitting me." The woman just stared at Emma. "Are you trying to tell me that Regina Mills is my mother's step-mother?"

She nodded her head. "I am indeed-" she smiled brightly before continuing, "how rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Cora-"

Emma stared at Cora for a moment. "Regina's your daughter." It wasn't a question, and it wasn't what Emma wanted to say, but what she wanted to say could very well get her killed. So, she reluctantly clamped her mouth shut after that, even as her brain started to think through all the things that her mouth so desperately wanted to say.

"Yes. I can see the questions in your eyes, dear. Why don't you just ask them?"

Emma just stared at her with her mouth hanging open. Did she really just ask her that? How about because you're an evil bitch—or at least she would have to be for her daughter to turn out to be the evil skank witch from hell, right? Instead of answering her, Emma just stood there, silently staring the other woman down, her arms crossed over her chest, with one leg stretched outward. It was her typical, _I don't believe in your bullshit_, stance.

Cora simply groaned, throwing her hands up in frustration, before turning her back on Emma. Smiling brightly, Emma knew this was her chance. Peering around the darkened cave, Emma grabbed the first thing she found, a loose piece of rock, and smacked Cora in the head with it. Her body crumpled to the floor of the cavern, and Emma finally felt at peace, for at least a little while.

Emma walked over toward an overgrown rock formation, and sat down on it. Twisting her head to the left and right, she sighed in relief when the audible crack filled the air, releasing some of the tension in her back and shoulders. A shuffling noise to her right caused Emma to jump to her feet. She looked around for the piece of rock she had used to take down Cora, but couldn't find it.

Groaning, Emma held her fists up, praying that whoever was about to come out of the dark corner didn't have any weapons. "Who's there?" Feeling the all too familiar deja vu.

The mystery person didn't answer, but simply held up his or her hands in surrender as they stepped from the darkness. A gasp caught in Emma's throat, as she dropped her hands to her sides. She must have hit her head a lot harder than she thought, that or her trip through the portal was making her see dead people, because there was no sane reason why Emma was seeing Graham in front of her.

"What—How?" Emma managed to sputter out.

A smile cracked on his lips as he walked forward. "I will answer all of your questions, Emma, but first we have to get out of here. It's not safe-" he paused as he glanced toward Cora's unconscious form before continuing, "and we need to get you home."

He reached out his hand toward her, and chuckled as she stared at it with the _deer caught in the headlights_ expression on her face. Swallowing thickly, Emma nodded her head, before clutching his hand in her own. She half expected her hand to go through his, and when it didn't, the warmth that radiated from it seemed to warm her entire body.

"Let's go home, Emma." Graham smiled at her, before leading her back toward the way he had entered.

* * *

_**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW and one last time, in case you didn't hear me...REVIEW.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Again, thanks to my awesome beta, Whiskets! You rock! **_

* * *

Emma followed Graham to the fringe of tree coverage, silently. Immediately after they reached the cover of the forest, Emma reached out her hand, pulling Graham to a stop. Her mouth bobbed open and closed for a moment, before she snapped it closed. Her mind had a hundred questions that all begged to be answered, it was hard for her to latch onto anyone in particular. A lump formed in her throat as her mind was suddenly assaulted by the last time she had seen his face. A smile on his face and a tear on his cheek, and he had thanked her. Why had he thanked her again? He remembered—that was right—but what had he remembered? His fairytale life? In all the hustle and bustle of the curse being broken and her being pulled through a portal with a soul-sucking wraith, Emma hadn't even been able to give the man in front of her a single thought. Not even one thought. Which begged the question—what fairytale character was he? Was that really what she wanted to know the most? More than the fact that she had held him when he died, and yet found him very much alive here in fairytale land? Speaking of—hadn't Regina said that this land no longer existed?

With a groan, Emma's head fell into her hands. It was all so overwhelming, and no matter her thoughts or opinions on her parents and their choice to send her away, at this very moment all she wanted was for them to be here with her. To answer her questions. To tell her that everything would be okay, and that they would get home. Even if she wanted it, and God knows she did, Emma knew that they were exactly where she needed them to be. In Storybrooke with Henry, protecting him from that evil bitch.

"Emma, are you okay?" His voice was gentle, and Emma felt his hand on her arm. She lifted her head enough to offer him a sad smile.

"Not really, no. This," Emma paused motioning to their surroundings, "it's all so overwhelming. Everything I thought was true and right, it isn't. You-" she sighed out a breath, "you're alive, and that makes no sense to me, Graham. I-" she faltered slightly, as she angrily brushed away a stray tear. Crying wasn't going to fix or solve anything. It was only going to serve one purpose, to piss her the hell off. "I held you. I was there, Graham. I-" she couldn't say it. How could she force out such awful words, like _death_ and _dying_ when the man she was talking about was staring his baby blue eyes right back at her? "I watched you take your last breath. No matter how badly I wanted it to not be true. No matter how much I tried to get you to draw in another breath, it didn't work! So how are you here? How!?" By the end of her rant, Emma found herself pounding her fists against his chest. He tried to pull her in close, to offer her comfort.

"Oh, Emma." She didn't want to look at his face. Emma knew exactly what she would see. Understanding, and compassion—possibly even some tears, and she knew that she couldn't handle that. Her emotions were too erratic right now. Seeing him cry—it would only cause her to cry and that would only make her pissed at him for causing her to _feel_ again.

"Don't!" Her voice was sharp, and it stabbed at Graham like a knife. Had he really expected any different? He had known that she was emotionally damaged when he met her. It was like an ink stamp, with the word _damaged _placed all over her body. Her emotional baggage was even larger than his own, and that should have been something that scared him away. Instead, it only served to make him fall for her even harder. They were like kindred spirits, or well, more like broken spirits, with the capability of healing each other.

"I know what you're feeling," he offered, and when she glared daggers at him, he backed up slightly, his hands held in front of his chest. It had been too long since he had dealt with Emma. He had forgotten that she was like an injured animal. Approach them too quickly, and they'll attack you. He needed a new tactic, and he knew exactly what he needed to do. "We obviously need to have a talk, whether you really want to or not. So, here's what we'll do. We're going to set up camp right here, and we're going to talk. If you don't want to talk, that's fine, but I need you to listen to what I have to say."

Emma just stared at him for a moment. He was so different than the Graham she had known in Storybrooke. More sure-footed, and a hell of a lot more gutsy. That had been the moment that Emma had realized she was falling for him, when he had stood up for himself. When he had stood up to Regina. So many people in that town were afraid of her, and seeing him standing up for himself had made Emma see him in a different light. Of course she had been attracted to him before that moment. Hell, she would have had to be blind not to be attracted to Graham. Scratch that, his accent accompanied by his dorky jokes would have even been enough for a blind woman to be attracted to him.

Had she really fallen for Graham? Emma hadn't been quite so sure at the time. She had shrugged it off, when Mary had mentioned it. Explaining that he was just her friend and colleague. No need for her roommate to know more than that, except for the fact that Mary had found her drowning her sorrows in more than just the whiskey that she had been drinking. Not to mention the times that Mary had found Emma holding his jacket. It was all she really had left of him. Sure, she wore the badge that he had worked so hard defending, but that jacket was the only real link she had to him. The only thing she had that still smelled like him. On really bad days, she could bring that jacket to her nose and let his smell overtake her, and for a moment she could pretend that he was still there. Those moments were always short lived, and only served to hurt her worse.

"Do we have a deal?" Graham's voice broke her out of her inner musings. She could see the laughter in his eyes, and it was something that she had missed so dearly.

"Do I really have a choice? I mean, aside from you, my only other choice is the scary warrior and princess team—and _Cora_," Emma spat the name out like it left a bad taste in her mouth. "Is she as bad as the skank witch back in Storybrooke?"

Graham chuckled lightly. "I honestly don't know. I've never met her before, but I mean look at who her daughter is. That should be enough of an answer, really."

Graham had a point, Emma had to admit. She watched as he carefully lowered himself to the forest floor, his back against a tree, his legs stretched out in front of him. His eyes turned to her, and he waited expectantly. Emma heaved a sigh, before sitting down beside him. Her hands fell into her lap, unwilling to meet his eyes. She wasn't ready to forgive him, not yet anyways. Even if it wasn't his fault that he had died, it didn't make it hurt any less and someone needed to be punished for the pain that she had felt.

"We're more alike than you know." The words took Emma by surprise. She expected him to apologize, to beg for forgiveness, anything really, but not that. Her eyes lifted to meet his without her even telling them to. They were dancing in that wonderful way that made her heart skip a beat. Oh, good God, what was she, a hormonal teenager?

"How so?" her voice gave her away, and she grimaced.

He grinned, before picking up a stick. His fingers played with it for a moment before he continued. "My parents abandoned me in the woods when I was a child. I was so young, I don't even really remember them. Not that I really want to. I mean, how horrible of a child must I have been to have my parents abandon me in the woods?" he paused, before looking up at her. She could see the pain evident in his face, and knew immediately that what he was saying was the truth. "Do you know anything about my story?" he sighed, "I mean, did Henry tell you about me, who I am?"

Emma shook her head. "No, everything kind of went to hell after-" she couldn't say it. It had been easy before, when she had truly thought he was gone forever, but now, staring into his blue eyes, she couldn't say the word. Hell, she didn't even want to think it. Sighing, she dropped her gaze before continuing. "It's a really long story, but Regina nearly won the war."

A groan escaped his lips. He didn't explain it; she would know soon enough why he hated the woman that she was talking about. "What I'm about to say is going to sound really weird."

Emma barked out a laugh. She didn't meet his eyes for a moment, as she picked up a rock and tossed it in the woods in front of them. "Weirder than Snow White and Prince Charming being my biological parents? How about weirder than the fact that people I've grown to know and call friends are really fairytale characters? Weirder than any of that?"

Graham chuckled. Emma Swan was most definitely still the same person, that much was easy to tell. "No, not weirder than that, I suppose. Just, a different kind of weird, is all." he let out a whistle, before continuing. "After my parents abandoned me in the forest, I was found by a small pack of wolves. I was so young, so small, I was terrified of them at first. Before that day, I had never even seen a wolf. One of the wolf cubs broke away from the pack. He sat with me even though I was covered in dirt and tear stains, with one paw on my leg and nudging my arm with his head. It wasn't long after that, the pack had made me one of their own, and I started to think of the pack as my family. They made sure that I was always fed. A few years later, my small pack dwindled down to me and my wolf brother, the small cub that had sat with me that first day. We were the only ones that survived when a group of hunters came crashing through our campsite. I had no choice but to sit there and watch as they slaughtered my entire family-" Graham trailed off, his voice thick with emotion. He paused, staring out into the forest. Slowly, a sad smile crept it's way onto Graham's face. "Speak of the devil."

Emma turned her head in the same direction that Graham was looking. She gasped at the large wolf that wondered in toward them. After a moment she realized that she had seen that wolf before. It was the wolf that had been leading them the day that he died. He had said that the wolf was his friend, that he wanted to help Graham find his heart—his heart. Realization started to dawn on her.

"Don't worry, Emma. He won't hurt you. He knows that you're a friend, right, brother?" Graham asked. The wolf snorted and pawed at the dirt. "Emma?" Graham asked, as he noticed the faraway look in her eyes.

"Your heart. I remember now. You kept saying that you needed to find your heart." Tears welled in her eyes, and she brushed at them angrily. "The coroner said that you died from a heart attack, but that wasn't the truth, was it?" Finally she looked at him, and the sheer amount of pain in her eyes threw Graham.

"I was getting to that part, but no, that wasn't the truth."

Emma sighed, her head hanging. "Please, continue," She requested, her voice a mere whisper.

Graham didn't know if he should continue, or if he should comfort Emma. Quickly, though, he figured that the only thing that would really help her would be to understand his past. With a heaved sigh, Graham continued his story. "I learned quickly how to hunt for food, I had to, otherwise me and my brother would have starved. I fashioned a bow out of a large stick and thick grass, and arrows from sticks and rocks. They weren't great, but they got the job done. I quickly became known as a huntsman, and most of the others thought I was heartless. That I had no way of feeling anything, because of my ability to kill humans without shedding a single tear. I wish that they would have just thought that way, at least then they would have left me alone, but one of them found me crying over one of the deer that I had killed. It wasn't long before all of the other huntsmen found out, and I became a laughing stock. A huntsman that cries over animals but not humans, it didn't sit right with the others. It wasn't long after that, I was being brought to the queen. She had a job that only a heartless huntsman could succeed in. She wanted the heart of one woman-"

A gasp sounded from his left. "Snow-"

Graham nodded. "I had no problem with it. Even if she wouldn't tell me _why_ she wanted Snow's heart, I knew that I could do it. I felt that people, that _humans,_ weren't worthy of life. So selfish. Your mother figured out what I was there for quickly, much quicker than I gave her credit for. She managed to get away from me for a moment, long enough to compose a letter for the queen. She knew that I would find her, no matter where she hid, and that I would kill her. Instead of fighting it, she gave herself up to me, only asking that I give the letter to Regina when I returned to the castle with her heart. I read the letter, and the sheer selflessness of what she was doing-" Graham trailed off again. His wolf brother had laid down beside him, and Graham found himself stroking the wolf's fur. It had always held a calming effect for him, and this was no different. "I spared your mother's life, because I couldn't selfishly take her life away, not when she showed such compassion for the people of her kingdom. In letting her go, it angered Regina greatly. She wanted a heart, and since she couldn't have the one she was seeking—she took mine from my chest. I became her pet, her slave. She made me a member of her guard, and forced me into her bed every night."

Emma's head jerked toward Graham, and felt her heart squeeze uncomfortably at the tears streaming down his cheeks. It hit her, like a ton of bricks. Graham had saved her mother, and ultimately herself. He was literally her savior—her knight in shining armor. "You saved me."

Graham smiled sadly at her, cautiously, he reached out his hand and stroked her cheek. "And I would gladly do it all over again. A million times over."

Emma couldn't fight it any longer. Slowly, so slow in fact that she hadn't even noticed it, she had been inching closer to him. With her eyes staring straight into his, Emma leaned in, closing the distance until her lips grazed his. Every feeling that she felt for him was instantly intensified. It felt like every nerve-ending in her body was screaming at her to touch him. Her hands went to his hair, as their kiss deepened slightly until the need for oxygen arose. Pulling back slightly, Emma slowly leaned her head against his shoulder. Everything finally felt like it was falling into place. Now all she needed to do was find a way back home, and everything that she could ever want or need would be within her grasp. With that final thought, Emma's eyes inched close as sleep overtook her.

* * *

Snow fought sleep that night. Every time her eyes attempted to slip closed, all she could see was Emma being sucked in through the portal. She'd jerk awake, and find tears on her cheeks. After three failed attempts of sleep, Snow pulled herself from the comfort of her bed. Stalking silently into the kitchen, she found Jefferson's hat and sat it on the table. She stared at it. All she wanted was to find a way to make it work again. To bring Emma back. Snow knew exactly who she needed to make it work, but no one had seen him since the curse had been broken.

In fact, no one even remembered seeing him before the curse had broken. Apparently, she and Emma were the only lucky ones, to get the chance to meet the mysterious Jefferson. Though, Snow could think of one person that might know where he could be hiding. She didn't want to think about it, didn't even want to see her. Not after what had happened earlier that night, but she might not have another choice.

"Snow." The voice was soft, and though it startled her at first, it also seemed to calm her overwhelming thoughts.

"I want her back, James." She heard him sigh, as his hands went to her shoulders. His fingers kneaded at her bunched up muscles, and she felt her body start to melt under the touch.

"I know, Snow. I want our daughter back too, but we also need to sleep. No matter how much we might not want to, it will do Emma no good to have sleep-deprived parents trying to locate her in a different realm. So come on back to bed-"

Snow shook her head vehemently back and forth. "I can't." she felt the tears welling in her eyes. There was no way she could live through that nightmare again. Not when the nightmare was actually reality. "I keep dreaming about it, James."

He placed a kiss to the crown of Snow's head. "Why didn't you wake me, sweetheart?"

Snow smiled sadly, "I didn't want to. You were sleeping so soundly."

James chuckled, as he came around and sat across from her. "Really? Is that how I knew that you were up? Because I was sleeping so soundly?"

Snow shrugged, "You had me fooled."

James reached a hand across the table, and grabbed Snow's hand. "Let me help you. We'll light a couple of candles, and I will hold you all night long if I have to."

Snow couldn't fight the smile that crossed her lips. Her thoughts went back to when she used to have nightmares, after James had awoken her from the sleeping curse. It had been their nightly ritual, to light candles and for James to hold her tightly until morning. For months that was what their nights consisted of until her nightmares started to dissipate.

"I think that sounds nice," she answered, letting James help her up from her chair and lead her back to the bedroom. "So, long as you promise that will we start looking for a way to bring Emma home first thing in the morning."

James smiled broadly at her. "But of course, my love." he answered, as he watched her climb into bed. He lit two candles, one on the nightstand and one on the dresser, before climbing into bed beside her. He held his arms open as Snow snuggled in against his chest. Waiting until she was settled, James snuggled in further to the bed, his arms wrapped around her slender frame. He felt Snow's breathing even out, and knew that she had fallen asleep. Closing his eyes, he found himself slowly drifting off to sleep himself, with one final thought crossing his mind. First thing in the morning, they would locate the owner of the hat, the portal jumper, and find out how to make the hat work again. They would find a way to bring Emma home, and finally they would be a happy family.

* * *

Guided solely by his feet, he stood in the fringe of tree coverage. For the longest time he thought he was alone here, in this forbidden place. Everyone, and everything had been ripped away, or so it had seemed. Slowly, as days seeped away, he started to hear voices. Low rumblings at first, until he laid his eyes upon the campsite. Others, like himself, that had been left behind. He had heard them all talk of a horrible curse. One created by the evil queen herself, to steal everyone away from this place, and take them somewhere else. No one knew why they had been left behind, but many of the survivors were fearful of what remained of their land. Monsters roamed the land now and, the ogres had returned more violent than anyone remembered. Many sought safety in the refuge camp that had been set up. Though he preferred to remain alone, trekking through the unknown of the enchanted forest, he had been known to watch the other survivors.

When strangers were found roaming near their sacred land, they would lock them up for fear that they would bring an end to their peace of mind and safety the survivors had created. He had seen that once again, today, as a blonde woman was dragged into camp and thrown into their makeshift prison. The only reason he really remembered it at all, was because of how odd the woman appeared. What really caught his attention was that the only other person that dared to roam the unknown forest, a huntsman if he had ever seen one before, had followed behind the prisoner. As darkness surrounded the land, he had watched the huntsman sneak into their camp, and steal away their prisoner.

A smile crept onto his face, as he watched them snuggle up closer to each other. _Graham_ is what she had called the huntsman. Something familiar about that name pulled at him. Then he heard her name, _Emma_. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was irking him about the huntsman named Graham, something familiar and yet unknown.

* * *

_**A/N: Thoughts, opinions, concerns? Hit me up in a review. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Graham woke the next morning, and groaned at the twinge in his back. He glanced to his left, and smiled softly, suddenly able to ignore the pain in his back. Emma's head still laid contently on his shoulder, her blonde hair fanned out over her face. With two fingers, Graham touched his lips, feeling a familiar tingle that had never left as he remembered the feel of her lips against his.

"Mmhm. I missed that dorky smile," Emma spoke sleepily.

Graham gasped out, his hand over his heart. "You wound me, Emma Swan."

Emma raised herself into a sitting position, a playful grin on her face as she swatted at Graham's arm. "Oh, shut it."

He chuckled lightly, "I'm going to see what I can rustle up for breakfast. Don't move, my darling."

Emma snorted and rolled her eyes. "Do I really look like the darling type?" She called out as he disappeared from her view.

It wasn't long after Graham had left her at their make-shift camp, without a single weapon to protect herself, that his wolf brother appeared. With his head lowered and ears back, he approached Emma. Even though Graham had promised her that there was no reason to be afraid of the wolf, she felt her breathing pick up slightly as it continued to move closer to her. She forced herself to reach out her hand toward the wolf's head, and held her breath. The wolf merely sniffed at her hand, before giving it a lick.

Emma smiled at the animal as it walked up beside her, before dropping to the ground. It laid its head on Emma's leg and snorted. Almost instantly, Emma felt herself petting the wolf. She couldn't believe how almost therapeutic it was, petting this animal. Yet, she felt as all the tension in her body seemed to melt away, as her hand grazed over the wolf's thick gray fur.

With no way to know how long Graham had been gone, Emma felt the tension returning to her body. Was it supposed to take that long to hunt for food? A rustling noise behind her sent Emma straight to her feet. The quick movement seemed to upset the wolf as its hackles raised and its upper lip pulled back over its teeth. He growled menacingly in the direction that the rustling had come from.

Emma stepped forward, only slightly. "Who's there?" she called out.

"Is something wrong?" Graham called from behind her, noting the defensive way that Emma was standing. It was the way that his wolf brother was barely containing himself that had Graham worried. "What's wrong, Emma?" he called out again.

Emma sighed, her hands thrown up in frustration. "I'm apparently losing my mind. I swear, I heard something rustling behind me, and I think your wolf friend heard it, too," she finally answered, pointing at the still menacing looking wolf as it gazed into the woods.

Graham held a couple of squirrels by their tails, as he walked toward his wolf brother. "That's enough," he called. The wolf quickly backed down, and walked toward the tree that Graham had slept against, before sitting down. He snorted as his ears still lay flat against his skull.

"He's angry," Graham offered offhandedly, before carefully sitting the squirrels down on the ground. "I need to gather some firewood. Do you think you could make a pit with some of the rocks?"

Emma was still staring off in the direction that the rustling had come from, but she nodded. She only broke eye contact with the expanse of woods when Graham stepped into her line of sight.

"Hey. You're going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you, and neither will my wolf brother. We're going to protect you, and we're going to get you home. I promise."

Emma smiled sadly, her hand resting against his chest. "How can you promise something like that?" The words bubbled from her mouth before she had a chance to stop them.

"Because, Emma, I will do whatever I have to do to make sure that you make it back to Storybrooke. That you make it back to Henry and your parents. You've had so much unhappiness, it's about time that you get your very own happy ending." He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Do you trust me to do that for you?"

Emma nodded softly. She hadn't remembered giving the order to nod in answer, but she couldn't deny that she did trust him. It weighed heavily on her suddenly as the words entered her mind. She trusted Graham with her life. She had never trusted any man so wholeheartedly before. It was overwhelming, and by the time she came back to the present she realized that he had disappeared again. She turned around, busying herself with finding rocks to create a fire pit like Graham had asked.

* * *

Snow woke the next morning, her face set in a frown that felt like it could be made of stone. Her normal cheery demeanor was lost the moment Emma was pulled through the portal. There was a fog sitting over the entire apartment. It was heavy with the dull ache of Emma not being there. A tear fell down her cheek, and she quickly swiped it away. Snow knew that she should have done something. Should have gotten to the hat quicker, gone through the portal with Emma. At least then she would know that her daughter was alive.

A quick glance at her midsection showed her husband's arm draped over her. Normally this action alone would cause Snow to smile, and wake her true love with a deep, passionate kiss. However, these circumstances were far from normal, and she didn't feel very happy at the moment.

The part of her that had been missing before the curse was broken, the part of her that was only partially alleviated by Emma coming to town, had fully disappeared the moment the curse had been broken and she had her entire family together. That blissful moment had lasted only that long. It was only one long moment of time where Snow was truly happy, for the first time in 28 years. It ended abruptly and painfully, and felt like a knife had been shoved directly into Snow's heart.

"Snow," James sighed, as he turned onto his back. "I can hear your thoughts, you're thinking them so loud." he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry," The tiniest fraction of a smile lifted the edge of her lips. It dropped immediately, as she pulled back the comforter that was covering her body.

"Snow, it's only-" James trailed off as he lifted his head and glared at the alarm clock perched on Snow's nightstand. "Oh, it's eight. Alright, I'll be up in a minute," he called, even though he knew she was no longer in the room.

Snow fluttered into the kitchen, pulling out random cooking tools, ready to prepare the three of them a hearty breakfast. They were going to need it. Though, she did have her qualms of having Henry help them, she also knew that it wasn't fair to keep her grandson out of the loop. The poor boy obviously missed his mother as much as she missed her daughter. She'd talk with James about it first though, to ensure they had a backup plan incase things got too dangerous for Henry. If anything, she would keep Henry safe from harm, not only for her own sanity but as a potential olive branch for Emma, when they brought her home.

Snow quickly started to pull out ingredients; eggs, bacon, bread for toast, some orange juice and milk. Another small smile crossed her lips. James had always loved it when she made him breakfast. Though they did technically have a cook, on special occasions and sometimes just because, Snow would excuse the cook for the morning and fix James his favorite breakfast.

"Something smells delectable," James whispered, huskily in her ear.

Snow leaned back against his chest, as he placed his chin on her shoulder. His fingers darted out to steal a piece of bacon off the plate, as Snow swatted at his hand. "Why don't you go wake up Henry?"

James groaned, "You know I love to steal the food as you cook it."

Snow turned toward him briefly, a glower on her face. "Now, mister!" she spoke firmly.

James mock saluted her, before chuckling. "Yes, dear."

He quickly stalked off toward the stairs to the loft bedroom. His hand perched on the knob for a moment. This was the room his daughter had been staying in for months. An ache formed in his chest, and he felt the presence of a tear as it slowly slipped down his cheek. For twenty-eight years, he had been without his wife and daughter. It was a long time, and though James was fairly certain that Emma didn't hate them, he did see the hesitation in her eyes. The fear that if she let them in that it would all be ripped away again. As soon as they brought her back to Storybrooke, he vowed that he would never let her feel that particular fear ever again.

Sighing, he started to turn the knob as a blood-curdling scream emanated from inside the room.

* * *

Emma's nose wrinkled as she finished up her small amount of breakfast. The squirrel meat was tough and had practically no flavor, but it was food nonetheless, so she forced it down with the tiniest of smiles on her face.

"You didn't like it." Graham spoke, ending the comfortable silence between them.

Emma's face twitched slightly, she didn't want to hurt his feelings, and it wasn't that she hated it. It was more the fact that squirrel was a little low down on her list of favorite foods. In fact, it was so low down the list that it wasn't even_ technically_ on the list.

"You don't have to lie to spare my feelings. Besides, that grimace that you thought was a smile, kind of gave you away."

Emma chuckled. "I am sorry. I tried to like it—I just don't."

Graham smiled, as he chucked the bits of fatty meat that had been leftover toward his wolf brother. He stood up and put out the fire. "It's fine, Emma. You're not accustomed to this kind of food. It makes sense that you don't like it. Besides, squirrel isn't exactly Granny's cheeseburger."

Emma moaned as her mouth watered. "That was so a low blow!" she chaised as she licked her lips.

"Ah, don't worry, my love, you'll be eating one of those delectable burgers before you know it."

Emma's brow furrowed slightly as she stood up to stretch her legs. "Why do you keep talking like I'm going back without you?"

Graham sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. The stubble on his cheeks was rough against his palm. "I haven't actually seen a portal, and I don't really have any knowledge of how they work," he turned toward her, a somber expression on his face, "but from what I've heard from others—the same amount of people that came through, have to go back."

Emma shook her head. "Wait a damn minute, are you telling me that because I was the only one that was pulled through the portal—that I can't bring you back with me?"

Graham nodded. "If what I've been told is correct. It'll be okay though, Emma. You were doing just fine without me, and you'll do fine again."

Emma felt tears well unexpectedly in her eyes. Her hands balled into fists and she suddenly had the urge to punch something or someone, really hard. Where the hell was Cora when she felt like doing bodily harm?

"Em, please calm down."

She shook her head. "Its not fair!" she finally screamed out. "I lost you once—this is just torture. To be here with you, to kiss you—knowing that it'll end. That we have an end date."

Graham smiled sadly at her. His hands went to her cheeks, holding her still as he kissed the crown of her head. All he wanted was to agree with her, that it wasn't fair. That his dream had finally come true only to have it be taken away so quickly. That was what he wanted to say, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't be selfish, even if every fiber of his being was screaming at him to do so. Every time he opened his mouth to speak, he immediately thought of Henry and Emma's parents. They needed her just as badly. Even knowing the fact that Emma was the savior didn't deter him in his want to keep her there with him.

"I know it's not fair, Emma," he finally spoke, when he gained some composure over his emotions. "It's not even remotely fair, but that doesn't change the fact that you _have _to go back and I cannot go with you." Graham pulled Emma into his chest to hide the tears that rolled carelessly down his cheeks.

Emma heard everything that Graham had said, but she also heard the words he didn't say. She could see it written across his face as he spoke. He wanted nothing more than to beg her to stay there with him, and Emma was fairly certain she would have said yes, had he asked, if she didn't have a son that she needed to return home to. Though she had tried so hard to deny it before, there was no denying it now. Emma Swan was in love, and not that school-girl crush kind of love either. It was the heart-wrenching, never wanting to be apart, heartbreaking kind of love. The kind that was bound to shatter her heart into such tiny little pieces that it would be nearly impossible to put it back together.

"I love you." Her head snapped up, when had she given herself permission to speak the words that she was only just now allowing herself to think? She hadn't remembered telling her brain that it was okay to say those words. From the look on Graham's face, he hadn't been expecting it either.

He brushed the pad of his thumb against her cheek, a small sad smile on his face. "I love you, too, Emma."

Emma's mouth opened when the rustling noise from earlier returned. It was directly behind Graham, and suddenly Emma was terrified that someone was going to try to hurt him. Watching him die again would break her soul worse than leaving him would. Quickly, she pulled Graham behind her before realizing that she had no weapon, no way to protect the both of them.

Suddenly, someone staggered out of the fringe of the forest and collapsed in front of them. Both of their brows wrinkled in confusion.

"Help me," the man gasped out.

Emma walked forward slightly and knelt in front of him. "Is someone after you?" her eyebrow was quirked slightly.

"No. I just—I haven't eaten in days and I'm dehydrated. Please help me."

Emma shook her head, before glancing behind her at Graham. "He's lying." She turned back toward the kneeling man, her arm pulled backward before her fist connected with his face with a satisfying crunch.

"Emma, why did you hit him?" Graham asked, as he knelt in front of the newly unconscious man.

"Because, Graham, he was lying. That automatically makes him a threat. This," Emma paused, pointing to the man that was sprawled out on the forest floor, "is how I deal with a threat." Shaking her fist, Emma stalked off.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** _So, this chapter was so much fun to write! Unbeknownst to me, it sent me straight on a path of how to fix everything, and I didn't even know it at the time! Though, I have the ability to give out that information - what fun would that be? As per the usual, thanks to my always awesome, and most graceful beta Whiskets. Just throwing this out there (a shameful plug if you will!) but if you haven't read her story "No Sunlight" well I'm not entirely sure what you're waiting for! It's fantastic!

* * *

James shoved the bedroom door open with more force than was needed. In the corner of his mind, he could hear Snow running up the stairs behind him, but shoved that fact aside. He crouched beside the bed, reaching out a hand. Gently, James shook Henry's flailing form as tears sprang to James' eyes. He had seen Snow have nightmares, and it had broken his heart then, but to see his ten-year-old grandson screaming and kicking was breaking down a whole new part of himself.

"Henry. Wake up, you're okay, Henry." James tried to reassure him, as he shook the young boy a little harder.

Finally Henry lurched forward, sitting bolt upright. He was panting, sweat worrying his brow. Henry glanced around the room, eyes wide with fright, before sighing when he spotted his grandfather. Henry relaxed a hair. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Snow walking into the room.

After a moment, Henry hissed, his small hand clamping down on his forearm. Without a second thought, Snow shoved herself forward, almost toppling James over in the process. She gently grabbed a hold of Henry's arm and peeled back the shirt sleeve that was covering his wrist. Her nose wrinkled slightly as memories flooded her mind's eye.

James carefully looked at the deep burn on his grandson's arm, before looking up at his wife. The look on her face spoke volumes. Standing up, James mumbled, "I'll go grab some ointment."

Snow settled down beside Henry, pulling the young boy closer to her. His head lay on her chest, as she ran her finger through his thick, brown hair, soothing him.

"Grandma-" he sighed, before pulling his head back enough to look at her, "what's wrong with my arm?"

Snow sighed as she continued running her hands through his hair. "Tell me about your dream, Henry," she prodded, though she was fairly certain she knew what he was going to say.

"I was in this room. It was small and full of fire. There was a girl there, Grandma. She kept screaming, wanting me to help her, but I didn't know how." His voice quivered, trailing off at the last word.

With her eyes closed, Snow absently rubbed at a slightly raised piece of flesh on her shoulder. Only James knew about the scar, but he never truly knew the reason behind it. Snow didn't want to tell Henry the truth about his dreams, because she didn't want to scare him, but she couldn't lie to him about them, either. Lying to him about these dreams would only put him in further danger.

As Snow opened her mouth, James poked his head into the door and offered a small smile, holding a tube. "Will this work? It's all I could find."

Snow eyed the ointment in his hand, before smiling. "It's perfect, Charming," she winked, before grabbing the tube from her husbands hand. She saw the roll of gauze in his other hand, and smiled at him again.

Slowly, carefully, Snow peeled back the sleeve of Henry's shirt again, and saw James wince at the deep burn again. Carefully, Snow started to apply the ointment to his arm. Henry winced and hissed, causing Snow to frown. "I'm sorry, Henry. I have to."

He nodded against her chest. "I know. I'm trying to be brave, but it stings."

Snow sighed as she continued to cover the burn in ointment. Soon, she was finished, and helped hold his arm up, while James wrapped it with the thin, white gauze.

"There we go. Good as new!" Snow said, knowing it was so far from the truth. The burn on her shoulder flared in phantom pain, perhaps in sympathy, at the thought. It had been hard trying to hide the deep burn from James, and ultimately, she hadn't been able to. She had hated lying to her husband about it, too, they didn't lie to each other about anything. She didn't want Charming to feel like he was to blame for the burn. However, after today, especially since the burn resembled her own too much, she'd have to tell him the truth and find a way to help Henry with his dreams.

"It actually does feel better. It doesn't sting so much anymore." Henry said, a small smile on his face. He sat up, his nose sniffing the air hopefully. "Is that bacon and eggs I smell?"

Snow grinned, before realizing that she had forgotten to turn the stove off before rushing up the stairs. "If it's not burnt," her nose wrinkled.

James smiled brightly, "It's not. I turned the stove off for you."

Snow smiled back, as she helped Henry up off the bed, with a small smile on her face, Snow followed her two favorite men from the loft bedroom and down the stairs for breakfast.

* * *

Emma glared at the man that was now tied to one of the many trees that lined their small clearing. Glancing back at Graham, she noted that he was standing defensively, keeping a calming hand on his wolf brother, and she found her brow wrinkling. There was something odd going on, something similar between the lying scumbag tied to the tree and Graham, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Instead, she turned her attention back to the man. "What's your name?" Emma demanded. She held one of Graham's arrows in her hand, precariously close to the man's neck. She would have felt a little better with a dagger or a sword, though her gun would have totally put her at ease. At least she had _some _type of weapon.

He glanced between Emma and Graham for a moment, before settling his eyes on Emma. "I haven't got a name-" he sighed sadly, "I have no family. Please, just some water, perhaps some food?"

Emma scoffed at him, her eyes narrowing. "You're lying," She accused and bent so that she was eye level with the man, a confident smile on her lips.

"You see, I have this superpower. I can tell when people are lying, and you, sir, are lying through your teeth. Now, spill or I won't hesitate to use this," she paused motioning toward the arrow that was held awkwardly in her hand, "to kill you."

He smiled softly, "You're quite good. I wasn't expecting that."

Emma gasped softly, nearly jumping backward. That smile, she had seen that smile before, and she knew exactly where she had seen it. Looking back at Graham, his face sat in stony expression, he hadn't caught on.

"Name," Emma spat.

Smiling again, their captive said. "I wasn't entirely lying before, I don't have a family-" he sighed for a moment, before turning sincere eyes back to Emma. "Be that as it may, I do have a name I've been given by the other huntsmen. They call me Nikolai."

Emma's eyebrows shot up instantly, she hadn't been expecting _that_. Then again, she wasn't sure what she had been expecting. "Why are you following us?"

Nikolai shrugged, "Simple reason, really. I've been out here on my own for so long. I've rarely seen any others that had decided to fight the unknown elements of the Enchanted Forest alone. I was merely intrigued. After I saw how that one," Nikolai paused, his eyebrow wrinkling slightly before continuing, "handled himself, how he rescued you and the fact that he had the wolf beast as a friend, I knew he was a fellow huntsman. In fact, are you not the one they call simply _huntsman_?"

Graham's stony expression fell for a moment, his brow wrinkling, before his stony mask fell back into place. "I have a name, _Nikolai_. Not that I plan on telling you what it is."

Nikolai laughed lightly. "No need for the hostility, I mean no harm. I was hoping that I could join you. Food is hard to come by, and it would be easier to find with three of us-"

Graham rushed forward, his face a harsh mask. "Never! I have a mission, and that mission doesn't include you."

Nikolai laughed, "Yes, huntsman, I heard quite a lot about your impending mission. It's to return this one to the land without magic, correct? The realm that everyone was sent to, as a part of the curse, correct?"

Graham faltered, unsure why exactly this man knew so much about something he should have no information about. "Yes." The word popped out before Graham could stop it.

Nikolai turned his attention to Emma, "You want him," Nikolai paused, nodding toward Graham, "to return to this realm with you, correct?"

Emma stood, dumbstruck, her head nodding in agreement without her permission.

"Excellent! Then you need me," he said simply, trying to smile convincingly at the pair. "I have answers for you. I have knowledge that I assume that neither of you have. I'm sure that you both know that only the same number of people that came through the portal, must return, correct?" When he received two nods, he continued, "Ultimately, that is true. I'm assuming that you came through alone," he paused, looking at Emma, when she nodded, he sighed. "It won't be easy, but there is a way to get you both back to this realm without magic."

Emma shook her head, "Not anymore."

Nikolai eyed her for a moment. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"Storybrooke, it's no longer a land without magic, thanks to Gold." This caused Nikolai's brow to furrow, forcing Emma to continue. "Damn, I mean—you know him as Rumpelstiltskin—right?"

Graham put a hand on her shoulder, "You've spoken to the imp?"

Emma eyed Graham for a moment, "If you mean Gold, then yes. It's kind of unavoidable most of the time." At the fear in his eyes, Emma pressed forward. "He doesn't scare me, Graham."

"He should, he's very powerful," Graham spoke softly. "I haven't actually had dealings with him, but when I—when-Regina had me—he often came to visit her. I didn't like him or the feeling that he gave me."

Nikolai cleared his throat, "So the dark one brought magic to this—Storybrooke? That's quite fine, it won't hinder what we need to do here." Nikolai sighed. "However, if we could communicate with the Dark One, it could be beneficial."

Emma glared at Nikolai, "And just how do you expect we do that? Just twitch our noses, Samantha-style?"

Nikolai huffed, frustration written on his features. "Those of us that have no knowledge of this land should learn to shut their mouths."

Graham growled, "And those of us that are tied to a tree with an arrow pointed at our necks should learn to not anger those keeping them captive."

Nikolai bowed his head, "Touché, huntsman. Now, about the Dark One. I've known of some that are able to communicate via mirrors," he held up a hand before Emma could make a snarky remark. "These are enchanted mirrors, however, whomever you want to contact must also have an enchanted mirror. However, both realms must have magic … but you say that this Storybrooke realm now has magic?" A single, curt nod from Emma kept him going.

"Perfect, now, I'm going to assume that the Dark One kept trinkets from this realm, which means, if we find an enchanted mirror, we can communicate with the Dark One."

Emma eyed Nikolai for a moment, "Why do we need to talk to Gold for, anyway?"

Nikolai grinned, "Like you said, he's a very knowledgeable man, and from what I hear, there is someone much more evil than the dark one himself. I believe she goes by Cora-"

"You mean Regina's mom?" Emma's brow wrinkled.

Nikolai's eyebrow raised, "Wait, are you speaking of Regina, the Evil Queen?"

Emma sighed, before nodding. "'pose, so."

"Cora is her mother?" Again, Emma nodded. "That explains a lot, and will make things harder for us. From what I've heard, Cora is not only evil, but quite powerful as well. I haven't actually met her, or run into her, but I did see the refugees pulling her into the cave prison. She was going on about how she needed to find her daughter, how her daughter needed her. I thought she was just spouting off nonsense so they would free her, but if Regina is her daughter and she wants to return to her, then she is our greatest enemy right now. She will do whatever she needs to ensure that she makes it back, even if that means killing all involved. The Dark One, I assume, has had dealings with her. He might know how we can defeat her."

Graham groaned, before looking at Emma, who was nodding. "I don't like this, Emma."

"Me either, Graham, but he might be able to help us. He might be able to get _both_ of us back to Storybrooke-" Emma paused. "How do you plan on doing that by the way?"

"Have either of you heard of Lake Nostros?" Both shook their heads. "Ah! Lake Nostros is known to return what has been lost. Have you not been lost?" Emma shook her head. "Then shall it not return you to where you've been lost?"

Emma nodded, lifting her shoulders in an elegant shrug. "I guess so."

"Perfect. Now, we will have to find a way to open the lake, like a portal, to your realm, however, since it's not an actual portal it should take more than just you back with it. So long as the huntsman holds onto you, then you both should end up in the same place."

Emma stared at Nikolai for a long moment, waiting for her internal lie detector to sound that he was lying, when it didn't, Emma nodded. "Release him, Graham."

As Graham went about removing the bindings that held Nikolai to the tree, Emma glared at him. "You're on a short leash, Nikolai. One wrong move, and I remind you, I am not afraid to use this arrow on you."

Nikolai nodded. "You have my word." He place his hand over his heart, and bowed slightly, a small gesture of supposed fealty.

Emma groaned. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Emma turned toward Graham. "Can we at least find me a sword? I don't think anyone will find me particularly threatening with an arrow and no bow to shoot it with."

Graham laughed. "We shall see."

Graham cleaned up their mess as well as he could, before pulling the minimal amount of supplies, along with his bow and quiver of arrows over his shoulder. "Let's get going."

Together, the three of them, with Graham's wolf brother trailing behind them, took off into the forest. Graham hoped that this was one of the times that Emma's lie detector didn't fail her, even if he was prepared to die to protect her.

* * *

_**A/N:** _Anyone got any guesses on who Nikolai is? It will be revealed - or at least hinted further to, in the next chapter, so leave your guesses in the form of reviews. I love them, and it's a well known fact that they motivate me to write faster!


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** _So, this chapter is insanely long. There is a whole lot of information in this bad boy, and it packs a bit of a punch. Things are going to start happening and moving forward. Some explanations for things that happen in this chapter (you'll know them when you read them) will be further explained in the next chapter, which also might be a little lengthy as well. As always, thanks to my wicked awesome beta, Whiskets! You are far too awesome for words.

* * *

Snow looked at Henry, his fork was chasing his last piece of egg around the plate. A smile graced her lips for a second, before his fork finally caught the egg and he slid it into his mouth. A satisfied smile on his lips, he looked up at Snow.

"So, what are we doing today?" He asked with a gentle shrug of his shoulders, his hand absently cradling his bandaged forearm.

"I'm not quite sure yet, Henry. How is your arm?" A spark of concern lit her eyes, as she watched him glance down at his arm before looking back up at her.

"It's alright. It doesn't even really hurt anymore."

Snow nodded, "That's good, Henry. Why don't you go take a shower and get dressed? James and I will discuss what we're going to do today."

Henry grinned, as he leapt off the chair. "Okay, Grandma!"

A thought entered Snow's mind causing her to call out, "Henry, wait!" He stopped in his tracks, and glanced back at Snow, who had stood up from the table and was grabbing a roll of plastic wrap. "Let me wrap this over your bandages so that they don't get wet." Henry nodded his head, before padding quickly over toward Snow. Quickly, she wrapped the plastic wrap over his forearm a couple of times, before pressing down on the end to make sure that it was sealed. "There you go."

Henry smiled softly, "Thanks, Grandma." He threw his arms around her middle and buried his face into her shirt. "I love you," he whispered softly.

Snow smiled softly, her hand running through his thick, brown hair. "I love you, too, Henry. So much."

Smiling, Henry pulled back before nodding. "I know." With that, Henry turned around and walked off toward the bathroom.

As soon as Snow heard the bathroom door close, she turned back to the kitchen table. James was seated, the paper he had been reading folded neatly, laying on the table. His arms were crossed, with one eyebrow raised expectantly. It was a look that Snow had grown accustomed to in the years that they had been together before he had been ripped from her. It was a look that demanded an explanation, and though she planned on giving him one, she wasn't entirely sure that he would like what she was about to say. Her mouth bobbed open and closed a couple of times, the words sticking in her throat. She coughed awkwardly, and James sighed, knowing he was going to have pull it from her.

"So, the burn on Henry's wrist. It looks familiar, Snow. Really, really familiar."

She nodded, "I know, James, I know..." His eyebrow remained cocked, but he uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on the table, palms down. "I may have not been very truthful about my burn," she spoke the words, while absentmindedly running her fingers against the raised scar on her shoulder.

"I gathered as much, Snow. I just … how in the world did he end up with a burn like yours?"

Sighing, Snow sat down across from James, and grabbed one of his hands in hers. "I can't be entirely sure, but I fear it might have something to do with the sleeping curse."

James stared at her for a moment, before something clicked in his mind. It came tumbling back like an old, forgotten dream, only it wasn't a dream, it was a memory. It was one of the more difficult times in their lives, sleep generally forgotten in fits of screaming and agonizing terror as his wife slept, trapped in a raging furnace of a room. The utter fear on Snow's face whenever she awoke from one of her nightmares was nearly the same as the look that Henry had on his face. His brow wrinkled, and he frowned. "Henry is having the same nightmare that you had, isn't he?"

Snow nodded, "A bright red room, full of fire. There is no escaping it, and it is absolutely terrifying—but James, what I didn't tell you all those years ago, was that I woke up with that burn, just like Henry."

James mouth hung agape as he took in the information, before snapping his jaw shut. "How is that possible?"

Snow shook her head, she hadn't even had a chance to even think about, not really. She knew that one person in town would have answers to their questions, though she didn't relish the thought of going to him or her for answers. "I don't know, James. I really don't, but I know someone that might."

James blinked a couple of times, before it dawned on him. "No! Absolutely not. I will not go to the imp for help!"

A sigh escaped before she continued. "He might be our only choice, James. We have to get answers to Henry's nightmares before he goes to sleep tonight. I fear that this dream world that he's being sucked into, the same one that I dreamt of, could be highly dangerous, perhaps even life threatening. Right now, taking care of Henry and making sure that he is safe, is the only way we have to truly help Emma. You want to do that, right? Keep our grandson safe?"

James ran a shaky hand over his face. "Of course I do, Snow. You know that! I just … his answers never come without a price, and I don't know that we'll want to pay his price. You know how he is."

Snow nodded, "Of course I do, James. Which is why I said that he is probably the only person in town that knows the answers we're seeking. We have no other choice, and I won't let Henry get harmed further."

James nodded, "Of course. I'd prefer to not see him where he feels most comfortable … let's hope he makes house calls."

Snow smiled softly, "You know he'll do whatever he needs to do to get whatever he might be seeking. When it comes to the two of us, it never ever quite makes sense until it's too late."

James nodded, and smiled at the sound of small footsteps heading in their direction. He shared a look with Snow, as they both tried to figure out how to explain to Henry what was about to happen without scaring him.

Emma groaned lightly, she could almost feel the blisters forming on her feet with each new step. The boots that she was wearing were doing nothing to help aid her feet at all. She felt someone reach out and take her hand, and a quick glance to her right showed that Graham had slowed down to walk in step with her. His hand squeezed hers reassuringly.

"Do you need to stop?" he questioned, concern written on his face.

Emma shook her head, "No. Thanks for asking though. I guess I should have thought twice about my footwear when trudging through the Enchanted Forest."

Graham chuckled, before giving her hand another squeeze. "Just remember, all you have to do is ask and we'll stop."

Emma smiled at him, "I really appreciate it, Graham, I do, but if we don't keep moving then we'll never get home." Graham nodded in agreement.

"How cute." Nikolai called from in front of them. "By cute, I mean sickening." Nikolai smiled crookedly.

Graham took a step forward, his hands clutched into fists. Emma reached out a hand to stop him.

"It's no use, Graham. _He_ isn't worth it. Before long, we'll be back in Storybrooke and we can put all of this behind us."

Graham sighed. "That might be, Emma, but I don't trust him. Plus, he can't shut up or wipe that stupid smile off his face."

Emma touched his arm, her eyes shining brightly. "Hey, look at me." When he complied, she smiled softly. "I'll take care of Nikolai," she winked, before turning her attention toward the third member of their party. "Okay, here's the deal, Nikolai. You're going to tell us where it is that we are headed, after that, you'll shut your mouth unless you're spoken to, do you understand?"

Nikolai crossed his arms over his chest, as his eyebrow raised expectantly. Emma took in a sharp intake of breath, before looking at Graham. Swallowing thickly, she set her mask back into place before turning back toward Nikolai. "See, darling, that doesn't sound very fun for me. So, how about you and the _huntsman_ just deal with it?"

Emma closed her eyes and counted to ten, before staring at Nikolai again. "We're doing it my way, because we have weapons, and you don't. I might not have a sword … or well any weapon really, but he is really good with those things-" she paused to look at Graham, "right?"

Graham grinned, a hint of confidence on his face, "I never miss."

The words jarred Emma back to a memory of a drunk Graham tossing a dart at her, slurring the same sentence at her. At the time she hadn't believed him, but that also had to do with the fact that Graham had inadvertently tore her heart out by keeping it a secret that he was sleeping with the devil herself. Looking at him now, that defiant look on his face, his jaw set and the intensity burning in his eyes, she not only believed him but found it only made him even sexier. Something she thought was impossible.

"Yeah, so I've heard before. Remember, I do know of you, _Graham_." Nikolai grinned again.

Graham made to take a step toward him again, and Emma shook her head. Her eyes telling him that she had this under control. "Where are we going, Nikolai?"

He sighed, "We're looking for an enchanted mirror, remember? To contact the Dark One?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that much I had figured out. Where are we going to find this enchanted mirror?"

Nikolai shrugged his shoulders. "I've never seen one up close before, I just know that there are still some that remain in this realm."

Emma growled, "So what, we were just going to roam around for God only knows how long until you found a mirror? How in the world would you know if it's enchanted or not!?"

This time Graham grabbed her arm as she started to stalk forward, toward Nikolai, a dangerous look in her eye. "I know where there might be some." Emma glanced back at him, waiting for him to continue. "I would have been happy to never see this place ever again, but it might be our only hope in contacting Rumpelstiltskin. Regina had numerous enchanted mirrors in her palace. I saw her use them many, many times."

Emma groaned, running a hand over her face. Not her choice of place to visit either, but what Graham had said was right. It was their only hope. "Do you know how to get there from here?" He shook his head, indicating in the affirmative.

"Alright then, lets get going."

Henry sat on the couch, his legs swinging back and forth, the rhythmic motion calming his frazzled nerves. He had been brave when his grandparents had shared their fears of what the dreams could do, and his grandmother in particular had shared her history with the same dream sequence, and even showed Henry her remaining scar when the fire in the room had gotten far too close to her skin, much the same as his own. He had fought hard against the tears that had pricked at the back of his eyes. He had managed to suppress the tears; he was ten, he didn't need to cry just because he was terrified of the words that had come from his grandparents. Especially when they explained that Gold was on his way over to explain to them what the dreams truly meant, and how he could help Henry.

"Henry, are you alright?" Snow prodded, already knowing the answer. Of course he wasn't okay...he was probably terrified. She and James hadn't been very good at explaining what was going on, and only made it worse when they speculated what they thought it all meant. Perhaps they should have saved the information portion for Gold, since he did seem to have a good handle on what was going on and why.

Henry turned his head toward his grandmother, but before he had a chance to answer her question, a knock sounded on the door. James, who had been occupying the chair opposite the couch, jumped to his feet and rushed off to answer it.

"_Gold_." As much as James knew that they needed the imp on their side, he couldn't keep the venom from his voice as he spoke to the man. He was even more dangerous than Regina. At least with the evil witch, they all knew where her allegiance stood, but with Gold it wasn't as cut and dry. He was more out for himself, than to help anyone else. "Come in," James spoke again, when he had more control over his voice.

With a nod from Gold, he stepped inside before leaning against the cane in his hand. "Hello, Henry." Gold greeted the wide-eyed boy with a tilt of his head, before looking toward his grandmother. "Snow." He spoke with the same tilt.

"Would you like to have a seat?" Snow asked, as she gestured, swiping her hand.

Gold smiled at her, as he walked around and took the chair that James had occupied a moment earlier. Placing his hands on his knees, he eyed the family before him carefully. The tension in the room was so potent that Gold was certain that it could be cut with a knife. Most of the tension was coming from his left, causing him to eye James a little more wearily.

"So, you have information?" James prodded finally, while the imp stared at him.

Gold nodded, "It's not technically a dream, nor a nightmare. It's a world that one's soul gets sent to when placed under the sleeping curse. It's a netherworld, since you are neither alive nor dead. When one gets awoken from the curse, part of him remains in this netherworld, which allows his soul to visit the place when he is at his weakest, such as when he is asleep."

Snow nodded, a frown etched on her face. Though she didn't want to admit it, everything he was saying made perfect sense. "Is there a way to stop Henry from going to this netherworld when he goes to sleep?"

Gold shook his head. "'fraid not, dearie. Eventually his soul will stop visiting the world on its own, as did yours. It's a process to overcome the netherworld, but it takes time. I am afraid that for the time being, there is no way to stop Henry from going over to the netherworld."

Snow sighed. She had feared that would be his answer, and she had to admit that Gold was being very forth coming with his information. Which, instead of comforting her, only seemed to unnerve her further. She thought for a moment, knowing there was something else she wanted to ask him, but Henry beat her to the punch.

"Mr. Gold-" his voice was small, as fear encroached on him, "there was a girl there as well. I don't know who she is, but she wanted my help. Is there anyway that I can help her?"

Gold smiled softly. The young boy's ability to be worried for someone other than himself was endearing. Then what Henry had said settled into his mind, "You say a girl?" Henry nodded. "That is quite odd. I've rarely heard of two souls occupying the netherworld at the same time." He paused, and silence settled over the room, deep in thought. His eyes brightened with realization. "Actually... there is a way. It's also a way for you to protect yourself while you're there." Gold paused, as he reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a pendant hanging from a chain, before pulling out a tiny potion bottle. He sat the pendant on the table, and using the eyedropper that kept the potion bottle closed, he dropped a generous amount of the potion onto the pendant. After a moment the pendant glowed, and a smile crossed Gold's lips. "When you reach this netherworld, grab a hold of this pendant and it will allow you to control your environment. Once you control the environment, then there is nothing left to be afraid of."

Henry nodded, as he reached for the pendant. Placing it around his neck, he looked back at Gold. "How will it allow me to help that girl though?"

Gold smiled again, "When you gain control of the environment, you'll be able to talk to her easier. Once you can communicate, you can find out where she is. Once you do, come to me, I'll give you a second pendant to give to the girl."

Henry smiled broadly. "Thank you."

Gold nodded at him, "You're welcome, Henry."

Snow patted his knee, "Henry, why don't you run upstairs and get ready? It's nearly lunch time, and I thought we'd go to Granny's."

Throwing his arms around Snow's neck, he chuckled. "Thanks, Grandma." He released her neck, and sprinted up the stairs.

As soon as Snow heard the door shut, she turned back to Gold. "So, what's your price?"

Gold waved a hand, as he stood up and leaned against his cane. "This one is on the house, including the second pendant."

James eyed him wearily. "You never do anything without wanting something in return."

A smile snaked its way onto Gold's lips. For a brief moment he almost appeared to be his old self, it only lasted a moment before it was gone. Blink and you would have missed it, but Snow saw it clear as day. "You couldn't afford my house call, believe me. Besides, I did this for Henry, and poor Miss Swan. Tell me, how is the search going?" The snarkiness back in his voice.

Snow glared at Gold, and James growled. "I believe your business has concluded. I suggest you leave."

Gold nodded, "I understand. I know when my welcome has been worn out." He stood heavily, and made his solitary way to the door. He tilted his head in goodbye, before leaving the apartment.

Henry started bounding down the stairs, "I am starving!" he exclaimed, as he jumped over the last three steps and landed on the ground floor. "I can almost taste Granny's cheeseburger."

James and Snow shared a look, before chuckling. "Let's go then!" James said, his hand on Henry's back, leading him toward the door.

Emma stood behind Graham, as per his very persistent request, as he drew an arrow from his quiver. His wolf brother's hackles had raised, a snarl ripping from his normally friendly face, as he danced uncomfortably. Graham stopped his forward approach momentarily to turn back to him, holding up a hand, he spoke. "Stay." At the command, his wolf brother sat back on his haunches, a snarl still planted firmly in place.

With a sigh, Graham motioned for the three of them to continue. Though Graham still didn't trust Nikolai one tiny little bit, he felt it was safer if he brought up the rear. Emma clutched Graham's tattered shirt tightly in her fist out of fear that she might lose him.

Though he wouldn't speak his fears aloud, Graham had to admit that there was something off about the place that had been his prison for many years. Even with Regina not around to dictate anything around the palace, something was still very _wrong_. The hairs on the nape of his neck stood on end and goosebumps rose on his arms. He tried to shake the feeling, wanting to keep his fear from himself. Fear was infectious and he didn't want to spread it to Emma. If Nikolai was indeed a huntsman like he claimed to be, than Graham was certain he felt the same way about this place.

"Graham," Emma stood on her tiptoes to whisper as close to his ear as she could get, "is it just me, or is there something off about this place? I mean, besides the obvious … ya' know, this being Regina's living space." Emma cringed at the words that came from her mouth. Her hatred for Regina had only grown after she came to the realization that it was Regina's fault that she had been forced to mourn Graham's death at all.

A sigh sounded from Graham's mouth, he didn't dare take his eyes off the long hallway before him. "Yes, that's why I left my brother outside. Even if he wouldn't mean to, he would have given us away to whatever … or whoever is inside. Just, stay behind me, please."

Emma tugged hard on his shirt that she was still gripping in her hand, forcing him to stop. "Do you think I want you to get hurt?"

Against his better judgment, Graham turned toward her. He lowered his bow, and held the arrow firmly in place, just in case. "Of course not, Emma. It's just, I have a weapon. You have nothing to protect yourself with."

Emma nodded, even if she didn't want to agree with him, he made perfect sense. It was really annoying when he did that. "Fine. Just don't get hurt."

An almost whimsical grin spread across his face, "I will try," he said, before turning back to his task at hand.

They continued to push forward, as Graham thought back to the lay out of the palace and which rooms contained enchanted mirrors. He peeked into the fifth room they came to, and grinned. "Here we are." He led them into the room, before shutting the door behind them.

Nikolai walked toward the mirror, and eyed it carefully. "Do you know how to make it work?"

Emma rolled her eyes, as Nikolai and Graham had a whispered conversation that was full of haste. What was with all of the people from this realm always talking about making things work? It only brought back memories of Jefferson holding her at gunpoint, threatening Mary—er—Snow's life. Involuntarily, her hand curled into a fist, before she found Graham tugging on her arm.

"Get behind me!" He screamed, as he passed her off to Nikolai who seemed the lesser threat at the moment, as he fired his first arrow.

As Emma was passed behind Nikolai, she was able to get a better look at the mirror. It almost seemed to shimmer a bit at the edges, and a thought crossed her mind. Tossing it onto the back-burner for the current moment, Emma took in the image that the mirror seemed to give off. Her face scrunched up in fear, as three men started to encroach on them, two of them had swords, and one held bow and a quiver of arrows much like Graham's. One of the guys with a sword was taken down when Graham shot his first arrow. He quickly pulled another, and fired it. Emma screamed, when his arrow soared into the air, as the third guy responded with an arrow of his own. Emma rushed forward, shoving past Nikolai in an effort to save Graham from the arrow that was soaring toward him. Nikolai grabbed Emma around the waist and held onto her tightly.

She finally broke the hold Nikolai had on her, and rushed forward, her hands outstretched to shove Graham out of the way. She was too late, as a groaned sounded from his lips and he crumpled to the ground. With the third guy completely forgotten by Emma, she brushed Graham's errant curls away from his forehead, as tears filled her eyes.

Nikolai rushed forward, while the third guy reloaded his bow. Grabbing the bow that Graham had dropped the moment the arrow had pierced his shoulder, Nikolai aimed it up and quickly tucked the arrow in place just as the third guy set off his next shot. Nikolai noticed its descent, and quickly stepped out of the arrow's way as it hit the floor harmlessly. Quickly, while the third guy was preoccupied with reloading his bow, Nikolai sent the arrow flying and grinned brightly when it connected with the man's chest. With a grunt, he crumpled to the floor.

Throwing a backward glance toward Emma and Graham, Nikolai moved forward to ensure that the men where completely incapacitated, while removing their weapons from their grasp.

"Emma, I'll be alright," Graham groaned, as he pushed himself into a sitting position, and smiled at the triumphant look on Nikolai's face. Their current situation forced Graham to trust him a little more. Nikolai could have easily killed the both of them, and instead took out the last bandit that had taken up residence in Regina's palace. "Look, I have good news." Graham said, lifting his good arm to point at Nikolai.

Emma groaned at him, before turning in the direction that he was pointing. Despite their situation, Emma couldn't help but laugh at the almost giddy look on Nikolai's face as he held up two swords. "It's about damn time!" Emma said, before turning her attention back to Graham. "We need to do something about that." She pointed at the arrow still protruding from his shoulder.

"I can remove it, but we'll need to bandage it with something or it could get infected."

Emma nodded at Nikolai, as he bent down beside Graham to examine the arrow further. "What do you need?"

"Any kind of cloth will work, really," Nikolai said softly, looking up long enough to give her a reassuring nod. "He should be fine, though I doubt he'll be able to use the bow, or a sword for that matter. Not for a while at least."

Emma and Nikolai rocked back onto their heels as they looked around the room they were currently occupying to find something to use to help Graham. "How about that?" Emma called, pointing to the frilly, silk black curtain hanging from the window.

Nikolai nodded, "Oh yeah, that should work."

Emma stood up, and started toward it, as Nikolai bent back down to Graham's level. "Listen to me carefully, when I pull this thing out of your shoulder, I need to examine it for a bit. Most of the bandits out in this area are known to use poison tipped arrows, and I don't want to alarm your … friend," Nikolai said, a certain twinkle in his eye as he said the last word.

Graham nodded, "I think I can keep her busy." He said softly, before looking back up at Emma as she started back toward them.

She handed the material to Nikolai, as he sat it to the side. "Alright, Graham. This is going to hurt." Graham nodded, as he clenched his eyes closed, readying himself for the pain. Emma gripped his hand with hers, before nodding to Nikolai. Gripping the arrow tightly in his hand, he was grateful that the arrow hadn't gone in any further. Counting to three in his head, he jerked hard on the arrow.

Graham screamed loudly, as tears rolled down his cheeks. The pain receded minimally once the arrow was completely removed from his shoulder. Leaning his head on Emma's shoulder, he looked up at her. "Distract me from the pain, please."

Emma looked at him, her eyes darting around the room before an idea came to her. Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his and kissed him with every ounce of passion that was within her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nikolai staring hard at the arrow he had removed from Graham, and her brow winkled when he sniffed it. She pulled away from Graham's lips, "What are you doing?"

Nikolai looked up, and saw that Graham hung his head. Though, Nikolai could see the pain still shining in his eyes. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a phantom pain in his shoulder where Graham had been injured. He met Emma's eyes with a sigh. "A lot of the bandits in this area are known to use poison tipped arrows. I was making sure that this one wasn't poisoned." Her eyes widen, fear written on her features. "It's not. Graham will be fine. I mean, he'll still be in pain, but he'll live."

Emma nodded. "Alright, so, I have an idea on how to make it work." She sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at herself, before continuing. "I'm not sure it'll work, but I figure we can try it first thing in the morning. I don't know about the rest of you, but I am exhausted." Nods from the other two occupants caused her to grin, "Good, it's decided then." She said, before settling down next to Graham.

Snow settled herself in one of the kitchen chairs, beside James. They watched their shared bed, as Henry's breathing settled into something soft, full of sleep. His fingers were clutching the pendant tightly, and his face was scrunched up in fear. Snow snaked out a hand, and clutched one of Henry's in her own. Though their day was supposed to be spent trying to find a way to bring Emma home, Henry's safety became their immediate priority. Though, with Henry sleeping, somewhat soundly, Snow's mind wondered off to Emma. Was she safe right now? Was she warm? All of it was so uncertain, and Snow felt that hopelessness tug her down again.

How were they going to bring her home? Was it even possible? Snow was fairly certain that Emma was indeed alive. True love was funny like that, and Snow remembered James telling her how he knew that Regina had done something to her when she had first fallen under the sleeping curse. How it felt like someone had ripped his heart from his chest. When he had found her, and everyone had thought her to be dead, he had wished for one brief moment that someone had ripped_ his_ heart from his chest, just so that the pain would end.

Snow knew that her love for Emma was unconditional. It was one of the truest and purest forms of love that anyone could ever imagine. The love for your child was something that would never break and would never be tattered. Snow was certain that if Emma wasn't alive, she would feel it. It was the only thing that was keeping her going, well, that and the fact that Henry needed her.

"I'm going to go make us some cocoa," James spoke finally, and Snow looked at him, realizing that he had dozed off.

Smiling softly, Snow eyed him carefully, "Perhaps you need coffee?"

James scoffed at her, "Are you implying that I fell asleep on the job?" His eyebrow cocked.

"That is exactly what I'm implying, Charming," she winked at him, as he rose from the chair.

Chuckling at his pet name, he stopped long enough to place a kiss to the crown of Snow's head. "Well, you are on duty, Snow, no sleeping on the job."

Sighing at the feel of his lips against her head, she smiled, "I would never, Charming." She heard him chuckling even after he was out of the room. She opened her mouth, but felt Henry squeezing her hand. Her words died on her tongue, as she turned her attention to her grandson. He was starting to twitch, becoming agitated quickly. She squeezed his hand reassuringly, before turning her head briefly toward the door. "James!" she yelled, before turning back to Henry. "It's okay, Henry." Snow's voice was soft and soothing, as she brushed his hair off his brow.

Just as James' feet hit the bedroom floor, Henry lurched up from the bed. His eyes wide, as he panted. "She's alive! Emma's alive!" He yelled, as he glanced at the surprised looks on his grandparents face.

Nikolai had searched the reminder of the rooms off the hallway that they were in, and when he came up empty, they decided to make camp in the palace. Though trust wasn't something that Graham or Emma gave easily, they knew they had no choice. They weren't naïve enough to fully trust Nikolai but at the moment, they really needed him. He helped Emma prop Graham against the wall, so he would be more comfortable. The dull, aching throb in his shoulder had diminished some, but it was still very much there.

"Someone needs to let my brother in. He'll get worried," Graham called out.

Emma feared that if Nikolai did it, that he'd take off, and though she didn't completely trust him, she knew that she needed him. He had knowledge about this place that even Graham didn't have. Plus, he was the only one of them that knew where Lake Nostros was, and that was apparently their escape plan. Giving Nikolai a threatening look, Emma spoke. "I'll go get your wolf brother."

Graham sighed, he didn't like her wondering around with him, but he wouldn't do her any good. Plus, he could see her apprehension in leaving Nikolai alone. "Okay, just remember we're in the fifth room."

Emma nodded, before pressing her lips against his. Once she pulled away, she placed her forehead against his, and smiled softly, "I'll be back soon." With that she stood up and walked from the room.

Graham looked toward Nikolai, who held up his hands defensively. "Look, I saved both of your lives. I get that you don't really know anything about me, but isn't that one action enough to gain your trust?"

Graham sighed, knowing that Nikolai had a point. Instead, he shook his head. There was still something eating at Graham about the man before him, and he just couldn't put his finger on it. "I'm sorry. I appreciate what you did for Emma and me, and know that if the tables were turned, I'd do the same for you. Emma and myself … we have trust issues. It's a long story, on both accounts, but just know that we trust you as much as we can with the little information that we do know."

Nikolai sunk to the floor, his shoulders hunched in defeat. "I've told you everything I can, and it's not because I'm trying to hide something. It's because, that is all I know. My parents, they just abandoned me, left me for dead in the forest. A couple of huntsmen with wives found me and they raised me. They're the ones that gave me my name, and they became my family. I have no idea where I come from or who my real parents are, and I honestly don't care. I mean, why would I care about people that would rather see me dead?"

Graham's heart lurched at Nikolai's story. It was so close to his own, and yet, it was different. At least people took him in and cared for him. Graham couldn't help but think about how different he might have turned out if anyone would have showed him one ounce of the love that Nikolai's adoptive parents showed him. Then it hit him, if Graham hadn't grown up the way that he had, would he have ever been in the position to spare Snow's life? If not, would he have ever had the chance to meet Emma, or would some other heartless huntsman taken her life, and in the process taken Emma's life from her before she even had a chance?

"I understand that. I had a similar upbringing myself. I often find myself wondering how different I would have turned out if circumstances in my life would have been different. Then I'm brought back by the knowledge that if I hadn't lived the life I've lived, then I wouldn't have Emma. I might not have known love most of my life, but I know it now and I would give anything to keep it alive in my life."

Nikolai looked up, the defeated look fell from his face as a smile replaced it. Graham smiled back softly, as a throat cleared, bringing them both back to the present. Their heads jerked toward Emma, who walked back into the room with Graham's wolf brother in tow behind her. "Do you two need some alone time? God, I thought you two were going to kiss or something." Emma joked, and Graham rolled his eyes.

"Such the dramatic." Graham chuckled, as Emma slid down beside him.

Leaning in close, mindful of his shoulder that sat in a make-shift sling, Emma pressed her lips to Graham's ear. "Please tell me you see it now?" she asked, and leaned back to take in Graham's expression. Confusion lit his face as he shook his head, leaning back in, Emma continued. "Something's been eating at me since he showed up. It was little things at first, like the fact that you both have dark brown, curly hair. I quickly dismissed that though, since you have different eye colors, but then other things came to mind. Like the way that you both hold yourself when you walk or when you're on the defensive. The fact that he is killer with a bow and arrow, much like you, and lastly … he has the same dorky grin that you have." Emma pulled back again, and gauged Graham's expression.

"What are you saying?" he asked, whispering, before shooting a glance toward Nikolai who had fallen asleep.

Emma shook her head, he still couldn't see it. Perhaps it was just her highly honed skill of locating things and people. A skill that let her know when people were lying, and perhaps it also helped her see the truth in matters like this, because she knew it had to be true. It just_ had_ to be true. "Graham, I think that Nikolai is your brother."

* * *

_**A/N:** _Dun ... Dun ... dun! So, sound off in the reviews. What's on your minds? Give it to me straight!


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** _Alright, let me start out by thanking my incredible beta, Whiskets. You are as lovely and amazing as ever, and I firmly apologize about the fact that I completely forgot to run this thing through the spell checker before sending it to you. That must have been absolutely horrible for you! I can only imagine what you thought upon seeing the spelling mistakes! Anyways, so this bad boy caused me great difficultly at the beginning, but once I got into a groove with it (and it took me down it's own path) I was able to write fairly well on it. This one is only about 1,600 words lighter than the previous chapter, so it's a bit lengthy as well. Enjoy!

You might also recognize that the cover image for this story has changed, that is so that you can have an idea of what Graham's brother looks like. I modeled Nikolai from Austin Nichols of One Tree Hill fame, seeing as him and Jamie Dornan bare a striking resemblance to each other.

* * *

Graham's eyes widened, as he shook his head, looking back at Nikolai who was sleeping soundly. It couldn't be! The huntsman didn't have any family, aside from his wolf brother … and Emma. He clutched her hand as his heart raced, but she had looked so sure. Peering back at Nikolai, he noticed some of things Emma had noticed, mostly the hair. His mouth open and closed a couple of times, before shaking his head.

"No. Just... it can't be true. I don't have any family, Emma. They abandoned me..."

Emma placed a comforting hand against Graham's cheek. "I get that, Graham, I do, but think of it like this. Didn't Nikolai's parents abandon him as well?"

A whine forced itself from Graham's throat, as he looked between Nikolai and Emma. He swallowed thickly, as the nearly forgotten pain in his shoulder made a sudden reappearance. Graham forced his eyes closed against the pain as a moan tore itself from his mouth. He felt Emma pull him closer to her, with her arms intertwined around his body.

"Ssh, it'll be okay, Graham." Her hand soothed against his hair, calming his frantically beating heart. His last conscious thought was that no matter how much Nikolai might resemble him, there was no way that Nikolai was his brother.

* * *

Snow leaned in closer to Henry, having transferred from the chair she had been perched on to the bed. Her eyes were wide, as she took in Henry's words. It wasn't until her grandson had spoke the words, _Emma's alive_, that she realized how lacking on faith she had been. Of course she wanted to believe that Emma was alive, that her baby girl had survived the portal jump into an unknown realm, and as much as Snow would have loved to take it on faith that it was the truth, she realize that she just couldn't do that. Of course, she had been very good at hiding the truth of her thoughts from herself, believing that she honestly thought that Emma was alive.

"What do you mean, Emma's alive?" Snow's head snapped up, looking behind her, completely forgetting that James had come into the room.

Henry's breathing had slowed some since he woke up. Using his arms, Henry pulled himself into a sitting position. "The girl. I saw her again. I did what Mr. Gold told me to do, I used the pendant to talk to her. I asked her where she was, that I wanted to help her but that I needed to know where she was so that I could," he panted briefly, slightly breathless at the speed that his story was coming from him. "She said that her name is Aurora, and that she's in the Enchanted Forest."

Snow gasped, her hand going to her mouth. She felt her husband's hand on her shoulder as he sank down on the bed beside her. "There are people still there?" Snow mumbled the question unconsciously.

Henry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know about that, but I told her that my mom went through a portal to the Enchanted Forest. I told Aurora that I was so afraid that... that Emma was dead and that she wouldn't come home. Aurora told me that a strange woman appeared in the Enchanted Forest two days earlier, and that she was wearing a red, leather jacket and had long blonde hair. It _has_ to be Emma, right?"

Snow thought about his words, and knew that it had to be Emma. Despite magic, despite everything, it _had _to be Emma. There was no way there was another blonde woman, clad in a leather jacket who just to have appeared in the Enchanted Forest. It was no coincidence. That meant her daughter was alive, and it only made her more determined to find a portal that would bring Emma home. Her heart soared and a small smile graced her features briefly before it was gone.

"It has to be, Henry. There is no other explanation." Snow's words came out almost robotic, as her mind whirled through everything that they would need to start looking into to help Emma come home.

"I helped, then—right?" his voice was small and soft, barely above a whisper.

The uncertainty in his voice caused Snow to snap out of her thoughts and look toward her grandson. He seemed to have shrunk back against the bed, appearing much younger than ten. She smiled reassuringly at him, before pulling him into her arms. "Of course you did, Henry. Now we know for sure that we have something to fight for. You gave us our faith back, Henry. That is the best gift anyone can ever give. Emma will be so proud of how brave you've been, and how you helped to bring her home."

He sighed, as he hugged Snow back. Henry felt the hot tears press against his eyes and he swallowed thickly, trying to keep them at bay as he snuggled in closer to Snow. She was alive, his mother was alive, and he knew that Snow would stop at nothing to bring Emma back home.

* * *

"Shit!" Emma cursed loudly, stamping her foot. She heard a chuckle from behind her, and turned abruptly, catching Graham red-handed, as he sniggered loudly. "What is so damn funny?" she asked, her eyebrows raised in an _I'm in no mood for this bullshit_ kind of way.

Graham smiled reassuringly, putting his good arm up in surrender. "I just—I forgot how adorable you are when you're angry. Thank you for reminding me of yet another reason why I love you."

Emma groaned, and rolled her eyes. It was her usual defense mechanism, while deep inside her heart leapt at his words. Part of her, the overly ecstatic part, hoped that he saw past her defensiveness and saw that his words actually meant something special to her. "Look, can we have confessions of the heart later? I can't get the damned mirror to work! I was hoping yelling that little runt's name would do the trick."

A sigh sounded from behind Graham, and Emma glared at Nikolai. She did not like the look on his face, not one tiny little bit. "Bad news, I fear."

Emma threw up her hands in frustration. "Why not! What else could possibly go-" Emma's words were cut off by Graham thrusting his hand over her mouth. Emma growled, before nipping at the tender flesh of his hand, causing it to fall away. "What in the hell, Graham!?"

Graham sighed, frustration written on his face. "You don't ever utter that sentence—ever! There are always worse things that can happen. Always!"

Emma snickered, "Worse than you getting shot in the shoulder with an arrow? Worse than being stuck here, when my family needs me? Worse than that, Graham?"

He stalked forward, seizing one of her shoulders in his one good hand, staring her in the eye as he spoke. "You could have gotten hurt. You could be dead. Do you understand how dangerous portal jumping can be if you don't know what you're doing? Plus... is being here, really that bad?" He seized his bottom lip between his teeth before assaulting it, his blue eyes filling with tears as he awaited her answer.

Emma realized at his words, what she had said. If she could have kicked herself, she would have. "Of course not, Graham," she sighed the words out, as she grasped his face in her hands. "I love being with you. I would just prefer if being with you also meant being in Storybrooke."

He nodded, twisting his head slightly before pressing a kiss to her palm. "I know that, Emma. That's why I'm going to do everything I can to get you home. Even if that means that I can't go with you. I would much rather lose you all over again, no matter how painful that might be, than to have you stay here with me and be miserable."

Emma shook her head, "I could never be miserable with you, Graham!"

He nodded his head, "Yes, Emma, you can. I've seen it already, and it will only get worse the longer that you're stuck here. You aren't meant to be here, at least not yet. You are meant to be with your family, with Henry, and you need to return to them, even if that means that I can't go with you. I won't let you be unhappy because of me. That is a fate much worse than death, Emma. To see the one person that you love, hurting because of you. I won't let that happen."

Emma pulled his face closer to hers, until their foreheads were touching. "We leave this place together or not at all. Promise me."

Graham closed his eyes, as a single tear traveled down his cheek. "I can't-"

"Promise me, please." Emma practically begged, her voice soft, barely above a whisper. The pain evident in the woman's voice, threw Graham, and swayed him.

Sighing, he forced a smile, "I promise."

"Good." Emma breathed out, before pressing her lips to his.

* * *

The remainder of the night was fairly uneventful, aside from the occasional kicks that Henry had connected in both Snow and James' backs. He hadn't woken up screaming, and when Snow woke early the next morning, she found that he was without any new burns. She was grateful that Gold's gift to Henry at least did what he claimed it would do.

Snow eyed the clock, and saw it was still a little too early to wake them up. However, she knew that she should start breakfast so that it was ready when they did get up. She and James had discussed what they should do with their new found information, and the first thing that came to both of their minds was to seek out Jefferson to see if he could make the hat work.

At the very least, one of them could go through the portal, locate Emma, and help guide her to a portal that would return them home. However, the sheer thought of leaving the other one alone to take care of Henry, and to keep him safe from Regina was a little unnerving for either of them. Which brought them to options two and three. Go to either Gold or Regina with the information that they had gained and ask for their help. It wasn't favorable, but at this point they were willing to do most anything, make most any deal to get their daughter back.

"Grandma?" Henry called out, his voice thick with sleep.

She had moved to sit on the edge of the bed, but had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even realized that Henry had moved. Turning slightly, she realized that his legs were swung over the side of the bed, and he was sitting up. His hair was tousled from sleep, and Snow immediately noticed the redness in his cheeks.

"Yes, Henry?" she answered, watching him carefully.

He groaned softly, as he swiped a hand against his eyes. "I don't feel good," he moaned, as he leaned in toward her.

She could feel the heat radiating from his body as he leaned against her. His body shook with chills, and Snow's hand immediately went to check Henry's forehead. Though it was a little less than necessary, she needed to ensure herself that he was indeed running a temperature. She shook her head at the heat that radiated from his forehead, before pulling him in closer to her. Turning slightly, Snow reached behind her to shake her husband awake. As she turned back around to ask Henry if he was in any pain, she noticed that he was clutching his burned arm to his chest.

"Henry, is your arm hurting again?" she asked softly, while trying to peel the arm from his body so she could inspect it.

"A little. It's not too bad," his voice was weak, and Snow could catch a hint of a lie in his words.

"Can I look at it? It's time to change your bandage anyway," Snow prodded, as he handed over his arm. Carefully, Snow peeled off the bandage, making a face as it stuck to pieces of his flesh. Henry's body tensed, and she realized that he had been lying more than a little bit when he claimed it only hurt a little. Once the bandage was removed, she winced. The flesh under the bandage was an angry red color, and was raised higher than it had been only a day earlier. Snow didn't need a doctor to tell her that his burn had become infected, what she did need was a doctor to fix it before he got any sicker.

Immediately all thoughts of any visits to Gold or Regina were thrown out the window. All that mattered in that moment was Henry, and getting him better. Snow placed his arm on his lap, before turning back around.

"James." Snow called out, before shaking his leg.

"Yeah! I'm up." he replied, as he sat up, almost robotically, before wiping the remainder of sleep from his eyes. Once the blurriness dissipated, he took in Snow's worried expression and sat up straighter, alarm clearing the last of the sleep cobwebs from his mind. "What's wrong?"

Snow nodded her head toward the bathroom, before turning back to Henry. She didn't want to worry him before they were able to talk to someone about his arm. "Henry, honey, we're going to go get some more ointment and bandages from the bathroom for your arm. Will you be okay in here for a minute by yourself?"

He looked up at her with tired eyes, and nodded. "Yeah," he mumbled out.

Snow ran a hand over his hair, before placing kiss to the side of his head. She stood up, and padded down the hallway toward the bathroom with James tight on her heels. Once they were safely in the room, and the door shut, she turned toward James with a frightened expression on her face. "James, his arm is infected. He's running a high temperature, and Whale has lost his mind. I don't trust him to treat Henry-"

"Doc," was all James said, before leaving the bathroom.

Snow felt like she could smack herself in the forehead. How could she forget about her trustworthy friend like that? Granted Doc wasn't your typical doctor, in fact he wasn't even technically a doctor by this world's standards, but he knew what he was doing. He had treated his fair share of illnesses in the Enchanted Forest, and he had been the one to treat her burn when she had received it.

Sighing, Snow walked toward the door before remembering why she had come into the bathroom. Gathering the tube of ointment and a roll of gauze in her hands, she ventured back toward her bedroom and found that Henry had fallen asleep again. Taking advantage of his unconsciousness, Snow knelt beside the bed, and pulled out his arm. Grimacing at the angry, red flesh, Snow gently applied the ointment, before bandaging the appendage.

"He's on his way, Snow," James called from the other room.

Sighing, Snow rocked back on her heels, pulling herself to her full height before turning around. "Okay. I'm going to stay in here with Henry. Can you handle making something for breakfast?"

"Yeah," he called back, and she heard him shuffling around in the kitchen.

Feeling that James had breakfast under control, Snow pulled the remaining kitchen chair up toward the bed, and settled in. Her arms crossed over her chest, while she watched Henry sleep. His breathing was slow and even. It took her a moment to realize that he was clutching the pendant around his neck for dear life. She sighed, sadly, hating that Regina's hatred for Snow and in transition, Emma, had caused her grandson so much pain.

"Don't worry, Henry. We'll make it all right. We're going to bring Emma home, and everything will be good again," Snow said, as she leaned forward.

"How is he?" James' voice caused her to jump slightly in her chair.

With her hand over her heart, she stared back at him. "He's in pain, but he won't admit to it. He is on fire, James."

"I think I can help with that," a small voice called from behind James.

Snow smiled softly. "Thank you for coming so quickly, Doc."

"It's my pleasure, Snow," he said softly, as he walked around James and came further into the room. "Is the burn the same that you had?" he prodded.

"Yes, except that his is infected."

Doc nodded his head. "I do wish you would have called me sooner," he sighed, as he leaned over the bed. He pulled out a stethoscope and placed it to Henry's chest.

"Doc, is there something we should know?" Snow asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Well," he paused, as he put his stethoscope back in the bag he had carried in, before turning toward Snow. "This kind of a thing is bad enough in our world. We have magical ways of helping with healing though, so it isn't able to get this bad. Not if its treated quickly. Magic reacts differently here, you've noticed this, correct?" he waited until she nodded before continuing. "The burn that both you and young Henry have encountered are of magical origins, therefore, in this realm the burns will react differently than in our realm. Had you called me when he received the burn I could have applied a bit of an ointment that I've made from some herbs that I found out in the forest. It has some of the same healing properties as the herbs that I used in the Enchanted Forest. Now that it's gotten this bad, I'm not sure that the herbs will work."

Snow's eyes widened, and she felt James' hand on her shoulder. "What are you saying, Doc?"

He sighed, as he pulled out a tiny tube full of a thick, brown substance. "If this doesn't draw out most of the infection within six hours, you might not have another choice than to take the boy to-"

Snow's eyes closed. "Gold," she whispered.

"He is the only one with the ability to heal others."

Snow nodded, before turning to look at James. "We'll try the ointment first." They could only owe that man some much, and if the ointment worked there wouldn't be a need to make a deal for the imp to heal Henry's burn. Suddenly something dawned on her, and Snow's hand clenched into a fist. "That little imp!" she spat.

"Snow, what's wrong?" James asked, kneeling so that he was eye level with her.

"He knew! He knew that Henry had been burned, but he didn't tell us that this was a possibility!"

James growled loudly, before leaving the room. Snow could hear him mumbling about how the _stupid imp _ was untrustworthy.

"Thank you, Doc." Snow smiled softly at him, while trying to keep her own anger under control.

"It's my honor, your majesty." He sighed, before picking up the small bag that he had brought with him. "Please monitor his temperature closely. It's not in dangerous territory, not yet, but it's headed in that direction. If it gets much higher, draw him a cool bath. That sometimes will help break a fever."

Snow nodded, as she took in the information. She went to bid him farewell, but noticed that he had already left the room. Snow settled into the chair, she wasn't leaving Henry's side until he was better. Turning the alarm clock toward her, she took in the time before crossing her arms over her chest and watching Henry sleep.

* * *

Emma wasn't certain how long they had been trudging back through the forest, but she knew that after a few failed tries of getting the mirror to work, they had left it behind. They had agreed to cross the Cora bridge when the time came. As it were, they were hoping that they were at least a day of travel ahead of her, if she had even been able to escape. Emma sighed, keeping her thoughts to herself. Cora was evil and ruthless, but above all of that, she was scheming and brilliant. She _would _escape. It was only a matter of time.

A groan from behind her, slowed Emma, her steps stalling. She turned toward Graham and saw that his back was against a tree as he attempted to catch his breath. Ever since Nikolai had told Emma of the potential of the arrow being poisoned, she had kept a close eye on Graham. Every hitch of breath, every wince of pain, anytime that anything seemed a little off with him, she felt her heart race. Images of him collapsing, taking his last ragged breath, came rushing back. Her heart clenched with the memory of holding his lifeless form in the station. She had lost him once…thought she would never see him again. Someone had been looking out for her, and for him, and had granted them this miracle of being together. If Graham died in the Enchanted Forest, Emma was certain that this time it would be permanent. This time, he wouldn't magically appear with that sexy smile and less than confident swagger. She tried to remind herself that Nikolai had said that it wasn't poisoned, but then the thought that he could have lied entered her mind and overpowered every other thought.

"Graham," Emma whispered, as her hands fluttered in front of him, trying to figure out the best way to help him.

"I'm fine, Emma, promise. Just-" he sighed, before taking a deep breath, "the pain is a bit breath-taking, and not in the good way." He winked at her, before smirking. She could still the pain on his face, in spite of his joking manner.

"I just wish there was something that I could do to help you."

Reaching out his good arm, Graham let his thumb graze her cheek. "You're here. It's more than I could ever ask for." He closed his eyes against the pain for a moment, before shoving himself from the tree. Opening his eyes, Graham's mouth opened but a grunt interrupted him.

Emma grabbed his hand, pulling him behind her before unsheathing her sword. "Stay behind me," she hissed.

Even though everything inside of him was screaming at him to protect her, Graham couldn't deny how hot she looked, holding the sword tightly in her hand as she scanned the woods for impending trouble. Nikolai backed up, so that he was next to Emma. He passed the extra sword back to Graham, before pulling the bow from his shoulder and removing an arrow from the quiver.

"Who's there?" Emma called out, as she scanned the opened land in front of her.

"Please...help." A weak voice called, before a small woman stumbled out from the wooden area to their left.

Emma planted herself in a defensive stance, as Nikolai walked forward slowly, the bow clutched tightly in his hands as he eyed the woman carefully.

"Who are you!?" He shouted, as he pointed the bow at her.

She looked up as tears filled her pain-filled eyes. Nikolai slowly dropped his bow, and he realized that the woman was bleeding profusely from a wound in her side. "She's injured," he called, before catching her, as she wavered on her feet. He laid her down the ground, before inspecting the wound.

Emma and Graham carefully moved forward, in case the wounded woman took advantage of Nikolai's hospitality, and attacked. When she merely moaned, as he prodded the wounded area, they closed the gap. Emma helped Graham lean against a tree close by, before kneeling down beside Nikolai.

"What's the verdict?" Emma asked.

Nikolai sighed, before offering the woman a smile. Touching her shoulder softly, Nikolai stood up, and motioned for Emma to follow him. When she did, he waited until they were out of ear-shot, before turning toward her.

"It's not good. I doubt she'll make it much longer. The wound itself, from what I can tell is from a sword, and should be life-threatening. She has a glassy look in her eyes, her vision is very clouded by a silvery hue, and there is silver that is spilling out from the wound itself." When Emma merely raised her eyebrows, Nikolai ran a hand over his face. "I've only seen a wound like that once before. My adoptive father, he was shot by a poisoned arrow. He died no more than twenty-four hours afterward. From how much the poison has progressed, she's been wounded for nearly twenty-four hours."

Emma sighed, "So, she's going to die? We can't help her?"

Nikolai shook his head. "Not when it's progressed this far, I'm afraid. If it had only _just_ happened, then I would say that she might would have a chance, since I know of a healer that deals in these specific type of injuries. However, he is nearly a half-a-day's hike from here. I'd never make it to him in time."

Emma nodded, "So what do we do?"

The woman had been silent as Emma and Nikolai discussed her injuries. Now, her eyes narrowed, trying to focus on the third figure leaned against a tree. "Graham?" The woman called out, as both Emma and Nikolai look back at the huntsman.

Graham was still leaning heavily against the tree, and the woman was still laying on the ground. Both Emma and Nikolai's brows furrowed in confusion before they started walking back toward the two injured parties.

"Do you know him?" Nikolai asked, as he kneeled next to the woman.

Craning her head, she looked at Nikolai before gasping, her eyes widening in disbelief. "It is you," she whispered.

Nikolai looked up at Graham, before looking back down at the woman that was slowly dying. "Who are you?"

"I'm so sorry. I really am." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "We never wanted to give you up. To just leave you like that, but we didn't have a choice." Emma stood behind Nikolai, and bit her tongue to keep the gasp from escaping her lips. The similarities started to appear in an alarming fashion. Her eyes were ocean blue, much like Graham's, and her head was topped with a mop of curly brown hair. Her nose was rounded, almost bulbous, much like Nikolai's.

Graham stumbled forward, before dropping to his knees. "What are you saying!?" He yelled at the woman, only feeling slight remorse for yelling at someone that was dying.

"I never wanted to give up my babies, I loved you both so much, but she was going to take you away from me!"

Graham looked at Nikolai, before looking back at the woman. "Who was?"

She coughed, blood spilling from her lips, her eyes closing.

"No!" Nikolai screamed, as he shook her shoulder.

"I'm doing it again. I'm leaving you." The utter amount of sadness in her eyes broke Nikolai's heart. For a moment he could forget the fact that she had abandoned him and apparently his brother in the woods. For a moment he could forgive her, if only it would make all of this easier on her.

"Who was going to take us from you?" Nikolai pressed forward.

"The-" she coughed again, her body shaking violently. "The queen of hearts. We owed her for escaping. We tried to hide from her, but she sent out some of her guards. It was the only way to keep you both safe." She reached out her hand, and caressed Nikolai's cheek.

"You left us in the forest! I was no more than a boy. I could have died!" Graham spat, anger rolling through him.

"I am so sorry, my darling Graham. It's not at all-" another cough stopped her. Her breathing labored, her eyes drooped. She forced herself to look at Nikolai. "Take care of your brother. He needs you." Her breathing hitched as one final shuttering breath escaped.

"No!" Nikolai screamed out, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Emma watched on in horror, backing up slightly. There was nothing they could do, she had been too far gone when they found her, and made Emma sick. She felt like she was intruding on their grief, but there was nothing she could do. Someone needed to be alert and ready, just in case someone tried to attack them. She hadn't noticed the tears slipping down her cheeks, until one dropped onto her hand. Swiping at her face angrily, realizing just how unfair all of this was. She had spent the past couple of days practically moping around the forest, complaining she wanted to go home. Taking in the sight in front of her, she now realized that while Graham had gained the knowledge of a brother, he had lost his mother all over again.

Graham rocked back on his heels before raising to his full height. Emma knew the look on his face the moment she saw it, because she had seen that same exact look on her own face numerous times before. That was the look of complete and total anguish, coupled with just a hint of pain and torment, and topped off with a nice, healthy dose of anger. That was a look that had caused Emma to do a whole lot of stupid stuff in her lifetime, and seeing that look on Graham's face could only mean one thing. Sure enough, just as the thought entered her mind, Graham stalked off into the forest. His sword lay haphazardly on the forest floor where he had dropped it, and Emma realized that she had quite the dilemma. Follow Graham and calm him down, or stay behind with Nikolai and watch over him. Nervously she bit her lip as she thought over her options.

* * *

_**A/N:**_Alright, by a show of hands, who had any idea that Graham & Nikolai's mother would appear, because I did. It wasn't the plan from the very start, like the fact that Nikolai was Graham's brother was-however, it did formulate shortly there after I started either the first or second chapter. The plan was always for her to die as well, I know, I'm horrible, but I just felt there wasn't quite enough angst, that a little bit more tossed on top wouldn't hurt. Now, as far as the next chapter goes? I have absolutely no idea, that's the fun of it though, right? Just figuring it all out as you go along. I'm currently figuring out just how exactly I want it to end, so that I can start moving in that direction. Until next time, please review.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** _First things first; my wickedly awesome beta, Whiskets, is experiencing computer issues and was only able to beta like half of this chapter. I did my best to locate any potential grammar mistakes during my last read through, but I'm certain I probably missed some. So if you can bare with me on this, I would appreciate it. Now, this chapter is a lot shorter than the last couple, it's more at my more comfortable length. However, there is a whole lot of important information in this chapter. This is moving right along, and we are starting our slow trudge toward the end. I already have the end in mind, and my buddy Whiskets has helped me see the end in a slightly different light, and this chapter is really the turning point toward the end. So enjoy!

* * *

Emma glared at the place where Graham had disappeared, before turning her attention back to Nikolai. Sighing, she walked up to him. She felt like she was intruding, but she needed him to know that she was leaving. Placing a hand against his shoulder, Nikolai turned toward Emma. She sucked in a breath at the sheer amount of pain reflected at her from his eyes. Tears were still falling, stead-fast, down his cheeks.

"Y-yes?" He asked, as he swiped an arm over his red, puffy eyes.

"Graham took off... I need to go find him. He left his sword," Emma bent down and pointed at the sword that lay on the ground before continuing, "You need to be on guard, in case someone tries to attack. Can you do that?"

She felt cold, harsh, speaking to him that way. She knew he was more than capable of protecting himself, but she understood loss. It had a way of breaking you down, of making you vulnerable. It slowed the mind and the reflexes. It could get you killed.

Nikolai nodded, "You act as if I am incapable of completing tasks."

Emma sighed deeply. The longer she was here with Nikolai, the further away Graham got. However, she knew that she couldn't just leave Nikolai without some sort of explanation. Why she didn't fully trust leaving him alone?

"I've been there, Nikolai, with the grief and pain. It feels like it'll never end. It's almost like it will engulf you to the point where you will never be able to breathe correctly again. Trust me, I've been there-" Emma paused, her eyes going back to the spot where Graham disappeared again. "I was there when he died. I held him while he took his last breath. I watched the life drain from him, and I swear to you, Nikolai, it felt like my very soul was being drained at the same time. I never said anything to anyone else, but I never really ever felt the same again. It always felt like something was missing—or well, someone," she shrugged, an elegant lift of her shoulders. Her eyes bore into his. "I haven't felt whole again, not even now. Graham has filled the part of my heart, my soul that was crushed... empty... when he took his last breath, but I'm still not whole. I won't be whole again until we all return to Storybrooke."

Nikolai licked his lips for a moment, his tears were starting to cease their descent. "All?" His eyes widened slightly, as his voice held a hint of hope in it.

Emma noticed something in Nikolai that she had missed the moment that they had met. Maybe it was just that she didn't want to see it, or maybe it was just that Nikolai was good at hiding it. Whatever the reason, Emma saw it now, and it tore at her heart in an old, familiar way. Nikolai was much like Emma had been, like she still was on numerous occasions. He was just looking for a place to belong. For people he belonged with, and while he was good at acting like he did better on his own, the truth was much different. Being alone was just easier for people like her, Nikolai, even Graham, because when you're alone there is no one that you need to impress, there is no one to disappoint, and most importantly there is no one to lose.

"Yes, Nikolai, all of us. You are Graham's family, and as much as he might try to push you away, he doesn't mean it. You have earned the chance to come with us, and I am extending the offer. Will you come back to Storybrooke with me and Graham?"

Nikolai nodded in agreement, "Unless Graham doesn't want it. I won't force myself on him. It has to be a lot for him to take in. Actually having a family, one that cares for him."

Emma sighed, "Yeah. It's a hell of a shocker. Look, are you okay on your own for a minute? I have to go find him."

"Yeah, I'm good. I'll just..." He sighed, as he wiped under his with the sleeve of his shirt. "I'm going to gather some flowers or something. Just, so it shows that someone cared. Maybe look for something I can use to cover her up."

Emma placed a comforting hand on Nikolai's shoulder. "That is a good idea, Nikolai. I'm sure that you're mother would have appreciated that."

Nikolai offered Emma a watery smile. "Go. Find my brother."

Emma gave a curt nod, before rising back to her feet. She unsheathed her sword, before disappearing into the woods at the same exact point that Graham had disappeared.

* * *

An almost primal scream ripped itself from Graham, as he beat his good hand against the trunk of a tree. His hand throbbed in pain, as tears fell from his eyes. He let them fall unchecked. It felt like a hole had been punched straight into his soul. In one moment there was what he knew to be true of his life. He was garbage, he was useless and unwanted. A piece of trash that his parents had simply just dropped off in the woods because they had absolutely no use for him. For his entire life, that had been the truth. No one wanted him, and he had learned to be fine with that. People were inherently selfish creatures, and he was plenty happy with the small family he had created, the one that consisted of Graham and his wolf brother. He had no use for people and they had no use for him.

Until recently, there had only been one person in his life that made him have the slightest bit of hope in people. That perhaps not all of them were as selfish as he seemed to think that they were. Snow White had come into his life, and because of her selflessness, he had spared her life, effectively ending his own. He would never, ever come to regret his decision because in doing so would mean that there would be no Emma, and that thought caused his chest to ache in an unfamiliar way.

Now, however, it appeared that everything that he thought to be true of his life was actually wrong. He had been loved and wanted. He wasn't useless, and he did have a family. Albeit, one significantly screwed up family, but a family nonetheless. Now, it felt like Regina had ripped his heart out all over again. Watching the woman that claimed to be his mother die, it was the single most devastating thing he had ever witnessed, and that was what made him angry. He shouldn't feel bad that she was dead, he shouldn't feel _anything_ toward her. She had abandoned him to the woods when he was a child, no matter the reason, it didn't make it right. He should be angry with her, he should hate her guts, and he didn't.

"Graham."

Her voice takes him by surprise, if only because his mind had been so stuck in the past that he hadn't heard her coming. He turns his blurry toward her, and lets his tears fall as she embraces him tightly.

"Why don't I hate her? I should hate her. I earned that right!"

Emma took a deep breath in an attempt to keep her own tears at bay. She had never truly understood just how much she and Graham had in common, but now it was all stacking up and it was hard to ignore. As selfish as it was, Emma prayed that the same fate didn't descend upon Snow. Not while Emma is stuck in this place, unable to help or at least say goodbye.

"You're right, Graham. You did earn that right. You are allowed to be angry, to hate her, but that doesn't mean that you have to. Trust me, I wanted to hate my parents too. In fact, I did. I hated them, and wanted nothing more than to find them so that I could tell them to their face just how much I hated them. Then I found out that David and Mary Margaret were my parents—that they-" Emma sighed and shook her head. "It doesn't matter who they are in this land, all that matters is that once I got to know them, even if at the time I didn't know they were my parents, I loved them. Not so much David, but that's a story for a different time. What matters most, is that I don't hate them. I may not entirely agree with their decision, but I don't hate them. How can I hate them for something that I might would have done myself? That I did practically do myself. I gave up my son because I couldn't care for him the way he needed to be cared for. He ended up being raised by a sociopathic bitch. So if I want to hate them for what they did to me, then I might as well go on and hate myself for what I did to Henry. I can't do that, because as awful as it sounds, if I hadn't given Henry up. If he hadn't been raised with that-" Emma took a breath and pinched the bridge of her nose before continuing. "I never would have ended up in Storybrooke, you all would still be cursed, and I never would have met you."

Graham smiled at Emma through his tears. "I guess if you can make sense out of your situation, then I can do that same."

Emma smiled sadly at Graham, her hand reaching up to caress his cheek. "It won't happen overnight, Graham, and that's okay. You are allowed to be confused, to get upset, and to be angry. You've earned that right. It will take time, but I will be right there with you. So will Nikolai, if you allow him. You don't have to go through this alone. Remember, he thought they abandoned him too."

Graham sighed, and ran his good hand over his face. "At least someone took him in. I was alone for so long, Emma."

"Not anymore, Graham. Not if I have anything to say about it. You will never be alone again..." Tears crashed against her eyes as she realized that was something that her mother would have probably said to her, if Emma had only given her the chance. "Neither will I. I have you, Henry..." she swallowed thickly, "and my parents."

Graham sighed, as he put his arm around Emma's shoulders. "Where is Nikolai, anyway?"

Emma chuckled softly, "Yeah, we should be getting back. He's probably going to start getting worried."

* * *

Henry moaned softly, as he blinked his eyes open. It felt like he had slept all day long. Craning his head to the side, he blinked his eyes until the blurriness subsided. He took in the time, and moaned again. What had been the time the last time he had been awake? Henry was fairly certain that it had been at least four hours since he had woken up sick that morning. It was only then, that he noticed that Snow had fallen asleep on one of the uncomfortable kitchen chairs on his right side, and James was sound asleep on his left.

He sat up, and realized that the deep burning sensation he had felt in his arm earlier had disappeared. Looking down at his arm, he saw the fresh bandage that sat upon it. He twisted it softly back and forth, before poking it slightly. He hissed lightly, not quite as painful as before, but still held a bit of a sting to it.

"Grandma." Henry called out, before rubbing his fists against his eyes.

Snow jerked awake, nearly toppling off her chair in the process. "Henry?" she eyed him for a moment, as the remainder of sleep fell away from her mind. "How're you feeling?" she asked, before placing the back of her hand against Henry's forehead.

"I feel fine now." He smiled softly at her.

She nodded in agreement, when she removed her arm from his forehead. "Well, you're not feverish anymore. Do you think it would be alright if Ruby came to sit with you for a little while?" Now that Henry seemed to be out of the woods with his infection, though she would be calling Doc for a follow-up visit, she wanted to get started on a plan to bring Emma back.

He nodded slightly, "Where are you and grandpa going?" Henry asked, a sad look crossing his face. "To find away to bring my mom back?"

Snow smiled softly at him, brushing back his bangs slightly, "Yes, honey. We would feel better knowing that you are safe here, with Ruby."

Henry sighed softly, "I understand."

"Good." Snow said, before standing up, stretching the kinks from her back.

* * *

Cora growled at the man in front her. His heart was clutched tightly in her fist as he sank to his knees. "You will do as I say. You saw what I did to her, do you want me to do the same to you?"

A groan escaped the man's lips, "Please." he gasped out, as her hand uncoiled from around his heart.

"That was not a yes. Again, I'll ask. Do you want me to do the same thing to you that I did to that ungrateful wife of yours?"

The man swallowed thickly as tears pressed against his eyes. "No." he whispered, knowing that he was a coward.

"That's a good boy. Dying by a poisoned sword blade is a painful way to go. At least, if I squeeze your heart to dust, you hardly feel it." She squeezed on his heart once more for good measure.

He moaned, tears rushing down his cheeks. Never in his life had he ever felt so weak. He had watched as the evil woman in front of him drove the poisoned tip of a sword through his wife, Grace's stomach. The utter amount of pain etched on her face as she dropped to her knees had broken his heart, but what was worse, was the fact that the evil witch had squeezed his heart so hard that he had fallen to a near unconscious state. When he truly came too again, Grace was gone, and the woman that called herself Cora stated that she had a mission for him. The same one that Grace had denied. The mission that had ultimately caused her death.

"Are you absolutely sure that I have to kill them?" The thought sent a pain into the space that his heart had once occupied.

"Yes, I'm sure." Cora growled at him.

He nodded, before pulling himself to his feet. "Just one question, please?" Cora merely nodded, and he could tell that her patience was wearing thin. "Why did you take our hearts?"

"Two reasons, dear," Cora smirked at him, running her fingertips over his cheek, before slapping it softly. "One, having another's heart means having power over that being. I love power. Second, there is a reason that they call me the Queen of Hearts, dear. Now, you are going to go through that opening," Cora paused long enough to point him in the correct direction before continuing, "find yourself protective cover, and wait for them to arrive. I don't want you to kill them right away, do you understand me?"

He nodded his head, as his stomach rolled uncomfortably. In this moment he hated himself. He had no control, and Cora had located his weaknesses. His wife, who she had effectively taken care of, and his two sons.

"You will gain their trust, they will be more open to accepting you if they found my gift." She smirked at him confidently, "Which, I assure you they did. So gain their trust, and feed them the information I gave you on how to open the portal to Storybrooke. Lead them to their destination, and when they least expect it, kill them."

He swallowed thickly, before nodding. "Okay." He agreed timidly.

* * *

Graham sighed, the make-shift coat that had covered his body from the frigid nightly temperatures covered the body of his mother. Nikolai stood awkwardly off to one side, his foot kicking at small pebbles on the ground.

"Hey, this-" Graham paused, motioning at the ground, dare to not say the words out-loud, "it's not fair, but I mean … something good came from it. We have each other now, that's more than we had before."

Nikolai looked up at Graham, "Yeah, but it's just kind of screwed up."

Emma cleared her throat, feeling much like an intruder on an intimate family moment. "I'm just going to go look for some water." She nodded at the canteen that Graham had tied to his waist. He handed it over quickly, before pulling his pack off his back and handing her a slightly larger canteen.

"Be careful, Emma." His voice was soft, caring, and his blue eyes blazed with intensity.

She smiled softly at him, "Always." She leaned in and brushed her lips against his, before pulling away. "I'll be back soon."

Both men waved goodbye, as Emma moved forward. Her hand hovered over the sword that was belted to her hip. It was her only form of protection, and though she had only used a sword one other time, Emma was fairly certain that she would be able to protect herself at the very least. After a little while, Emma realized that she had no idea how to locate were water might be. She sighed, cocking her head, first to the left, then to the right, listening for the sound of a creek or river.

Emma groaned loudly, but continued on, hoping that she would be able to find her way back to the guys. After a few more steps she could hear the faint sounds of a babbling brook, and grinned. "Finally!" she whispered out.

She moved forward quicker, trying to watch where she was stepping. A sound from behind her startled her, causing her to twist around toward it while still moving away from it. Her boot caught the edge of a root, a curse slipped through her lips as she caught a glimpse of a figure standing in front of her, before her world flipped upside down. Her head connected with the edge of a rock, and her vision blurred on both sides and slowly started to gray in the middle. Whoever had been standing in front of her was now hovering over her. In nearly a whisper, Emma spoke out the only thing she could think of, "Please don't hurt me," before slipping into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_Once again, thanks to my totally awesome beta Whiskets. She helps me write much, much better!

* * *

The walk to Gold's shop had been shorter than Snow had expected. Her heart started to race at the thought of what they were about to do. She felt James grab ahold of her hand, giving it a squeeze. She smiled appreciatively at him, before grabbing the door knob to Gold's shop. Yanking it open, she jumped when the bell above it jangled.

"Ah!" Gold smiled broadly at his two new visitors. "Mr. and Mrs. Charrrrrrming, how lovely it is to see you again, and so soon too!"

James' hand tightened around Snow's as fury overtook him. Snow yanked lightly on his hand, drawing his attention to her. One look was all it took for the fury to drain from his face, though his shoulders were still tense, ready to pounce if the need should arise.

"You knew... didn't you?" Snow asked, a certain amount of calm in her voice.

James smirked lightly, as Gold swallowed thickly. Anyone that knew Snow in the least, knew that her current tone of voice was more dangerous then if she was yelling.

Gold sighed, before nodding. Best to be truthful when Snow was in this particular mood. Like a momma bear tending to its cub. "I did indeed."

Snow glared at him, but her voice remained calm, "Should have known there was a reason why you would give Henry something for free. You don't do anything without receiving something in return, isn't that right, _Gold_." Snow hissed out his name, a certain amount of venom filled her voice.

"Look, dearie, you can either stand there and be angry, or you can make your deal to help heal poor Henry. I'm afraid that once the infection begins, there isn't much time left."

Snow took a step forward, but this time James held her back. "Listen here, you cruel little imp!"

"That is rather harsh-"

Snow's eyes lowered into an intense glare. It hit her suddenly, Gold had wanted them to come here and make a deal with him. That was why he hadn't told them about the possibility of Henry's burn becoming infected. She smirked at him, pulling her hand out of James' to cross her arms over her chest. "Too bad, Gold. It was a good plan, except for one little thing. You seem to have forgotten that we know a pseudo-doctor. He healed Henry's infection."

The smirk dropped from his face and Gold glowered, "Damn that dwarf!"

James came to stand beside Snow. He was sick of this game that the imp was playing with his wife. They were here for a reason, and time was running out. "Enough." James voice boomed in the room, as both sets of eyes jerked toward him. "We are here to make a deal."

"Lovely." Gold's face twisted into a slightly creepy grin. "What is it that you require?" He tapped his fingertips together, as he took in the look that the couple shared. His grin grew larger, "Let me guess, it involves the missing factor in your family equation. I am quite afraid that I am unable to portal jump-"

"Luckily for us, I know someone who can, and we just so happen to have his portal."

Gold's eyebrow cocked slightly, a smirk on his face. "So, you've acquired the Mad Hatter's hat." It was a statement, not a question. "Very good, dearie. Now, how do you plan on using it? You must know that the same amount of people that go through the portal must return. So, dear Snow, if you go through the portal, how do you plan on retrieving Miss Swan?"

Snow's mouth bobbed open and closed a couple of times. That bit of information most certainly did throw a wrench into their plans. "Is there another portal that can be used?"

"Oh, most definitely, but that bit of information will cost you dearly."

Snow sighed, "What do you want?"

* * *

Graham shuffled his feet for a moment. The silence between himself and Nikolai was deafening. Nikolai's sigh hung in the air. The sadness in the huntsman was evident in the way he barely held himself up. His shoulders were slumped, his head hung slightly and he was avoiding eye contact with Graham.

"So..." Graham started, before running a hand over his face. "I'm not good at this. I apologize."

Nikolai's head snapped up at that, his brow furrowing in confusion. "_You're_ apologizing to me?"

Graham ran his hand over his unruly curls, trying to think of a way to answer that question. Granted, yeah he was apologizing, but it wasn't so much to Nikolai as it was for the entire situation. All of it, the entire situation, even if Graham knew that none of it was his fault. Still, he felt the need to apologize for it, anyways. Then there was the fact that Graham's people skills left a lot to be desired.

"I'm apologizing for all of it, Nikolai. From the moment that you found us until now. Not all of it is my fault, and I get that, but the way I treated you..." Graham felt tears well in his eyes, and he blinked a couple of times to keep them at bay.

"You didn't have a reason to trust me, and the way I went about introducing myself... it left a lot to be desired. You and Emma reacted the exact same way that I would, had our situation been reversed. I don't blame you for that, Graham."

Graham smirked softly at Nikolai, "I guess humanity and humility are family traits."

Nikolai nodded his head, "I suppose it is."

Graham stuck out his hand, and tilted his head. "I'm not a great people person, but I'm willing to try."

Nikolai grabbed Graham's hand in his own and gave it a firm shake. "That is all I can ask."

Graham recoiled his hand slowly, the apology still on his lips as Nikolai shook it off, ending their shared moment. It was then that he noticed that Emma had been gone for a long time. A lot longer than would be needed to gather water. "Emma... she's been gone a while."

Nikolai nodded, "Let's go find her."

Together, they took off into the forest.

* * *

Snow and James were chuckling as they pushed the door to their apartment open. Ruby and Henry turned to face them, confused smiles on both of their faces. Henry scrambled off of the kitchen chair he had been sitting on, and raced toward his grandparents.

"So?" He asked, his green eyes wide with excitement. He knew that something had put his grandparents in a good mood, and he knew that only one thing would be able to accomplish that: Finding Emma and bringing her home.

"Mr. Gold was very helpful..." Henry's face dropped, he knew that they had went in search for information, he just hadn't realized where they planned on getting that information. "Don't worry, Henry, we're going to get Emma back, no matter the cost." James had knelt down in front of his grandson, his hands clasped down on both of Henry's shoulders.

Henry shook his head, though the frown never left his face. "So..." Henry paused, thinking of how exactly to word his question. "What exactly do we have to do to get my Mom back?"

James sighed as he rocked back on his heels, and pulled himself to his full height. He ran a hand over his head, before collapsing into a chair. It was something that he and Snow had discussed at length before coming home. Neither one of them had wanted to tell Henry the better option for fear of him getting hurt.

Snow knelt down in front of Henry this time, one of her hands caressing his cheek. "There is only one way that we can help Emma get home, Henry, and there are only two of us that will be able to do what needs to be done." Henry just stared at Snow, confusion written on his face, as Ruby knelt down beside Snow and Henry. "It involves the sleeping curse..." At that, Henry's eyes widened and he realized what needed to be done.

* * *

There was no other way for Snow and James to help Emma, not being in Storybrooke, with their daughter trapped in their world. Henry also realized that if this was the only option, that meant that neither of them were willing to leave him alone, which frightened him a bit. It meant that they thought Regina would strike again, and that he wouldn't be safe with only one of them around. "There is no other option?" Henry asked softly, his brow furrowed.

Snow shook her head, "Not one that James or I are comfortable with." Snow sighed, "The thing is we need to relay a message to Emma. The only way to do that-"

"Is with Aurora."

Snow nodded, "Right. While it would be quicker and easier to allow you to relay the message to Aurora, neither of us feel comfortable allowing you to do so."

Henry pouted, "I want to help Emma. I want to help bring her home." His face was so stubborn, so much like his mother's in that moment, Snow fought the urge to smile.

Snow sighed, and looked up at James who merely nodded. "Okay, but we're going to keep a watchful eye on you while you sleep, just in case." Snow nodded toward his bandaged arm.

Henry made a face, happy that his grandparents would be watching over him to make sure he didn't get harmed.

"Thank you, Grandma." Snow smiled softly, before ruffling his hair.

"Now, let's go over the message. It's pretty important that you get it correct, and it's kind of long." James spoke from his spot at the kitchen table.

The others joined him at the table, as Henry leaned forward on his elbows, ready to take in the information.

"She is going to need to go to Lake Nostros and open a portal. The lake is magically linked to the well that Gold used to distribute magic here in Storybrooke. To open the portal she is going to need a few things, something of magical properties and a magical compass that will guide her to the correct realm."

* * *

Graham and Nikolai's feet pounded against the forest floor, with Graham's wolf brother tight on their heels. They burst through a small clearing in the forest as Graham came to a standing halt. Nikolai and Graham's wolf brother followed suit, with the latter baring its teeth at the new found intruder.

"Hey!" Graham called out, as he watched Nikolai grab for his bow.

The unknown intruder turned around, a knowing smile crossing his lips. His hand ghosted over his chest, where his heart should lay. A phantom pain clenched in his chest at seeing his sons, grown into men, standing side by side. It took him an extra moment to realize that they were both on the defensive, and that they thought he was there to harm them. He slowly raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I was trying to help this young lady. She seems to have hit her head rather hard."

Graham unconsciously let out a whining noise, looking between Nikolai and the man in front of him. He tried to peer around the man to at least get a glimpse of Emma but he couldn't.

"Don't worry, I have this under control. Go check on her."

Graham nodded, and whistled for his wolf brother to follow him. He leveled a glare at the man, before maneuvering around him. He knelt down beside Emma and lifted her head.

"Please be okay," he whispered at Emma's still form, as he took in the now dried up wound on the side of her head. It hadn't bled too severely for being a head wound, her chest was rising and falling in rhythm with her steady breathing. She was starting to stir and would be alright. After placing a soft kiss to her forehead, Graham stood back up.

"Give me a moment, my love." Graham whispered, before turning his attention to the stranger before him. "Who are you, stranger?"

The man turned slowly toward Graham, who nodded at Nikolai. He smiled softly, as he took in his eldest son's appearance. So much like his mother. Strong, brave, and protective. Ultimately the things that had gotten her killed. At least he assumed that Grace was dead, he had watched Cora poison the sword before plunging it deep into Grace's stomach. Even without the poison, the wound was enough to kill her rather quickly... painfully.

He stuck out his hand, a smile still gracing his features, "I am Kristopher..."

"Why are you smiling, Kristopher? You have an arrow pointed directly at your back. Believe me when I tell you that my brother could easily kill you. Yet you smile?"

Kristopher nodded, "I am smiling because I have found my boys...my sons."

Graham's defensive posture dropped as shock littered his features. Out of the corner of his eye, Graham watched as Nikolai's arms dropped with, what Graham could only guess, was the same expression as his own. Graham blinked in surprise, lost for a moment, trying to gain control over himself before attempting to talk.

"We don't have a father," Graham spat harshly. "We were abandoned to the woods, to fend for ourselves. I have no family outside of my human brother, my wolf brother, and her," Graham jerked his thumb over his shoulder. The man that claimed to be his father winced at the words.

Kristopher sighed, tears welling in his eyes. He hadn't expected this to be an easy task. "I am so sorry that you both had to suffer, but believe me, leaving you was the only option. Grace..." He wiped his arm against his eyes before continuing, "Your mother, she never wanted to leave you. Neither did I, but it was either leave you or risk the Queen of Hearts finding you. I...never expected to see either of you again, but I just lost your mother, and you two are the only family I have left."

Graham wrinkled his brow, and as much as he hated to admit it, he could see the similarities that both he and Nikolai shared with Kristopher. Every bone in his frame screamed at him to not trust the man claiming to be his father, but at the same time he had just watched his mother die. Could he really turn away the only other person...maybe a parent that he had?

Graham sighed heavily, as he locked eyes with Nikolai. Though they hadn't known each other long, both brothers realized that a single glance held all the information that was needed. They decided, together, to trust this man, until he gave them reason not to. Graham turned slowly back toward Emma's still form, a frown crossed his lips. Perhaps Kristopher already had?


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_slowly but surely, this one is drawing to a close. As always thanks to me rocking, awesome beta, Whiskets!

* * *

Henry woke with a jerk. His brow was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, as his hand clutched at the pendent around his neck. He worked slowly, breathing deeply, gradually able to slow his ragged breathing. Peering around the darkened room, he noted that his grandparents had fallen asleep on their "_Henry watching"_ duty. He sat up fully in the bed, before sliding back the blankets and slipping out of bed. The bathroom was calling his name, and he didn't want to wake his grandparents in his haste to make it to the restroom.

He made it to the curtain separating his grandparents' room off from the rest of the apartment when he heard the rustling behind him.

"Henry?" The voice was low, alerting him that only one of his grandparents had woken.

Turning around, attempting to not dance around from the pressure in his bladder, he forced a smile, "Yeah, Gramps?"

James walked toward Henry as he wiped the remnants of sleep from his eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked as a yawn threatened to overtake him.

Henry sighed, "Yeah, I just..." Groaning, he rolled his eyes. "I have to go to the bathroom." Henry whispered, hoping that his grandfather heard him.

James nodded, "Oh sorry, go on then." He smiled as Henry all but ran down the hall and slid into the bathroom.

James continued his walk into the kitchen, only stopping at one of the cabinets to pull a glass from it. He walked to the sink and turned on the tap, filling the glass halfway, before turning the water off. He put the glass to his lips and took a long pull from it, savoring the cool wetness on his dry, parched throat.

"James! Henry!" He heard the names hissed from the bedroom.

"In the kitchen, Snow," James called, as he heard the toilet flush, knowing that Henry would be joining them soon.

Snow shuffled in, her hair sticking up wildly, causing James to chuckle. "What's so funny?" she asked groggily.

"Your hair, Snow."

Lifting her hands to her hair, she joined him in laughing. It was going to be a long night and even longer day. It was nice to laugh and relax, no matter how fleeting the moment.

* * *

Emma slowly came back to consciousness, and instantly had two thoughts. Her first thought was, _why in the hell is my bed so damned hard_? Her second thought was, _why in the hell did it feel like someone was playing drums behind my temples_? Slowly, everything started to come back to her and she groaned. Her bed was hard because it was the forest floor, due to the fact that her clumsy ass fell down. Which also explained question number two; her head hurt because tree roots were not soft, cushy pillows when you landed on them.

"Emma?"

Even through the fog that the pain created in her mind, she would know that voice anywhere. His accent gave it away every single time.

"Mmhmm," Emma moaned out, as she attempted to crack one eyelid open. The pain was excruciating at first, as the sun was high above her, blaring straight into her opened eye. The drums behind her temples started to beat just a little harder and her vision swam in front of her."Graham," she mumbled, as she attempted to sit up. Almost immediately, she regretted her decision as she tilted her head sideways. Her body heaved hard, as the contents of her stomach spilled out onto the forest floor in front of her.

"Ssh," Graham soothed her, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back as she heaved a couple of more times. "Feeling better now?"

Emma fought the urge to nod her head, and spoke instead. "Yeah, actually," she mumbled as she leaned back. Her hands groped blindly behind her, feeling for something solid to use to push herself into a sitting position. She smiled when she realized that she was leaning against Graham's body. "You're actually pretty comfortable," she said, before realizing that they weren't alone. Almost immediately she noted the new figure before her, and she tensed up. "Who the hell are you?" she questioned harshly.

Kristopher merely smiled, as he peered over Emma's shoulder at his son. "She's feisty."

Graham merely nodded, "Yeah, which begs the question: did you fall or did someone hurt you?"

Kristopher realized quickly that Graham was still attempting to find a reason not to trust him. Though he knew that he hadn't technically harmed Emma, he also knew that he had spooked her, which had caused her to fall. Technically, he did have a hand in harming Emma.

"I tripped..." Emma paused as she looked around, before pointing, "over that awful thing."

Graham nodded, "Emma, this is Kristopher..." Graham trailed off, unable to find the words to finish the sentence.

"I'm Graham and Nikolai's father."

Emma craned her neck to stare at Graham, "Is that true?"

Graham merely shrugged, "I can only take him at his word."

Emma sniggered, before turning her attention to the other member of their group. "Nikolai, please help me up."

Nikolai nodded, before reaching down to grab hold of her hands. He hefted Emma to her feet, and kept a steadying hand on her to ensure that she didn't tumble back down. Once he was certain that Emma had her feet underneath of her, he let go. Emma stalked forward, eying Kristopher warily. "Are you really their father?"

Kristopher raised an eyebrow, but humored Emma. "Yes. I am Graham and Nikolai's father. Grace was my wife and their mother."

Emma gasped, a hand clasping over her mouth before turning to Graham. "He's telling the truth."

Graham nodded, "Okay. Fine." He turned toward Kristopher, "I have my eye on you though. We've already had a run in with some bandits, so we're overly suspicious of anyone new."

Kristopher nodded his head, "I understand."

Emma grabbed a hold of Graham's free hand, "How much further are we from Lake Nostros?"

Graham's brow furrowed, before peering over at Nikolai. Nikolai stepped forward and placed a hand on Graham's shoulder. "I can't be certain, but I would venture to guess at least a day and half's journey."

"Lake Nostros?" Kristopher question, "What do you need with Lake Nostros?"

The other three looked at each other for a moment, silence dominating the group. They all knew that they wouldn't be able to hide it from Kristopher. Not if he was coming with them, so with a shrug, Graham turned toward his so-called father. "Emma is not from this realm..."

"Ah, the great curse," Kristopher interrupted Graham. "You plan on what... opening a portal?"

Graham nodded, "Nikolai has assured us that it would be the only way that we can all be transported back to this other realm."

Kristopher put a finger to his chin in a thoughtful manner. After a moment, he nodded. "That is true, but Lake Nostros will not open into a portal alone. You need something of magical properties that will force it to open a portal. Even still, with all other things in place, you still will need something to guide you to the correct realm. Using Lake Nostros isn't like using an actual portal. If you know of something magical to use to cause it to open a portal, I know of something that will guide you to the correct realm."

All three of their eyebrows raised, "And how do you know this?" Graham questioned.

Kristopher sighed heavily, "I gathered information like this for the Queen of Hearts."

"Are you still working for her then?" Emma questioned as she pulled out her sword, the blade glinting in the sun as she pressed the tip against Kristopher's neck.

"No, I escaped, with your mother. Not before she was poisoned though. I—left her at our campsite while I went to fetch us some water. When I returned to camp, she was gone."

The three of them hung their heads, as Nikolai stepped forward. "We stumbled across her. I am afraid that she didn't make it."

Kristopher nodded, his face sorrowful. "I feared as much. Did she go... peacefully?"

Nikolai nodded his head, "Yes."

Kristopher smiled sadly at the group in front of him. "If we start moving now, we can collect what we need and be on our way to Lake Nostros by midday tomorrow."

They nodded their heads, as Graham took the lead. "I know where we can get something of magical properties."

Emma fell in line beside Graham, taking his hand in hers. She didn't question him on what he meant. Emma trusted him fully to get them home.

* * *

Henry sat at the kitchen table with a glass of water clasped in his grasp. He didn't want to talk about his conversation with Aurora, if that was even what it could be called. It was still very early, the moon was still lighting the streets. Henry twisted the cup around in his hand, trying to buy some time.

"Henry, did you relay the message to Aurora?"

His head jerked up, so much for buying time. Swallowing thickly, he shook his head. "I didn't get a chance to. I started to ask her about Emma, but she told me that Emma had escaped from their camp."

Snow's brow furrowed, "Escaped?"

"She didn't go into detail, but she explained that someone helped Emma escape from an underground pit that served as a containment center."

Snow nodded. She didn't like the sound of that, but if someone had helped Emma escape from that pit, then that meant someone was helping her. It didn't make sense though, because no one there knew Emma. No one would know that she was technically a princess of the realm, being Snow White's daughter. No one would know her value…and it wasn't like there was anyone left there…

Henry sighed, "There's more."

Snow's eyes lifted to meet Henry's, as James' head jerked. He had been in a slight daze taking in Henry's words only slightly. At the tone of Henry's voice though, James woke fully, listening intently.

"There was another _prisoner_ in the pit with Emma. Someone that you know," Henry said, pointing to Snow. "It was Cora. They locked her up with Cora."

Snow's eyes widened at this new fact. If Emma had someone helping her that knew how to get her home, then that meant that Cora most likely had the same information. Snow knew that Cora would stop at nothing to return to her daughter, because Snow felt the same way about Emma.

"Snow..."

She held up a hand, before nodding. "Thank you, Henry." She sighed, "Let's head back to bed."

Henry stood up and made way toward the stairs, but he stopped just shy of the bottom step, before peering back at his grandparents.

Snow smiled softly, picking up Henry's hesitation, said "You can sleep with us, Henry."

He smiled as he ran back toward them. Henry couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt much safer with them close by. It was like his own personal link to Emma. So long as Snow and James are around, then by proxy, so was Emma.

* * *

Emma's feet clomped the ground hard as her legs grew increasingly tired with each new step. It felt like they had been walking for hours on end, when truthfully, they had stopped for a break not long ago. Graham had eyed her with concern when she drank a third of her canteen only to throw it up moments later. Both Graham and Nikolai had mentioned a concussion, which wasn't really anything new to Emma. She had her fair share of concussions in her lifetime; however, being stuck in an Enchanted Forest was not how she was used to dealing with them. A doctor and painkillers were typically at the top of her list. Given the situation, she would settle for Nikolai's reassuring gaze and the promise of herbs to help with the pain.

For what felt like the hundredth time since she had woken up, Emma felt her head go fuzzy as the tunnel vision returned. The edge of her vision started to gray on the sides, causing her to clasp onto Graham's uninjured arm, for fear of falling again.

Nikolai seemed to sense that she was nearly going to collapse, and moved to stand directly beside her preemptively, on the chance that Graham couldn't keep her upright.

"The girl... she needs a break." Kristopher called from behind the trio. Though they knew it was unwise to toss the least trustworthy of the group behind them, their more immediate problem was keeping Emma from crumpling to the ground.

"I'm fine," Emma breathed out, sounding anything but fine, as her stomach started to roll again. She took deep breaths, in and out, hoping they would be able to keep whatever might still be lurking inside of her sore stomach in place. She was sweating and could feel herself growing more and more fatigued. She saw the brothers' concerned glances, and knew that she had to be pale.

Still, they continued forward until Graham put a halting hand on Emma's arm. "We're nearly there. I just-" Graham sighed, as he let his sentence drop off. He had planned on trying to explain where they were headed to Emma before they actually arrived. He wanted her to have time to process it all. "I need to speak to Emma alone," Graham said suddenly, his hand clasped tightly around hers. He looked to Nikolai, and nodded in Kristopher's direction. "Keep an eye on him." Nikolai gave a curt nod before Graham softly tugged Emma's hand, as he led her into the thick forest.

After a moment, Emma stopped, drawing Graham towards her with a jerk. Turning around, she saw the conflicted look on his face. Stepping forward, she put her hand to his cheek. "What's wrong?"

He sighed, as his boot kicked at a clump of dirt. With his eyes downcast, he spoke. "I wanted to tell you before now. I wanted you to have time to process it..."

"Graham." Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper, as she gripped his chin in her hand pulling it up to look at her. "Just tell me."

He licked his lips and nodded his head. "It's about where we're going. It was your parent's castle."

Emma's facial expression went blank, as she took in Graham's words. _Her parent's castle_? The place that they lived... the place where she had been born? Was that something that she was ready to deal with... was it something that she was _willing_ to deal with?

"I—uh-" Emma stuttered, finding she couldn't form a coherent sentence. She merely stared ahead, as her mind tried to figure out if she was capable of handling this.

"If you don't want to go, Emma, I will go forward alone. I'll grab what I need, and I will return to you."

That jolted Emma back to the present. Shaking her head fervently, she stared at him. Her hand grazing his stubbled cheek. "No. We don't separate. We do this together, or not at all. That was the promise, remember?"

Graham nodded before pulling Emma into his arms. He pressed a kiss to her hair, as his eyes drifted close, taking in the feel of Emma in his arms for a moment. "Promises are meant to be broken, Emma. If it saves you from being hurt."

She pulled back, and stared at him. "No, Graham. No. We will all go forward. Even if I was willing to allow you to go alone, which I'm not, you're injured. You're unable to protect yourself effectively. Please." Emma begged. Part of her hated the fact that she was willing to beg and plead with a man for something, but Graham was not like any other man. He had captured her heart in a way that no other man had ever been able to before, not even Neal.

"Okay. We'll do it together. Just know that I will be by your side the entire time."

Emma smiled up at Graham, before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. "As it should always be, Graham. As it should always be." She leaned against his chest for a moment, reveling in the time alone.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:** _Apologies for how long it's taken to update this. I got a bit busy...and there were some technical difficulties between me and my beta, but on the bright side, you get TWO chapters at once! Hopefully that'll make up for the lack of updates. Slowly but surely we are approaching the end of this story.

* * *

Emma reached out and grabbed Graham's hand. She knew that hers was shaking, but she couldn't help it. The rest of the walk to her parents' castle had been much shorter than she had intended. She had hoped in the distance she would have been able to come to terms, at least partly, with where it was they were headed. She had hoped with everything in her that it would happen, and yet, here she stood: unresolved. Her body was shaking so badly that she would assume that she was riding a wooden rollercoaster at the local amusement park. Unless that ride was titled "_Emma Swan's totally screwed up life"_, then it was indeed reality and not a ride.

"Are you sure you want to come?"

Swallowing thickly, Emma managed to nod her head. It was after she nodded, that she realized how wobbly that nod was. She bit her lip to keep from snickering at the thought that she most likely resembled a bobble head with that nod. "I'm fine," she was able to finally sputter out. Emma heard the shakiness in her voice, and knew that Graham didn't buy it.

However, he didn't acknowledge her uncertainty, and chose to simply pull her along as she took in the sight of the castle that should've been her home, the place she would have grown up in. It lay in crumbled waste, the curse having done a number on it. Though, from the looks of it, some of the rooms were partially standing, most of the castle was a complete loss. Emma bit her lip hard to keep it from trembling. She instantly tasted blood, causing her face to pucker up. Emma had always hated the taste of blood, and this instance was no different. The copper taste did nothing for her still uncertain stomach, and she had to fight to stop from throwing up. That would only make Graham worry more than he already was, and she couldn't handle that.

Graham paused at what Emma could only assume used to be the entrance of the castle. Turning around, Graham eyed Nikolai for a moment, "Watch him. Emma and I will retrieve the magic. We will be back shortly."

Nikolai nodded, as he motioned for Kristopher to have a seat on a large rock formation. "We will wait here for you, brother."

Graham nodded, before turning back toward Emma, "Are you sure that you can handle this?"

She nodded softly, a sad smile creeping onto her lips. "I guess it's only fair that I get to see the place that I was meant to grow up, right?"

Graham returned her smile, his thumb caressing her cheek. "Yes, Emma. I only wish it was in better shape."

Emma shrugged and said softly, "You win some, you lose some."

Graham sighed, as he felt tears press against his eyes. He would never understand how Emma had the ability to lose so much, to have so many things taken from her, and be able to come out the other side intact. Graham had a firm belief that if he and Emma were to trade places, he would have already crumbled from all she has endured. "You lost too much, but not anymore. No one deserves their happy ending more than you."

Emma smiled, "You and my family... are my happy ending. Now, let's go get...whatever we came for, and get home. I miss my bed."

Graham chuckled, as he clutched Emma's hand in his own. "Be careful, and follow my footsteps, Emma." He felt her nod against his shoulder as they took off into the rumble.

Graham sidestepped numerous tripping hazards, twisting and turning around the castle. He peered into many open areas, that Emma could only assume used to be separate rooms until finally a smile graced his lips. "It should be here."

"What is it exactly that we're looking for, by the way?"

It suddenly dawned on Graham that what he was about to say was going to hit Emma hard. He felt horrible that he hadn't thought this out better. That he hadn't given Emma proper time to come to terms to everything. He sighed, before turning toward her. His face was grim, his lips drawn into a line. "We're looking for a magical wardrobe, or at least what's left of it. I hope that whatever is left of it, at least has magical properties left, otherwise..." He noticed the look on Emma's face, and cut his sentence short.

Her eyes were widened, her mouth hang open as she stared at him. "A magical wardrobe?" She finally asked, her eyes lit up as reality dawned on her. "You mean like _the_ magical wardrobe. The one that sent...baby me to...that's what we're looking for?"

Graham nodded slowly, devastation written on his features. Knowing that he was hurting her was breaking his heart. "I'm sorry, Emma. I should have told you."

She held up a hand, and shook her head. "No, it's—uh...fine."

Graham could tell by her voice that it was anything but fine. He also knew better than to fight her on that point. Instead, he grasped her shoulders softly, "Can you help me look for it?"

Emma nodded, her head bobbing up and down in confirmation. She wasn't sure when her life had gone from _'this is way too weird to be true'_ straight into '_this is so weird it _has_ to be true'_ territory, but that was where she was standing at that moment. In her parents castle, in what she assumed to be her nursery, looking for a magical wardrobe. The magical wardrobe that had ripped her away from her parents, and sent her to cruel unforgiving world.

* * *

Snow is pacing the living room floor when there is a swift, hard knock on the front door. James fixes Snow with a glance. Her eyes are glassy as her mind drifts further and further away from the here and now, and closer to where Emma is and how she is doing. Taking a deep breath, James nods to himself before twisting the knob and pulling the door open. Standing on the other side are the two people he would have given anything to never see again.

"Regina...Gold...come in." With great effect, James is able to keep his voice even and neutral. Stepping to the side, he allows both of his enemies to enter the small apartment. In some deeper part of his brain, James wonders how bad it had to be, inviting in two life-sucking vampires like Regina Mills and Rumpelstiltskin, but he quickly pushed that thought from his mind. Right now he had to focus on his daughter. Emma needed him to, at least for the moment, let the past go and focus on bringing her home safely.

"What was so important, _Prince Charming_?" Regina seethed. Her eyes were dark as coal and her face was hard as stone.

James knew that Regina would have no interest in helping them bring home Emma, but he did know that she would have interest in the fact that her mother was trying to get to Storybrooke as well. From what Snow had told him, Regina would be willing to do anything possible to stop Cora from stepping into Storybrooke.

"It's about Emma..."

Regina armed herself with a snake like smile, as she stared coldly at James, "What makes you think I give a damn about Miss Swan? Personally, I hope she's dead. Makes my life easier," she sneered

James' hands clenched into fists at his sides as he glared at Regina. "I didn't expect you to care about Emma. You're an unfeeling, cold-hearted witch, who cares about no one besides herself. That aside, I did think that you would like to know that wherever Emma is, so is your mother. Which means that if Emma is trying to get home, then Cora probably is too."

Regina's face dropped almost immediately. All hatred was gone, leaving behind the scared little girl that Regina used to be. With all of the anger and hatred stripped from Regina's features, James was finally able to see her for who she actually was. For who she had been before Cora had wrecked havoc on her life. Regina was nothing more than the scared woman that was fearful of her overly powerful mother. For the briefest moment James actually felt sympathy for Regina. His heart actually ached for her, until he remembered every horrible thing she had done in the name of vengeance.

Regina's head snapped toward Gold, his facial expression was blank except for the slight shake in his hands. "I thought we took care of her? I thought..." Regina's voice dropped off, as her eyes slowly slid close. "We killed her, didn't we?"

Gold shrugged his shoulders, "We saw her body. You buried her, did you not?"

Regina peered up at him, "No. I put her body into the family crypt, with my father's and Daniel's."

Gold sighed, "She is quite the deceiver. I suppose she could have faked her own death. We must stop her..." Gold paused and turned toward James, "You understand how bad this is, correct?"

James nodded, his face grim as he listened to their conversation, "That is why we called you. We need a way to ensure that Emma gets through the portal, but keep Cora out."

Gold shook his head, "I fear that is impossible. We must close off the portal. We have no proof that Miss Swan will be the one coming through the portal."

James sighed, "Okay, so we close the portal until we can get a message to Emma. We can make sure she is the one coming through, and we can reopen the portal..."

Gold chuckled, "There is only one way to close that portal. If we do it, then the next person to come through will die."

James stared at Gold, his mouth hanging wide, as a gasp sounded from his left. He didn't need to look to know from whom the gasp came.

* * *

Emma stomped out of the remains of the castle, with Graham tight on her heels. He held a small bottle full of ashes. The wardrobe, while mostly still intact, was broken enough that it wouldn't be useful to keep it in one piece. Graham had thought quickly, and caught the magical hunk of wood on fire, burning the wardrobe to ashes. Emma had felt a pang of hurt curl around her heart, and she wasn't even sure what had caused it. Why should she feel anything about the large hunk of wood that tore her away from her family? That didn't stop the tears the formed in her eyes. The tears that she had unceremoniously blinked away.

"Emma," Graham called, but she ignored him.

She wasn't angry with him, but at this moment she just wanted to be left alone. A new, festering wound had been opened up on her heart, and she preferred to suffer in silence. Granted, Graham had told her before that she didn't have to do that any longer, but the words didn't change _who _Emma was. What she had become because Regina was a vindictive little bitch. Emma had never particularly liked Regina, and there were plenty of reasons why, but everything she had learned about her son's adoptive mother in her time in the Enchanted Forest only served to make her dislike her more and more. Emma was edging ever so close to the edge of unbridled hate.

Emma was brought out of her internal debate by the stares of Nikolai and Kristopher. "He's got it, let's go." Emma kept pushing forward, ignoring Nikolai's calls behind her.

She just wanted to get this guiding beacon thing, that Kristopher had been harping about and go home. No matter how much she had been dreading it before, Emma desperately wanted to talk to her parents. She needed to know everything. Why it all had happened, and she wanted to hear it from her parents mouths. There was also the part of her that wanted to track down Regina and kick her ass. The vengeful part of her could wait until she hugged her son, and sought out the truth from her parents.

"Emma!" Graham yelled, he had been jogging trying to catch up to her. His hand reached out carefully, grasping her shoulder.

Emma jumped back, her eyes wide, realizing that she hadn't even heard him yelling for her. She noted that it was only the two of them. Nikolai and Kristopher were nowhere to be seen, and her stomach dropped. Had something happened?

"Where is Nikolai?" Her voice was ragged, and it was then that she realized that she must have started jogging through the forest. She had been so lost inside of her thoughts that she hadn't even realized it.

Graham's face puckered up, and she saw how much it was hurting him to see her like this. "You kind of just left us all behind back there. I had to jog to keep up with you."

Emma noticed the sweat forming on Graham's face, causing his shaggy brown curls to stick to his face. The light wasn't the best, but Emma was nearly certain that his face was ashen. Her brow furrowed with worry, as she swallowed thickly. She had been so stuck on her own screwed up life and problems that she had forgotten to worry and fawn over Graham. Tentatively she reached out her forearm and pressed it against Graham's cheek. She recoiled her arm quickly, and frowned. "Graham, you're burning up!"

He nodded before staggering. "I was kind of wondering why my vision was all blurry," He rasped.

Emma knew that if he collapsed right then that she'd never be able to get them both back to where Nikolai and Kristopher were. Cupping her hands to her mouth, Emma hoped there weren't any bandits or Ogres within earshot.

"NIKOLAI!" She screamed. She listened closely, as she wrapped an arm around Graham's waist to keep him upright. After a moment she heard the thundering of two pairs of feet beating against the forest floor. She sighed in relief when Nikolai rushed through the brush of the tree cover. "Graham is burning up. His wound must have gotten infected or something. He's about to fall over, can you help me get him somewhere...semi safe that we can camp?"

Nikolai nodded, as he slung Graham's good arm around his shoulders and rushed him forward. Graham's feet kept tripping over every little twig and rock they came in contact with until finally Nikolai sat him down within a deep brush of tree cover. He turned back toward Emma and Kristopher and said, "I know of some herbs that will help with the infection. It will hopefully reduce his temperature as well. There should be some close by. I will go in search of these herbs. You stay here with Graham."

Emma nodded, and didn't think to object to Kristopher staying with her. Walking forward slowly, Emma dropped down beside Graham. His eyes were heavy with sleep and he was much paler than he had been. Without a second thought Emma lifted her arm and pulled Graham down so that his head was lying against her leg. Without needing to be told, he curled up and within a few minutes his breathing evened out as he fell into a deep, fever-induced slumber.

* * *

Snow stared at the door, a frown etched on her face. "James!" She hissed, her voice low. She was effectively surprised that James' yelling hadn't woken Henry up, but she wasn't about to do so yet. Not when they had so much to discuss.

He turned toward her, his brow creased with anger. "What!?" His voice was a little harsher than he intended. Snow hadn't done anything wrong; it had been the imp and the evil witch that had suggested the prospect of killing his little girl.

"You kicked them out! Do you honestly think that was the best idea?"

James brow wrinkled with confusion, until it dawned on him. Sure he had yelled, told them if they so much as attempted to close off the portal that he'd have both of their heads. Of course Gold had chuckled lightly and wriggled his fingers at him. Though it probably should have terrified James that Gold was practically threatening him, all he could feel was anger coursing through his body. His index finger jutted out, poking Gold's chest as he spoke each word. His voice had lowered to a dangerous octave and his blue eyes had turned icy cold. James had all but shoved Gold against the far wall, until ultimately he had opened the front door and told them both to leave before slamming it shut. His hands were clutched tightly in fists, as it never dawned on him that even though he had forbid them for closing off the portal, that it wouldn't stop them.

"Maybe if you wouldn't have lost your temper, James, we could have talked them out of closing the portal. Now they will definitely do it. Are you trying to get Emma killed?"

James mouth opened, the words perched on his tongue before he was interrupted.

"Who is going to kill Emma?" The voice was soft and filled with sleep.

Snow closed her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose. She heard James step forward, and was thankful in that moment that, while James had a very loud and commanding voice when he was angry, it was equally soft and soothing when he needed it to be.

"Henry, we are trying our best to get Emma home without allowing Cora passage into this realm. You understand why we have to do that, right?"

Henry nodded his head, but he still didn't understand how that could equal Emma's death. "Who...is...going...to...kill...Emma?" He asked, slowly saying each word. All Henry wanted was an answer to his question, not an explanation.

"We called Mr. Gold and Regina for help. Mr. Gold, he told us that the only way to ensure that Cora didn't come through the portal was to close it off."

Henry's brow furrowed in confusion, "But if you close it off, then Emma can't get through. You promised that we'd bring her home."

James reached out a hand, placing it on Henry's shoulder, "I know, Henry, and we are trying our hardest to keep that promise. It's just...if Mr. Gold and Regina close off the portal, it won't only stop Emma from coming through, but it could kill the next person to come through the portal."

Henry swallowed thickly as tears filled his eyes. He shook his head back and forth, "No, no no. No!" He yelled. "My mom...Regina...she won't. She'll listen to me. She will do what I ask. I can stop her!"

James' eyes closed, as a few tears slipped down his cheek. "We can't allow you to do that, Henry. It's too dangerous. We made two promises; one to you and one to your mother, we will keep one of them."

"No!" Henry screamed, as he batted James' hand away from him. "You're just going to let them kill Emma!? How could you!? You say you love her. You call yourselves parents, but you'll let them hurt her! No!" The last word was merely a whisper as Henry collapsed to the floor. Tears streaked his cheeks, as his body wracked with sobs.

Snow's body was shaking as she sat down beside Henry. She attempted to pull him to her chest, but he fought back. Smacking her hands away, pushing against her, until he finally gave up. His tears soaked through her shirt, as both of their bodies shook violently. James sat beside Snow, pulling her against his chest as they all sat there together on the floor of their apartment mourning Emma.

* * *

Emma gazed worriedly down at Graham. His breathing was slow and deep. Pressing the back of her hand to his head, she shook her head. If anything he had actually gotten warmer to the touch. She hoped that Nikolai would return soon with the herbs to help Graham's fever. Emma didn't know a whole lot about stuff like this, but she knew that Graham having such a high temperature for a prolonged period of time couldn't be good for him.

"Is he okay?" Kristopher asked suddenly, breaking the deep and calming silence that had befallen the night.

Emma's head twisted causing her to wince when her neck cracked. She had completely forgotten that Kristopher was even there. Emma was most definitely not on her game; she was far too worried about Graham to think of anyone or anything else. "You mean, right now?"

Kristopher shrugged noncommittally, "In general, I guess is what I'm asking. It tore Grace apart, broke her heart to pieces to leave our boys behind like that. We thought that someone was going to look after them, take them in. Our neighbors had agreed to look after them. I just, I need to know if they were taken care of."

Emma sighed, knowing she was about to break the poor man's heart to pieces. "I don't know what happened with that possibility. What I do know is that Graham and Nikolai were left in the forest with nothing and no one to protect them or to take care of them. A couple of huntsmen found Nikolai, and one of them took him in to raise, but Graham..." Emma sighed, it really wasn't her place to tell Kristopher all of this. It was Graham's choice if he wanted his father to know the truth. Sighing softly, Emma knew that Graham would never actually go through it with. He was just as stubborn as she was, and he would wait until it was too late. Until it was the very last thing he'd ever be able to tell his father, and it killed her to think that he would lose all this potential time with Kristopher. That also didn't quell her suspicious side, the one that said that Kristopher wasn't completely trustworthy. Still her mouth opened, and just like vomit the words fell from her mouth. "No one found him. He was raised by a pack of wolves, until some hunters came through, obliterated his entire pack. They left behind Graham and his young wolf brother," Emma paused and pointed into the shroud of forestry.

All that could be seen was one blood red eye. Making a clicking noise with her tongue, Emma waited as the wolf appeared. It gave a wary glance toward Kristopher, before nosing against Graham's cheek. He sat back on his haunches and whined softly. Emma smiled sadly at the wolf, before scratching at his fur.

"He..." The voice broke softly, "Graham fended for himself?"

Emma nodded. When Graham had told her the story, it had broken her heart into pieces. Even though his eyes were clouded by the blackness of the night, Emma could hear the pain in Kristopher's voice. Whether or not he was trustworthy, was yet to be seen, but hearing the pain in his voice alerted Emma to the fact that no matter what, Kristopher had an undying love for his sons. "I'm sorry that they didn't grow up the way you wished they had."

Kristopher smiled weakly, "As am I. I wish that we had a choice. I never..." His voice cracked again, as he sighed. "So then, how did the two of you meet?"

Emma smiled softly, as she played with the curls in Graham's hair. "After Regina enacted the curse, Graham, along with most everyone else from the Enchanted Forest, was brought over to Storybrooke. I found myself in the odd, little town. As much as I tried to fight it, and I tried really hard, I couldn't help but to fall in love with him. He has a heart of pure goodness."

Kristopher's brow wrinkled, "So...he came through to this realm with you then?"

Emma sighed. This was the part of the story that she hated, whether she was reliving it via memories, or speaking the words aloud. It never ceased to tear her heart to shreds. "Before she enacted the curse, Regina tried to get revenge on my mother, Snow White. One of her acts of vengence was when she asked Graham to kill Snow, and take her heart. Graham found that he couldn't do it, so he let her go. Regina was furious, she wanted someone's heart, so she took Graham's..." Emma trailed off as tears spilled down her cheeks, "In Storybrooke, Regina was using him like a squeak toy. Playing him, using him for what she needed. When he stood up for himself and tried to take his life back, she squeezed his heart to dust..."

Kristopher gasped loudly, "She killed him?"

Emma nodded, even though she knew that Kristopher couldn't see it. The silent sobs wracked her body as she was taken back to that fateful night in the sheriff station. The night that she had thought for certain that she would never see Graham alive again.

"How is he alive?"

Emma shrugged, as she tried to dry her tears. "I don't know and neither does he. All he knows is that he woke up in the forest here in the Enchanted Forest..." Emma's sentence trailed off when she heard a twig snap. Reaching behind her, Emma pulled out the sword that she had strapped over her shoulder.

Nikolai stepped forward, clutched tightly in his fist was the herbs he had picked for Graham. Tears welled in his eyes, as he stared at Emma. His mouth bobbed open and close a couple of times before he dropped to his knees. "He never told me that," Nikolai whispered.

Emma stared at Nikolai, before peering over at Kristopher. She felt awkward in this situation. Had she made a mistake telling Kristopher all this information, especially considering the fact that Graham hadn't even told Nikolai about it?


	11. Chapter 11

Graham woke up and his throat was so dry, it felt almost raw. He coughed harshly, before sitting up. Looking around, panic fluttered in his chest. "Emma?" He rasped out as he attempted to stand up.

"All is fine, my brother," Nikolai called from behind him.

Graham turned to look at him, "Where is Emma?" His voice broke, as he grimaced at the pain that talking had caused for his throat.

"Kristopher took her a little further ahead to scout out the area that we'll find the guiding beacon. Emma wanted to make sure that it was secure and safe, especially with your infection." Nikolai pointed to Graham's newly bandaged shoulder. "I got you some herbs, and it's drained a good deal of the infection from the wound, but Emma said that in this Storybrooke place, there is medicine. We need to get you there soon, before the infection returns."

Graham nodded, "Where are the canteens?"

Nikolai smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, that's what I was doing when you awoke. Refilling them." Nikolai passed one of the canteens into Graham's hand. "Shallow sips, brother."

Graham nodded, and swallowed small amounts of water until the burning in his throat disappeared. "We should catch up to them. We need to keep moving."

Nikolai nodded curtly. He stood up and grabbed Graham's backpack and slung it over his shoulder, before grabbing his bow and arrow. Graham merely stared at him while he did this. "You need to keep your strength. I can carry your bag," Nikolai explained softly.

Graham shrugged, before standing up. He wavered slightly on his feet, before checking to make sure that his sword was firmly in place on his hip. Whistling lightly, Graham waited until his wolf brother appeared, before moving forward. "Which way, Nikolai?"

He pointed off to the east, and together they started moving forward.

* * *

James stood up from the floor, and looked down at his family. The three of them had been so emotionally drained and exhausted that the thought of even getting up from the floor and walking into the bedroom seemed an impossible task. Instead, James had grabbed a few throw pillows off the couch and a couple of the Afghans off the back of the couch, and together they had curled up on the floor.

Snow lay on her back, one of her arms was bent under her head while the other draped lightly over her stomach. Henry lay curled up against Snow's side, his hands clasped his necklace tightly. After he was certain that they were both still sleeping peacefully, he made his way to the kitchen. James had made a decision. He was going to make his family breakfast, then he was going to go track down Gold and Regina. He had to stop them at all costs. He wasn't going to stand there and let them kill his little girl.

"James?" Snow mumbled, as she slowly realized that he was no longer lying beside Henry.

"In the kitchen, Snow." His voice was light, to ensure that he didn't wake up Henry.

Snow carefully untangled herself from Henry, and stood up. She stretched the kinks from her back, deciding quickly that the floor was the least comfortable bed, even worse than her nights sleeping on the forest floor, way back when. Yawning lightly, Snow flittered into the kitchen.

"Mmm. Smells good," her lips quirked up, as she pressed a kiss to James' cheek.

Her eyes lingered on his for a moment, and she realized that something was going on. There was a hint of...something in his eyes. Fear? Possibly mixed with anger.

"It's Henry's favorite." James nodded at the skillet as he flipped another pancake.

Snow's eyebrows rose slightly, "Anything sweet is Henry's favorite." She sighed, as she propped her hip against the counter. "James, what are you thinking?"

He sighed, because he knew she'd figure out something was up. She always did, and he was glad she did it before Henry woke up. James knew that Henry meant well, that he only wanted to help, but putting himself at risk—Emma would never forgive them if something happened to Henry.

"I'm going to stop them."

Snow crossed her arms over her chest. Not that she disagreed with what he was planning on doing. It was the fact that he planned on doing it alone. That he planned to confront two of Storybrooke's most powerful citizens by himself, running the risk of him getting hurt—or worse. "Not by yourself, James. Regina would rather rip your heart out and crush it, then look at you. I won't risk you getting yourself killed!" Her voice was barely a whisper, but the feeling was still there.

"But you'd risk our daughter's life?"

Snow backed away from him, her eyes wide. "That is not fair, James! Of course I wouldn't risk Emma's life, but you have to think this through! What would Emma think when she gets home and finds out that you've gotten yourself killed?"

James crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes never leaving Snow's, "Now who is being unfair?"

Snow sighed, "This whole situation is unfair. The fact that our daughter is stuck over there without us. The only way to bring her back, might allow Cora passage as well. Having to be _civil_ with Gold and Regina. None of it is fair, James. I just want her home."

James nodded, as he stepped forward. He wrapped Snow in his arms, "I know you do. So do I. That's why I have to do this. I have to make them see reason. I won't stand by and let them take our little girl from us."

Henry turned over to face the kitchen. He could barely see his grandparents, but he could hear them. He knew that if James went to talk to them on his own, they would likely kill him. If only he could make them realize how much help he could be. He did help Emma break the curse after all. He was so much more than just a little kid, and if he had to sneak out to prove his point he would.

Snow laughed bitterly, "She isn't a little girl, James. She is a fully grown woman. One that is bitter and closed off. When she gets home...it won't be easy."

James smirked at Snow, "No, I suppose it won't, but it'll be worth it."

Snow nodded her agreement, "So worth it."

* * *

"It should only be a little bit further. Up there, just outside of that clearing," Kristopher prompted, breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?"

Kristopher smiled softly, "A compass."

Emma's eyebrows rose, "Really? A compass?"

Kristopher laughed, and all Emma could think was how much it sounded like Graham's laugh. "Yes, but it's not just any compass. It's a magical compass. Using it will ensure that you travel to the correct realm. See, portal jumping is very dangerous. Especially a portal as unstable as Lake Nostros. The compass will make sure that you end up exactly where you want to."

Emma nodded as she took in the information. One of her eyebrows was still cocked in an almost confused way. "So, what will happen if we don't get the compass?"

Kristopher shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not really sure. I just know that it is less likely that you will end up in the correct realm."

Emma's ears picked up some noise behind them. She noted that the clearing was getting closer, but if they had unwanted company behind them, she didn't want them finding out where the compass was. Reaching out, Emma grabbed hold of Kristopher's arm, effectively pulling him to a stop. She put a finger to her lips, before nodding behind them. He nodded, as he picked up what she was trying to tell him. Carefully, Emma pulled Kristopher into some cover behind some bushes, and waited. After a few moments of light foliage crunching, two men stepped out from behind a tree.

"They shouldn't be much further. I swear, I heard them talking."

Emma grinned, she knew that voice. Standing up, she came out from the bushes and threw her arms around the shorter of the two men. He grunted at the added weight, as he tilted his injured arm. "Graham," she whispered.

"Way to give a man a heart attack, Emma." Graham spoke huskily into her ear.

She smiled as she pulled back. Looking at Nikolai, "Is he alright?"

Nikolai nodded softly, "Though the quicker we can get him to this Storybrooke place, the better. The herbs drained most of the fluid from his arm, but it won't stop the infection from spreading."

Emma nodded, "Well, Kristopher says that the compass should be just up past the clearing."

Graham and Nikolai's eyebrows creased in confusion. "Compass?" Graham asked.

Emma shrugged, "Apparently it's magical."

Kristopher chuckled, "It is. Though, it won't just be laying out in the open."

"I didn't figure it would be that easy," Emma mumbled, as she grabbed Graham's hand. "Let's keep moving."

As they regrouped, all four of them moved forward. Once they had the compass, they could make their way to Lake Nostros and make their return to Storybrooke. Emma eyed Graham, feeling a certain amount of anxiousness falling off of him. As they broke through the clearing, there was a collective gasp.

"You have got to be shitting me. The compass is what...up there?" Emma pointed at the beanstalk that disappeared into the clouds.

"Unfortunately, yes," Kristopher spoke softly, as the rest of the group stared at the towering green vine.

* * *

Henry sat at the kitchen table with his grandparents, as he stuck his forkful of pancake in his mouth. Chewing slowly, he thought about his plan. He couldn't just disappear; it would send his grandparents into a flurry looking for him. Plus, like his grandfather had said, it was too dangerous to try to approach Regina and Gold alone. No, he would have to try to make them see it his way.

"Grandpa," Henry called, waiting until he had both of his grandparents' attention before continuing. "I want to come with you."

James shook his head, "It's too dangerous, Henry. We talked about this last night."

Henry's brow wrinkled, "But it's safe enough for you to go alone?"

James mouth bobbed open and closed for a moment, before Snow interjected. "Not necessarily safe, Henry, but James is an adult-"

Henry poked his fork into his pancakes, "And they both have magic. Safety in numbers, right? Look, I'm not some useless little kid. I helped Emma break the curse!"

Snow sighed, as she rubbed a hand over her face. The image of Henry pale, almost dead was an image she still hadn't been able to rid herself of. "You almost got yourself killed."

Henry smirked, "No, I didn't. I knew Emma could save me. She's my mom and she loves me. True love's kiss breaks any curse."

Snow didn't even know how to fight that kind of logic from an almost eleven-year-old child. "What if she hadn't kissed your forehead, Henry?" Snow could have kissed James, for interjecting some reason into the conversation.

Henry shrugged, "What if you hadn't kissed Grandma when she was under the sleeping curse?"

Snow just stared at Henry. It was in that moment that she knew there was no beating him. He was going to keep pointing out things that paralleled their own lives until he won the argument. Snow knew that Emma was going to have her hands full when she got home. Emma was bound to lose most any argument she had with her son that much was true.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**_Okay, so apologies for how long this has taken. It's been written for a little while now, but my beta is still having computer/internet issues, and I only just now had the time to sit down and give it a look over. I'm not super great at the grammar part, so any mistakes found in the chapter are mine. I hope there aren't a whole lot. Enjoy the chapter. I foresee at least 3 or 4 more chapters. I also have a sequel planned for this one, if you guys want one.

* * *

Graham and Emma stared at the towering beanstalk. The two of them had walked ahead, leaving Nikolai and Kristopher behind to rest. Graham circled the beanstalk, his eyes wide. He knew that he wouldn't be able to climb up the beanstalk with Emma, not with his arm in the shape that it was, and he didn't trust Kristopher to keep her safe from whatever might be awaiting them at the top. Part of him didn't want Emma climbing up the dangerous vine period. It was bad enough that he was injured, but Graham wouldn't be able to live with himself if he allowed Emma to get injured.

"I think Nikolai and Kristopher should climb up there."

Emma twisted around to look at Graham for the first time since they had made it to the beanstalk. Her eyebrow raised questioningly. "Really? You don't think I can do it?" She accused. Her voice wasn't harsh, because she wasn't really angry. In fact, Emma was more saddened by the fact that Graham didn't think she could do it.

Graham sighed, his head hanging slightly. "It's not that, Emma. I swear." He spoke with pure honesty. "I know you could do it. You would kick that beanstalk's ass, and it would be hot." He chuckled, his lips upturning into a boyish grin. "It's just...I can't go with you," he motioned with his head toward his recently re-bandaged shoulder, "and I don't trust Kristopher enough to keep you alive. We have no idea what might be up there. We have no reason to believe that whatever giant might have lived up there, isn't still there. Do you honestly think that Kristopher would be able to appropriately help keep you safe against a giant?"

Emma sighed, she could see Graham's point, but she wanted to do this. She had felt a little less than useless this entire time. Graham had been protecting her the entire time, and when he wasn't then Nikolai was. It wasn't particularly fair since Emma could take care of herself. She had been doing so since she was young, why stop that now? Just because she had a family...people that cared enough about her to make sure that she was safe and taken care of?

"That's not fair, Graham. I want to do this. I want to do something that ensures we make it home."

Graham nodded, "Okay. You want to do it, and I won't stop you. I'll send Nikolai up with you then."

Emma shook her head vehemently back and forth as she walked toward him. Her hands reached out, grazing his chest. "No." She breathed.

Graham was taken aback. "You don't trust Nikolai?" he asked. Had Nikolai done something that Graham hadn't been aware of? Had he hurt Emma without Graham knowing about it?

Emma dipped her head, letting her hair fall in her face. The phrase _your eyes are the window to your soul_ seemed to scream in her head. She didn't want Graham to see the fear that she knew was clouding her eyes at that moment. She trusted Nikolai with her life. She knew that if it came down to his life or hers, he would do whatever it took to ensure that she was alive. The same went for Graham. Nikolai had been raised different than both her and Graham. He had been raised with people who loved him, who cared about him. While he was mostly closed off now, after his adoptive parents had died, he still had that ability to grow binding attachments to people. Especially when those people could be seen as family.

"It's not Nikolai that I don't trust. I trust him with both of our lives, and that is not something I say easily, Graham. It's Kristopher. I want to trust him, Graham, I do. There is just something about him that doesn't feel right. Something that feels a little off."

Graham paused, he couldn't disagree with Emma, because he felt the same way. Since that first meeting, there had been something off about him. There was a dimness in his eyes, something that Graham hadn't seen since...

"Graham?" Emma called out, worried that he was spiking another fever. His face had paled considerably in the last few minutes. "Graham!?" She called a little louder, causing his head to snap up.

"What?" he asked, trying to keep the worry and knowing off his features. He didn't want to voice his concerns until he found more proof.

"You turned white as a ghost. I thought you were going to hit the deck there for a moment."

He just eyed her for a moment, "Oh, it must just be some lingering symptoms from the infection. I'm sure it's fine. I feel alright." He tried to placate her.

Emma eyed him, she wasn't buying it. Her superpower was screaming at her that he was lying, but Graham had only lied to her once before, so if he was doing so now, then he had to have a good reason. That didn't mean that it bothered her any less, but Emma was willing to give Graham the benefit of the doubt. She knew that he would share whatever he was keeping from her.

"Okay, so I don't trust you with Kristopher and you don't trust me with Kristopher, but we trust Nikolai with Kristopher?" Emma pointed out the flaw in their logic. Either way, someone was going to be stuck with Kristopher.

Graham nodded, "True, but here is how I see it. You don't trust Kristopher with me, because I don't really have any way to protect myself. I don't trust Kristopher with you, because I don't trust anyone but my myself and Nikolai with you. However, Nikolai is perfectly able to take care of himself, and if I warn him to keep a close eye on Kristopher, then he'll be able to get up that beanstalk and grab the compass without too much incident."

Emma sighed, "So, let me get this straight my only options are; climb the beanstalk with Nikolai, effectively leaving you with Kristopher as back up, or stay down here with you, and let Nikolai climb the beanstalk with Kristopher?"

Graham nodded, "See, you're a smart one." He grinned.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Your jokes, Graham. I will never get them." She sighed. She really wanted to be able to help. To be able to tell Henry that she was brave, and that she was the hero that he so wanted to call her. That she deserved the title of savior, but so far all she had accomplished was getting herself stuck in a fairytale land and getting Graham injured. None of that was helpful or deserving of her current title. At least if she climbed the beanstalk and fought with a giant to get the magical compass to return home, she would at least have a cool story to tell Henry about. As it stood, she just didn't trust Kristopher enough to leave Graham with him. She had lost him once before, and she would be damned if she lost him to something she could stop from happening. "Let Nikolai go up the beanstalk."

* * *

James kissed Snow on the cheek, before opening the front door. Henry bounded down the stairs, a look of determination on his face and his backpack looped over his arms. He came to a stop in front of Snow. Her brow furrowed as she stared at Henry. She knew that Emma wouldn't want him to be in the line of fire like this, but Snow also knew that Henry was a very determined little boy, and that even if they tried to stop him, he would just wonder off on his own. At least this way, James would be right there to protect him, to make sure that no one hurt Henry.

"Are you sure you want this, Henry? There is no shame in staying here with me."

Henry practically scoffed at Snow, his eyebrows raising to his hairline. "Of course I want to go! I want to help bring Emma home." His arms folded over his chest defiantly.

Snow couldn't help the tiny smile that broke out on her lips at his defiance. He was definitely his mother's son, that was definitely an undeniable fact. She leaned forward and engulfed Henry with a hug. "Promise me that you'll be careful." she whispered against his hair.

As it stood, she was already going to have to explain the burn, that was already starting to heal, on Henry's forearm. Though Emma wouldn't be able to find fault with Snow for the burn, Snow was fairly certain that her daughter would end up blaming herself. It was something that Snow had been able to pick up about Emma from her time as Mary Margaret. Whether it was actually Emma's fault or not, if it was something that she ultimately could have stopped from happening, then Emma would blame herself for not seeing it before.

"Swear it." Henry grinned at his grandmother as he pulled back from the embrace.

Snow looked up at James, "That goes for you too. I want the both of you to walk back into this apartment in one piece."

James smirked at Snow, it was the same boyish grin that had caused Snow to fall in love with James in the first place. "Yes, Ma'am." James said, mock saluting Snow.

She rolled her eyes, before letting her fingers graze against the scar on his chin. Memories of a time long ago flooded her mind for a moment, before she smiled softly and pressed a kiss against the scar. "I love you." she whispered softly.

"Mmhmm." James mumbled, before kissing her quickly on the lips, "I love you too, Snow." He winked at her, before opening the door and turning toward their grandson. "You ready, Henry?"

Henry's head bobbed up and down quickly. "Just remember our plan." Henry stated, before walking out the door.

James merely shrugged at Snow, before pulling the door close behind him.

* * *

Nikolai sent a backward glance toward Graham and Emma, both of whom were sitting on the wet ground, before turning his attention to the towering beanstalk. Graham's conversation with him was still floating around at the forefront of his mind. He was slowly climbing up behind his father, but his mind wasn't on the continuous motion of moving further up. It was stuck on Graham's words.

"_We don't entirely trust Kristopher. I won't allow him to escort Emma up the beanstalk and she won't allow him to stay behind with me. We need you to go up the beanstalk, Nikolai. We need you to retrieve the compass, but I need you to watch your back. You're my family, and as much as I might want to believe that Kristopher is my family as well, he hasn't fully earned my trust, not like you, brother. I won't lose you at the hands of my father. If something happens, I want you to return here. We will think of something else." _

Nikolai had decided that the moment those words came from Graham's mouth, that he wouldn't listen. Even if Kristopher did attempt something while they were up in the giant's lair, he wasn't just going to turn tail and leave behind the only thing that would return his brother and Emma back to the land they so justly deserved.

"How are you doing, my son?" Kristopher called from above him.

Nikolai had underestimated Kristopher's age as weakness. He hadn't taken in his father's build. Kristopher was at least an inch or two taller than Graham, but at little shorter than Nikolai. Where Nikolai and Graham were more wiry built, Kristopher had broader shoulders that led down to thick biceps. The only thing Nikolai could think of, as to why his father was built so much thicker than both himself and Graham, was that Kristopher had been a woodcutter before Cora had gotten her hands on him.

"Fine." Nikolai grunted, even as his arms burned in protest. Sparing a glance downward, Nikolai was both glad and effectively terrified that he could no longer see the ground below him. Watching his hand holds carefully, he continued to pull himself up.

Kristopher seemed to move almost effortlessly above him. Grabbing hold of the next thick vine, and pulling himself higher and higher. Nikolai could tell that Kristopher was climbing at a much higher speed then he was, but he also knew that if he attempted to match Kristopher's speed, he'd either make a mistake and fall to his death, or he would tire before he reached the top and fall to his death. Neither option seemed like a particularly great one, since neither option ended with him getting the compass for Graham and Emma. So he continued to push himself at the same slow speed, upward.

"I've made it to the top, son. You're nearly there yourself." Nikolai could hear Kristopher's voice from somewhere above him. As he pulled himself up again, he noticed that the clouds were floating around his head. One more upward pull Nikolai had his head above the clouds. He could see the top of the beanstalk, and Kristopher was leaning over the edge looking down at him. "Give me your hand, Nikolai." Kristopher called to him, holding out his hand.

Without a second thought, Nikolai reached out his hand and grasped hold of Kristopher's. Slowly, Kristopher pulled Nikolai up to the land above. Falling backward, Nikolai breathed deeply.

"So, this compass, where is it?"

Kristopher shrugged, "It's in there somewhere. Not entirely sure where. We'll find it."

"And the giant?" Nikolai pressed, not entirely keen on fighting with a blood-thirsty giant.

"Oh, as far as I know, he's in there."

Nikolai sighed, yes, of course he was. This couldn't be an easy in and out thing.

* * *

James looked over at Henry who was chewing his lip unconsciously. "Where's your head at, kid?" James asked.

Henry shrugged, "Just confused, I guess. I mean, part of me still loves Regina, but another part is confused as to why."

James sighed softly. Of course Henry was confused by his feelings. He was only an eleven-year-old boy, he wasn't supposed to be able to decipher things like this. It wasn't something easily explained either. How did one explain that despite a person's tendencies toward being a sociopath, that they might actually love you? That no matter how much it might hurt, that it is okay to love that person back?

"Henry, you do know that it's okay for you to love Regina right?"

Henry shrugged again, "I guess." A frown crossed his lips. "I just don't understand why I still do. I mean, I get that she raised me, but after everything... I just assumed that once the curse was broken that I'd be happy to live with you, grandma, and my mom."

James' brow furrowed, had him and Snow done something wrong? Otherwise, why else would Henry be unhappy with them? "Do you want to live with Regina?"

Henry shook his head, "No. I love living with you and grandma, and I'll love it even more once Emma's back. I just...figured it would be easier to be away from Regina is all."

James smiled softly at that. This side of Henry, it was definitely something that he picked up from Snow. Unconditional love, no matter what. "She raised you Henry. No matter what's happened, she is still your family. Regina took care of you when no one else could."

Henry's head turned toward James, cocking his head sideways as a sheepish grin overtook his face. "So... your not mad that I still love her?"

James shook his head, "Nope." He answered, popping the 'p'. "It would take a whole lot more than you loving the one person that took care of you, Henry, for me to be angry with you. If anything, that only makes me love you more. It shows me that you love unconditionally, and that your love cannot be bought or sold. It's a trait that you've inherited from your grandmother. No matter the bad blood between Snow and Regina, Snow still loves her. No matter what they might face, that isn't something that is likely to change. The same goes for you, Henry, once you give someone your love, it doesn't disappear easily. It's a trait to be admired, not to be ashamed of."

Henry nodded his head, before a thought crossed his mind. "Do you think that Emma will be upset with me... ya' know, for loving Regina?"

James sighed, thinking on that question for a moment. He didn't think that Emma would. While she was much harder and less open to the ability to love than either him or Snow, she did love fully once she allowed herself, at least that is what he had gathered from what Snow had told him. "No, I don't think she will, Henry. Emma loves you with her whole heart. True love's kiss, right?"

Henry smirked at his grandfather as he bounced in his seat. He was going to do everything that he could to get Regina to stop from closing off the portal. He was going to make sure that Emma made it home, and he was going to tell her how much loved her and how grateful he was that she was his mother.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:** _So first off, this chapter is semi-beta'd. I did a few quick check over's on it, and fixed what I found that needed to be fixed but grammar mistakes are possible, and I apologize for those ahead of time. This chapter gave me a rough go of it. I had half of written for about a week, before I even attempted to open the file back up and attempt to work on it again. The last half of this chapter is a lot less rough than the first half. Second of all, there will be one final chapter to this story. At which point, I will begin working on a sequel to this one. I have a vague knowledge of how this is going to end, and I know very, very vaguely what the sequel will hold. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this one, as I've had a blast writing it!

* * *

Graham and Emma stared at the beanstalk, their brows creased in worry as the sun began dipping further and further into the horizon. Before long it would be dark, and there was no evidence that Nikolai and Kristopher were starting their descent.

"Graham." Emma murmured softly, her hand clasping his arm tightly.

His head turned toward her for a moment. The worry on her face caused his heart to speed up. "They'll be fine." Graham spoke, his voice holding more confidence then he felt.

Emma sighed, turning toward Graham. "How do you know?"

Graham's lip puckered. He didn't know how to answer that without lying to her. He knew that he couldn't do that, he wouldn't. He decided on a shrug. "I just do. I have faith that Nikolai and Kristopher will escape the giant's lair and make it back here to us."

Emma sniggered, "Faith, Graham?"

He smiled thoughtfully at Emma. "Yeah, Emma. Faith is something very important here, especially to your parents." Graham clamped his mouth shut after the words slipped from his mouth.

Her eyebrow shot up as she stared at him, "I thought your knowledge of my parents ended after you helped David escape from Regina?"

He sighed, "I never actually said that." Graham pointed out. "I didn't know them well. I was afraid to get too close. Regina had my heart, all it would take was a whispered word or two into my heart and I wouldn't have a choice in what I did."

Emma stared at him, her mouth now hanging open. "Wait, your heart worked like a walkie freaking talkie?"

Graham chuckled lightly. "Kind of. When someone takes your heart, it's for two purposes. Either they intend to control the person whose heart they have take, or they plan on killing that person. When a heart is magically taken from someone's chest it becomes enchanted. After that happens, you can make that person do whatever you want them to do."

Emma shook her head. Everything Graham had just said flew right over her head. She stared at him, a glassy look in her eyes, before realization dawned on her. "You were afraid that because you had spared Snow White, that Regina would force you to kill her and Prince Charming using your heart as a weapon?"

Graham grimaced. "Yeah. I mean, I was no more than a mere, humble huntsman. I knew nothing of magic. Nothing more than what I had overheard, which wasn't much since I wasn't well liked. I guess I can say if anything good came of Regina imprisoning me for so long, it was that I learned a great deal about magic. Not just in general either. I learned a lot about what Regina's capable of doing. She's fairly powerful, but not unstoppable."

Emma grinned at that, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Graham nodded, "Return to Storybrooke, and finally put an end to Regina's reign of terror."

Emma nodded, "My thoughts exactly."

* * *

Nikolai growled loudly, his foot kicking a few pieces of gold that lay littered at his feet. He turned toward the giant that he had managed to trap in a make-shift cage. Nikolai's eyebrow lifted slightly, as if silently asking the giant a question.

"What do you want? Besides pilfer my lair from all of it's treasures? The magic beans are gone. Long since dried up, thanks to you and your kind." The giant bit back to the unasked question.

"I have no intention of harming you, giant. I merely come for one particular piece of treasure. I do not want to rob you blind and I have no interest in magic beans."

"Oh yeah? If your not here for that, then what is it you want? If you have no intention of killing me then why have you locked me up?"

Against his better judgment, Nikolai walked forward. He knelt in front of the make-shift cage and offered the giant a smile.

"No, my son." Kristopher called from somewhere behind Nikolai.

Craning his head, Nikolai spotted Kristopher leaning against one of the pillars in the giant's lair. Kristopher's arms were crossed over his chest and a knowing look was on his face.

"Giant's are very violent creatures. We mustn't release him."

The giant growled angrily. "We are only violent because people like you make your way into our lairs. You steal from us, take our beans and our treasure. If we're lucky, you leave us alive. If it weren't for your kind, we wouldn't have a need for violence."

Nikolai sighed heavily, "Stop, both of you." Nikolai commanded softly. He turned to his father, "We will not hurt this man." Nikolai threw a hand up when Kristopher's mouth opened to protest. "So long as you promise to not hurt us as well. We are not here to take anything else, we just want a magical compass. We have a traveling companion that has come to this realm by accident, and has no way home. That compass is her only hope. Please, I'm begging, help me."

The giant groaned. "How do I know that I can trust you?"

Nikolai stared at the large man and shrugged. "I am a man of my word. I do not tell anything but the truth, unless my life depends on it. Now, at this point in time, I have no reason to lie to you. I am being honest. I want to let you go, but I need to know that I can trust you."

The giant glared at Nikolai intensely, "A man that is true to his word, a man that wants another to trust in him, must give at least a name in return."

Nikolai nodded, it was a fair trade and one that he was willing to make. "I agree," Nikolai spoke softly, he shoved his hand between the bars, "I'm Nikolai Humbert."

The giant stared at Nikolai, before staring at his hand. He reached up and took Nikolai's tiny hand in his own, trying not to squeeze too hard, he shook Nikolai's hand. "I'm Anton."

Nikolai smiled softly, "It's nice to meet you, Anton." Nikolai removed his arm from between the bars of the cell, before pushing himself to his full height. He turned to his father, "Help me, Kristopher."

His father shook his head back and forth vehemently. "No, son. I will not. That giant will surely murder the both of us."

Nikolai could feel the anger growing inside of him. Kristopher hadn't been much help since they had made it up the beanstalk,and now he was refusing to help Nikolai release Anton from his make-shift prison. "You have done nothing since we got up here. I've had to search for the compass on my own, and do you know how hard it's been to do that and keep a close eye on you as well?"

Kristopher's eyebrow arched at that, as he pushed off the pillar and made a move toward Nikolai. It was then that Nikolai realized that he had slipped up. He swallowed thickly, as he carefully watched his father approach him.

"Why have you been watching me, Nikolai?"

Nikolai planted his feet. He would not let his father intimidate him. He wouldn't back down from Kristopher. "Graham and Emma...they don't trust you. Graham—he thinks that you haven't been completely honest with us. He thinks that your planning something. Something that involves stealing the compass from us."

Kristopher shook his head sadly. "I know that we hurt you boys when we abandoned you, but this is just hurtful, Nikolai. I would never strike out against my children."

Nikolai sighed. As much as he wanted to believe Kristopher, he had a sinking feeling that his father wasn't being completely honest with him. "Please. Just help me. Anton can help us find the compass. We need to get back to Graham and Emma, they're bound to be worried."

Kristopher sighed. His arms dropping to his sides, a defeated look on his face. "Okay." He murmured softly.

* * *

James pulled the truck over to the side of the road. The _Welcome To Storybrooke_ sign glared at them a few feet ahead. He sat there for a moment, his thumbs drumming nervously on the steering wheel as he attempted to think of a plan. Something that would ensure that both, him and Henry, made it out of those woods alive.

"Grandpa?" Henry inquired, rousing James from his thoughts.

Slowly, James turned in Henry's direction, "Yes?"

Henry's mouth bobbed open and closed a couple of times, before a frown settled on his face. James could tell that Henry was having a hard time choosing his words. After a moment of silence, Henry's mouth opened again.

"I want to be brave."

James bit his lip to keep from chuckling. He could hear the seriousness of Henry's voice, and knew that his grandson was being serious when he said it, but the way Henry said it had tickled James for some reason.

"You are brave, Henry. So brave."

Henry shook his head, "No, I'm not. I'm scared. I mean, I know that _she _won't hurt me..."

James nodded, "You're scared of Gold. I don't blame you, Henry. He's a very scary, very powerful man. You know that it's okay that you're scared, right?" Henry just stared at James, a disbelieving look on his face. James chuckled lightly at the look, before explaining. "You think that I'm a brave, honorable knight and prince, right?"

Henry nodded his head, "Well, I mean-" Henry trailed off, his index finger tapping his chin and a faraway look in his eyes. As his finger fell away from his chin, Henry continued, "I know that you weren't born a prince. You weren't born into a royal family, but you won the right to become Prince James." Henry explained.

James just shook his head, "That book is very detailed." James muttered under his breath, before fully addressing what Henry had just said. "That's correct. Now, would you think of me as any less brave or honorable if I told you that I was always scared—terrified before I headed into any battle?"

Henry stared at James wide-eyed. He soaked in the information that James had just given him, and pondered the question for a moment before answering. "No. Of course not."

James smiled softly, "Then you are a brave, honorable young knight, Henry. I am very proud of you, and I'm happy that you're my grandson."

Henry beamed softly at James, reaching across the truck to hug his grandfather tightly. "Okay." Henry said around a lump in his throat. "Let's go save my mom."

* * *

Graham started to pace back and forth. The sun was almost completely set and twilight was starting to set in. He peered up at the beanstalk, before craning his neck toward Emma. His lip puckered in worry. This was taking too long. Something was wrong, and he would found out what it was if he had to climb the damn thing himself.

"You said that he'd be okay." Emma spoke finally. Silence had fallen over both of them after their last conversation. They had a plan once they got home, and they had a plan to get home. All they were waiting for was their other traveling partner. The need to talk hadn't arose as the minutes turned to hours. Time had seemed to both, fly and drag by, as they waited for Nikolai and Kristopher to descend the beanstalk.

"He will. I mean..." Graham sighed, the mask covering his face falling completely. The intense amount of fright and worry sent a shiver straight through Emma's spine. "I don't know, Emma. Honestly. I hope that he will be okay, and that's all I can do. You don't know how badly I want to climb that damn thing to find out what's wrong." Graham ran a hand through his curly brown hair. "I can't do that though! I'm useless." He huffed, frustration written on his features, as he collapsed onto the log that they had been alternating sitting on.

"Hey. You have faith right? You believe that Nikolai will make it out of there alive, right?"

Graham shook his head, "I _hope_ he'll make it out alive. But, Emma, hoping hasn't gotten me anywhere my entire life. Why would it work now?"

Emma shrugged, "Let me tell you something, Graham. I may not have faith or believe in it, but I do have hope. I didn't, for a long time. I didn't have a reason to. I had no one and nothing in my life to hope for. The only time that I hoped for before I came to Storybrooke, was on my birthday, and it was more wishful thinking than hope. I wished that I didn't have to be alone on my 28th birthday, Graham, and Henry showed up on my doorstep. I hoped for the strength to stay in Storybrooke, and I met Mary Margaret. I hoped for a reason...a sign that would be my guiding beacon on whether or not I was doing the right thing for Henry, and you came along with your cocky swagger and your sexy accent, and you offered me a job. After I lost you, I didn't think that I had the ability to hope again, because if I did, the only thing I would truly hope for was the chance to see you just one more time. I would hope for the chance to look you in the eye and tell you that I am so in love with you that it hurts. I would hope for one more kiss to show you that what I'm saying is more than just words, that the love I feel for you is something buried so deep inside of me that I wouldn't be able to make it go away if I tried." Emma sighed, as she cupped Graham's cheek in the palm of her hand.

Graham looked up into her eyes, and knew that everything that she was saying was the truth, and his heart burst with so much happiness that it took everything in him to not crash his lips against hers, right then and there. He fought the urge to kiss her, because he could tell that she had more to say. Nodding, he waited for her to continue.

"So, Graham, I might not be a believer in faith, or the fact that everything happens for a reason. Because as we both know, I am far too jaded for all of that." Emma smiled ruefully, "However, I will never lose my ability to hope, because that ability gave me a second chance with you."

Leaning forward, Emma rested her forehead against Graham's. He smiled brightly, and they sat in silence for a few moments before Graham pulled back.

"I didn't know you had the ability to be so … touchy-feely, Emma."

Growling, Emma playfully swatted at Graham's non-bandaged arm. In the distance she heard the distinct sound of someone grunting. Her eyebrows rose, before she pulled herself into a standing position. Staring up at the darkening tower of vine, Emma smiled brightly.

"See, just keep hoping, Graham." Emma said, pointing at the small speck of movement descending the giant beanstalk.

Graham let out a breath of relief, as he stood up beside Emma. His hand reached out, almost instantaneous, for hers. As they stood there, watching as Nikolai and Kristopher descended the beanstalk, Graham felt at peace with Emma at his side, and their hands clasped together. It was like he was home wherever she was, and in that moment he knew exactly what she had meant when she had talked about how deeply her feelings for him went. It wasn't something that was easy to explain, but it was something that was easy to identify. Standing there with Emma, he was able to identify it, as a beaming smile crossed his lips.

* * *

Nikolai grunted as his feet hit the hard ground below him. His arms ached with renewed force and he felt like he could sleep for hours on end, but instead of dwelling on any of that, he simply wait until Kristopher's feet hit the ground before walking up to a waiting and worried Emma and Graham. Nikolai's eyebrows rose as Graham threw an arm around his brother, enveloping his younger brother in a tight embrace.

"You had me worried, Nikolai." Graham spoke softly.

"This," Nikolai paused, before pulling away from his brother's embrace, and holding up the compass that hung loosely from his neck. "wasn't easy to find, even with Anton's help."

This time Graham's eyebrows shot up at the information. "Anton?"

Nikolai's eyes sparkled with a hint of rebellion, as a rueful smile crossed his lip. "The giant that lives atop the beanstalk, Graham. He helped me locate the compass."

Graham merely shrugged, there was nothing that he could do about that now. "Well, I'm glad that you're alright, Nikolai."

Emma stepped forward, making herself known for the first time since the brother's had embraced. "I am too." She awkwardly wrapped her arms around Nikolai's neck, and pulled him into a hug. "I should lecture you on stranger danger, but I feel like you wouldn't understand a word coming out of my mouth."

Nikolai chuckled lightly, the stubble on his face tickled the side of Emma's face. "Emma, I don't think I will ever come to understand your odd way of talking, but that sentence sounded self-explanatory." He smiled softly, as she pulled back to look at him. "I'm assuming that I'm in trouble for asking Anton to help me?"

Emma shrugged, "He's a giant, Nikolai, he could have eaten you."

Nikolai glanced up at Graham, as both brother's broke out in laughter. Kristopher merely shook his head, as he stepped forward. "Giants don't eat people, dear Emma, but he could have crushed Nikolai fairly easily."

Emma pointed at Nikolai, who was still attempting to sober himself up, "See, that is just as bad as if he would have eaten you."

Nikolai nodded, "Yes, Emma, but Anton is a friendly giant. He did promise to not harm myself or Kristopher."

Emma sighed, before shrugging. "Look, we can stand here bickering about whether or not Anton the giant would have squeezed you into tiny Nikolai dust, but we should get moving. I can't stand to be away from Henry any longer, and Graham still needs a doctor."

Nikolai nodded, as the three of them took off toward Lake Nostros. Kristopher took up the rear. His chest still ached, where his heart should be, from finding out that his sons didn't trust him. Though, to be fair, they had every reason to not trust him, and Kristopher wouldn't dare convince them otherwise.

Graham leaned toward Nikolai, his voice barely above a whisper, but Kristopher could still pick up his words. "So, did he try anything?"

Kristopher's chest tightened at the question, as he watched Nikolai shake his head to deny that he had. With a heavy sigh, Kristopher noticed that the forest had thickened up quickly. "We should make camp for the night. It's not safe to travel in the forest after dark."

Graham and Nikolai both grunted, though Graham caught the relief that spread across Nikolai's face. He hadn't even stopped to think how tired his brother would be after climbing up and back down the giant beanstalk.

"I'll scout ahead, find a more secure place to make camp. Stay here." Nikolai spoke softly, before making a move forward.

Graham and Emma nodded toward his retreating figure, as Kristopher sighed heavily, and he leaned against a large tree.

"There is something that I need to tell you. Perhaps I should await for Nikolai's return?"

Graham stared at Kristopher as his heart pounding loudly in his chest. In that one shared look, Graham knew that his assumption was correct, and he couldn't stop himself. "She took it, didn't she?"

Kristopher stared at Graham, of course his son would have figured it out. Emma had told him how Regina had stolen his son's heart, how she had used it to squeeze the life from him. He swallowed thickly, there was no turning back now. He nodded, confirming his son's assumption.

Graham blew out a breath through his mouth. Weariness overtook his face, as he ran his hand through his hair. "You understand that she can control you, right?"

Emma looked between father and son, the resemblance so uncanny that she didn't even realize how she hadn't been able to pick it up before Kristopher had dropped the bomb on all of them. "Wait, control?" Emma mumbled, not even realizing that she had spoken out-loud. Realization dawned on her, as she gasped, her hand clasped tightly over her mouth. She stared at Kristopher, who simply nodded again. "Do you understand how much danger you've put us all in?" Emma asked, her voice was barely above a whisper, but it held a bite to it.

Kristopher hung his head, "I didn't have a choice. She gave me two options; one was that I could do it on my own, with the knowledge that she had my heart and that she would squeeze the life from my body if I didn't succeed."

Graham's eyebrow shot up, "What was the other option, Kristopher?"

He sighed, his shoulders slumping forward in defeat. "She would command me to do her bidding."

Graham shook his head, his hand in his hair, pulling at the ends of his curls. "You should have said something earlier."

Kristopher shook his head, "She was _there_. If I had warned you about her, she would have just used my heart to command all of your deaths. This was the only way, my son. Please, believe that."

"NO!" Graham roared, anger clouding his features. "You could have fought against it, done something. I fought against Regina's control over me. Every chance I got, I rebelled in the hope that she would at the very least end my suffering. You carelessly put all of our lives in danger. I won't accept that."

Kristopher took a step forward, "You have to listen to me, son. I told you this for a reason. This is the only way to make this right. She will be waiting for us at Lake Nostros. She plans on killing all of you, taking the ashes and the compass and opening a portal to take her to this Storybrooke land."

Emma's eyebrow quirked at this new information, "What use would she have in Storybrooke?"

Kristopher turned wide, pleading eyes on Emma. "Her daughter is there. Regina."

Graham threw up one of his hands, "Are you telling me that this Queen of Hearts is Cora Mills?"

Kristopher nodded, "That's exactly who she is. Cora is very powerful, and I fear I've said too much. She might have overheard us." He turned toward Graham, "You have to do it."

Graham stared at Kristopher, confused, before realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "No. I won't do it. We'll figure something out."

"You have to do it, Graham. Take that sword … end my suffering, please, son."

Graham shook his head, "No. I won't do it. I will not have a hand in killing my father."

Kristopher sighed, throwing his hands up in surrender, "Okay, fine." His eyes drifted downward, and as soon as Graham took a half step to the side, Kristopher lunged forward, tackling Graham to the ground. "I'm sorry, my son. It's for the best." Kristopher unsheathed Graham's sword while Graham lay in shock at the situation.

Emma made a move to knock the sword from Kristopher's hands, but she moved too late. As quickly as he had grabbed it, Kristopher plunged the blade of the sword deeply into his torso. He groaned, as blood dripped from his lips.

"NO!" Emma heard the shriek from somewhere behind her.

She was disoriented, as she watched Kristopher slowly collapse onto the ground. Graham tried to pull himself up, but it was a fruitless effort with only one useful arm. Nikolai rushed passed her, and she realized that it had been him that had yelled out. He collapsed to his knees, as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Kristopher!" He prodded, as his father drew in one last shuttering breath, before the light dimmed from his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:**_So, this is the last chapter! I hope you've all enjoyed reading this, as I've enjoyed writing it. I have a sequel planned, but it might take me a little bit to get it up and going since I need to kind of map out what the sequel is going to involve. Until then, I do have a short one-shot planned to write that's a little look into Nikolai's past.

* * *

James peered around the forest, as he tried to regain his barrings. He knew the general direction of the well, but he needed to pinpoint the direction down to more than just an assumption. They were running out of time. Emma could attempt to come through the portal at any time now, and God only knew what Regina and Gold had done or were doing to the portal at that moment.

"It's this way, Grandpa!" Henry called, when his impatience won out.

James shook his head, "Henry, wait up!" He called, as he chased after his grandson. Of course Henry would know where the wishing well was, the boy had grown up in this town, where as James had been in a coma for twenty-eight years.

"We're out of time, Grandpa. We don't have time to wait anymore. Emma needs us!" Henry called behind him, as he jogged forward faster.

James watched as Henry ducked and dodged out of the way of branches with relative ease. There was no doubting Henry's ability to be a great knight if he was given the chance to grow into his skill. James couldn't even remember how long it taken him to get the art of dodging swords, but it had definitely taken him a long time. James was pulled from his internal reverie when Henry skidded to stop ahead of him.

He jogged up to where Henry had stopped, and stood wide eyed, as the portal glowed a deep green color. They were too late. Regina and Gold had already closed off the portal. There was no saving Emma now.

"You promised!" Henry screamed. "You said that you would be better. This isn't better! You're going to kill her!"

Regina knelt in front of Henry, a serene calmness on her face. "This is what's best, not just for the town, but for you. We have no reason to believe that it will be Emma to come through that portal. We don't want Cora coming here to Storybrooke."

Henry shook his head, "I _know _it'll be Emma! I can feel it. Please, you can't let her die! You just can't. She's my mom too." Henry whimpered, tears in his eyes.

Regina sighed, "I'm sorry, Henry, but I will not face my mother again. I can't do it."

Henry sobbed loudly, "How can you do this to me? I thought you loved me."

James watched as Regina's carefully placed mask started to fall away. Slipping further and further down her face. Henry's words had hit a cord with Regina.

"She can't love you, Henry. Regina is incapable of loving anyone. Not even herself." James spoke softly, as he knelt down beside his grandson. He put his arms around the sobbing young boy and pulled him into his chest. "She's deceptive. She only made you think that she loved you."

"Stop." Regina whispered, her eyes black with anger. "Just stop! I do love Henry."

"Killing Emma is no way to prove that, Regina. If you love him, as you say you do, then you'll find a way to open the portal back up. You'll find a way to bring Emma back to us. It is, after all, your fault that she is stuck over there, with your mother."

Regina sighed, her hands pulling at the ends of her hair. "I can't do that. I won't. I'm sorry."

* * *

Graham stood up, tears were in his eyes as his hand balled into a tight fist. His throat felt like it was tightening up around the lump that had formed. He couldn't stop the tears that slid down his cheeks. How much more was going to be taken from him before it was enough? He knew that he hadn't led a good and decent life, but did he really deserve all of this? To finally find his parents, and have to watch them die right before his eyes? To watch his father jam a sword into his stomach, to see the light dim from his eyes as he took his last shallow breath?

"Graham." He knew her voice, could pinpoint it from a distance, but at that moment it sounded murky and far away. "Nikolai, something's wrong!" He heard her cry. Graham didn't want to hurt her, Emma and Nikolai were all he had left. It was more than he had to begin his life, but at the moment it felt like everything was being stripped from him. Like he was meant to suffer for his past crimes for the remainder of his life. If that was true, then he wished that he had truly died when Regina had crushed his heart.

Nikolai's head snapped up, and he saw his brother swaying on his feet. With one last mournful look at his pale father, Nikolai shoved himself into a standing position. He grabbed Graham by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. "It's like he's not even here." Nikolai mumbled. He didn't understand what was wrong with his brother, but he didn't like the look of it.

Emma swallowed thickly, tears drying on her cheeks. "He's in shock. You both have been through so much in such a short amount of time." Emma answered Nikolai's unasked question.

Nikolai turned to look at her, while keeping his hands tightly wrapped around Graham's shoulders. "You've been through a lot too, Emma. This place alone..." He sighed.

"We have to move."

Both heads snapped to look at Graham. It was like there was never a problem. Like he had never ceased to have disappeared from his own mind. He stood there, his eyes glassy with unshed tears, a frown etched onto his handsome face.

"If … Kristopher was right, and Cora was listening in then she knows that we're onto her. If she beats us to Lake Nostros then she'll have the upper hand. We can't afford to give her the upper hand. Not when she holds all the power."

Emma and Nikolai nodded softly, worry wrinkling both of their brows. "Are you sure that you're okay, Graham?" Emma asked, reaching up her hand, catching one trickling tear with her thumb.

"For now. I'll deal with everything once we're in Storybrooke. Once we have a minute to breathe. Right now, we need to get moving."

"You're right, brother." Nikolai spoke softly.

* * *

James knew by looking about both Regina and Gold that the battle was lost. The hopelessness in Regina's eyes though spoke more volumes than Gold's cold emotionless eyes. Regina could be persuaded or forced into opening the portal back up, all James had to do was stop Gold from talking Regina out of it.

"You want to do this, Regina. I can see it in your eyes. You've lost all hope of being the person that Henry asked you to be, but that's not true. One action. One good, selfless action would make you that person. You have reigned in terror and evil for long enough, Regina. Help us bring my daughter back to this land. Do something that you can be proud of."

Regina shook her head. "It's too late. There is no way to undo it."

James watched both of his enemies closely. He knew that pushing Regina toward the edge would accomplish one of two things. She would either do exactly what he wanted, or she would snap and attack. He needed to keep an eye on her just in case she went with option number two. Gold, however, was almost always in control of his emotions on the outside. James had never been able to peg what the imp had been thinking. Not back in the Enchanted Forest, and not here in Storybrooke. Watching Gold closely, he saw a small, impish grin curl around his lips.

"Oh, dearie, you know that's not true." Gold clicked his tongue at her. "Almost everything can be undone, you just have to know the correct loophole."

James growled lowly. One thing he couldn't stand was Gold and his word play. Especially when time was of the essence, and time was definitely in short supply at the moment. Emma could try to come through the portal at any moment and James needed that cap to be removed before she did. He would not see his daughter die on his watch, even if he had to sacrifice himself to see that happen. James made a move toward both of his enemies, his hands clenched into fists at his side, when he felt Henry tug on his jacket. Looking down, James sighed.

Henry shook his head, telling him threatening them wouldn't do any good. Of course James knew that. If he threatened them, they'd laugh before flinging him across the forest like he was dart and one of the numerous trees was the dartboard. No, he had to control that side of himself. He had to think of a way to entice both of them with something they wanted. It was the only way to get them to listen to him.

Henry took a step forward before James had a chance to realize what was happening. "You keep lying to me, _mom_." Henry said, his voice almost mocking in a way.

Anger flashed in Regina's eyes for a moment before it melted away into pain and hurt. "I don't mean to, Henry. I want to be better … for you."

Henry stood directly in front of Regina, a scowl on his face. "Then prove it. Save my mom. Let her come home. If you think this will make me choose you, then you're wrong. This will only drive me further away. I want Emma to come home. Please. Just save her."

Regina sighed, a defeated look on her face. James stared at her and Gold. In that instant he knew that all hope was lost. She wasn't going to give in, and he was going to lose his daughter. His face turned red, as anger flowed through every single pore in his body. With only one thought on his mind, James stalked forward. _I have to save Emma_.

* * *

Emma stalked forward, she knew that they were getting close to Lake Nostros. The forest was starting to thin out, and Nikolai had told her that they'd reach the lake by mid-afternoon. She really just wanted to talk to Graham before they made it to the lake, because she had no idea what was waiting for them and he hadn't uttered one word since they had left his father's lifeless body behind.

"Graham." She called out. He kept moving forward, not even affording her a backward glance to acknowledge that he had heard her. Growling lowly, Emma reached out her hand, snagging his arm in her grasp. She came to a quick halt, forcing Graham to stop as well.

"What?" He asked, his voice boomed, but it lacked anger.

When he turned toward her, she could see it. The haunted look on his face. The way he was blaming himself for everything that had happened since his mother had died. Emma sighed, and blinked her eyes. She couldn't stand seeing Graham look so … _defeated_.

"Talk to me." Emma prompted.

Graham sighed and shook his head. "No. We don't have time, we have to get to the lake before Cora if we want any chance to beat her."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Just for a minute, Graham. This is the first time you've spoken in hours!" Emma hissed, her voice low.

"Maybe I don't have anything to say, Emma." Graham pointed out.

"You've never had a problem talking before." Emma offered.

Graham chuckled mirthlessly, "Things change when you die, Emma."

Emma took a half-step backward, a look of shock on her face, like Graham had just slapped her. Her mouth hung open slightly, but after a shocked moment, she slammed her jaw shut. A thin line curved her lips, her jaw set so tight that her teeth grind together. Without another word, Emma pushed passed Graham, and continued moving forward.

"Emma, wait." Graham called, realizing that he had crossed a line. Running a hand over his face, he turned and jogged after her, trying to ignore the slightly amused look on Nikolai's face. "Emma!" He shouted.

"Shh!" Emma hissed, pressing a finger to her lips. "Do you hear that?"

All traces of anger had dropped from Emma's face and was replaced by something that Graham hadn't seen on Emma's face the entire time he's known her, fear.

"It sounds like water." Graham whispered. "We must be close." He grinned softly, as he pushed forward, cutting through the last of the foliage out into the clearing for the lake.

"No!" Emma roared, as she lurched forward, trying to wrench Graham backward. Her hand came up empty, cupping only air. A whoosh sound filled the air followed by a pained groan. "Graham!" Emma yelled, as she jumped through the clearing.

Her knees weakened at the sight. Graham lay in a heap in front of a tree, and Cora knelt over-top of him. "You stay the hell away from him! You've taken enough from him." Emma's voice was low and threatening.

Cora turned a delighted smile onto Emma. "He is not who I was seeking anyway, dear. What would I want with a lowly huntsman when I can have the embodiment of true love?" Cora questioned, her eyebrow lifted slightly.

Emma glanced around the clearing. She noticed that Nikolai hadn't come through yet, and she had to wonder if Cora was truly alone. If so, where in the hell was Nikolai?

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Emma's eyebrows drew up in confusion.

"Oh, silly girl." Cora chuckled. "You, of course. Your parents, they are true loves. Do you realize how rare of a find that is? Do you realize how even more rare it is that they would bare a child, especially one as special as you, _savior_."

Emma's nose wrinkled, "Yeah, I don't really like being called that. I'm also not that special. Just a normal, old, boring human being. No special powers. Nothing that would warrant such interest by someone like you."

Cora chuckled again, "So sad that you don't see your own potential. That's quite alright, dear, you'll get it by the time I'm finished with you."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her." Nikolai's voice boomed from the opposite side of the lake.

Emma grinned when she realized his plan to take the _Queen of Hearts_ by surprise. However, Emma watched in grim curiosity as Cora turned toward Nikolai and merely flicked her wrist. Nikolai flew sideways, his head hitting the ground. He groaned, but Emma could tell he was still conscious.

"You're just a bully. Using your magic to fling people about that get in your way. You're no better than your sadistic daughter."

Cora turned back toward Emma, her lips pulled back in a snarl. "You will watch how you talk about my daughter."

Emma snickered, "I will do no such thing, you evil bitch. I will talk about who I want, how I want whether you like it or not."

Cora stalked forward, "I had special plans for you, but if you're just going to be disrespectful then I can think of something far more enjoyable."

Emma glared at Cora as she continued her advance. Emma could feel the terror flowing over her body, she knew that Cora was dangerous and that the woman planned on killing her, but she couldn't stop herself. She had to do _something _to stop Cora before she made it to Storybrooke, even if it meant that Emma had to die to do it.

"Like what, take my heart? How original." Emma rolled her eyes.

It was at that moment that Emma noticed it. First, Graham was starting to stir, and Cora was far enough past him that she couldn't see him clearly enough to notice. Second, Cora's complete attention was on hurting Emma, she could tell by looking into the older woman's eyes. If Emma waited until the perfect moment, she could take Cora by surprise and maybe even get the upper hand.

"How do you think your lowly huntsman will feel when I make him watch the life drain from your eyes? Better yet, how will you feel when I retrieve your heart and command you to kill your huntsman and his brother?"

Emma set her feet, she wouldn't let Cora's threats deter her. Not when she had a semi-decent plan. Instead of speaking, Emma merely just locked her eyes onto Cora. It was like staring straight into the pits of hell. Dark and full of hatred and vengeance. While Emma stared at her enemy, she counted Cora's steps. Just a few more and it would be the optimum time to strike. Waiting, Emma fought off the grin that tugged at the edge of her lips as she took her offensive strike. A strong right hand to Cora's jaw.

Just as Emma had hoped, the attack had taken Cora completely by surprise. Crying out, Cora stumbled backward and sprawled out onto the ground. Taking advantage of the opportunity to keep her down, Emma knelt and drew her fist back again. Her punch was off target, and Emma cried out when her fist collided with the left-hand side of Cora's chest and went straight through. Yanking back quickly, after a moaned hiss escaped Cora's mouth, Emma cried out again. Sitting in her hand was Cora's now enchanted heart.

"Oh God. What did I just do?" Emma stammered as she rocked back on her heels, pulling herself to her full height.

Graham weaved over toward her, a glassy look in his eyes as he stared at Cora's heart. Nikolai merely moaned from his place on the other side of the lake.

"You – took her heart." Graham stuttered.

"What do I do? Do I put it back?"

"No." Graham spoke strongly. His glassy eyes burning with a deep hatred. "You do to her what she has done to numerous others before. You squeeze her heart until the life drains from her body."

Emma shook her head. "I … I can't do that, Graham."

He chuckled mirthlessly, "Well, I can." He said simply, as he took the heart from her hand.

"No, you foolish man!" Cora cried as she attempted to stand up.

"You've been heartless your entire life, Cora. Now, it's actually fitting. This is for my mother … my father … for Nikolai, myself, and for Emma. This is for everyone that you've hurt. You deserve far worse than this, but this is the only way." Graham spoke softly, his jaw set tightly as he focused on the glowing red heart. Slowly, Graham clutched the heart tighter and tighter in his hand. Cora cried out in pain, and he felt her heart crumbling to dust in his hand until dust was all that was left. Turning his palm upside down, he let the dust of her heart filter from his hand.

Emma and Graham watched Cora carefully. The light was gone from her eyes, her mouth stuck in a cry of torture and pain. Slowly her body turned an ashen gray and started to filter into the air. Emma cried out in surprise as Cora turned completely into dust and mixed into the ashy gray color of the sky.

"What in the hell just happened?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure." Graham answered, before peeling his eyes away from the sky, "But she won't be able to hurt anyone else, ever again." He looked to Emma, and pulled her against his side, "Look, we can worry about this when we get home. Let's get out of here."

Emma faked a smile, as she nodded, "Let's go home."

Together they walked over toward Nikolai, and helped him up. "Do you think you can stand, brother?"

Nikolai nodded softly, before grabbing Emma's outstretched hand. She watched with interest as Graham threw the wardrobe dust into the lake and watched as it started to swirl into a purple mist. With the compass in her hand, Emma grabbed a hold of Graham's hand and leapt feet first into the swirling vortex that was pointing for home.


End file.
